


The Monsters of the Mind

by demonfire57



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Child Murder, Demonic Possession, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Romance, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jekyll and Hyde, Murder Mystery, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: It just had to be my luck that my car would break down on the side of the road in Sea View. Thankfully, there seems to be a hotel about a mile up the road. Maybe they have a phone to call a tow truck...
Comments: 100
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The Monsters of the Mind" is a chaptered fanfiction based on the events following the VFM Steam horror game 'At Dead of Night.'
> 
> The story follows Kiley Martin, a Liverpool University student, who becomes stranded in the strange town of Sea View and takes up a short residence inside the Sea View Hotel. Her curiousity is intreged when she encounters the even stranger spirits that still wander the halls of the nearly abandoned hotel - making her realize that something even darker is alive within the very walls. And as she grows closer to one side of the proprietor, she will need to make a chocie to become the next link of an ancient curse or find a way to seperate her Dr. Jekyll from the power of Mr. Hyde.

"Come on baby... please don't do this to me now..." I gritted my teeth together as I jerked the car keys in the ignition, praying that the car would start up again.

I had been on my way home from university, heading from Liverpool back up the peninsula to visit with my parents in Southport. My aged car had made the trip down with little to no problems, but it just had to be during a heavy rain storm that my car would sputter and struggle with life before eventually conking out on the side of the road somewhere in the middle of Sea View. I blamed myself partially for this - if only I had stopped at one of the motels in town once the rain started, maybe I wouldn't have been in this predicament. 

_ Oh, well. _

I grunted as the car let out one last painful sputter before completely going silent. I hit my hands against the wheel, moaning in defeat. The car had died and there was no one else around. I reached into my purse, pulling my phone out in hopes of calling for help - maybe a tow truck or my parents.

No bars, meaning no signal. I was in roaming.

_ Can this day get any worse? _

I leaned my head back against the headrest, my heart pumping loudly in my ears. I was trying to remain calm, even though I was beginning to feel the strings of panic rising from somewhere in the pit of my stomach. I pressed my hands to my head, closing my eyes and willing for something, anything, to happen.

_ "Did you remember the road map, Kylie?"  _ Mum's voice came through like a beacon,  _ "If you get lost, use the map to guide you home. It's helped me on numerous occasions..." _

Mum was always insisting I take some sort of updated road map, just in case trouble ever crossed my path. I moved quickly, opening the compartment on the passenger side of my deceased vehicle. The road map was still in the wrapping, unused. I pulled it out and ripped the packaging open, spreading the map open before me.

I was somewhere outside the skirts of Sea View, along the A565. The map indicated that there may be a hotel about a quarter mile from where I was currently - meaning that there were people around. Perhaps I'd get lucky and be able to get a hold of a tow truck at a home along the way or the hotel. Whichever came first.

I pulled my jacket around my body, preparing for the onslaught of rain that I would have to travel through, and grabbed my bag and the map.

The car was going to have to sit and struggle for a bit until I came back with the tower.

***

It was quite nerve-wracking as I pushed myself forward through the heavy downpour. All that surrounded me was trees and the road. There were no houses, nor even any vehicles out. But with this weather, I couldn't be too surprised.

As the rain pounded down on my soaked body, lights made their appearance in the distance. I trudged further, moving as quickly as I could toward them.

A gate came into view, as well as a towering building that looked like a mansion. I stopped briefly at the stone wall entrance, taking notice of the plaquette embedded in the wall.

_ Sea View Hotel _

_ Proprietor _

_ Jimmy Hall _

_ Licensed to Sell Beers and Spirits _

_ Est. 1920 _

Water from the rain dripped into my eyes, reminding me to get into the building before I caught something. 

Reaching the building, I pushed the door open, water flowing like a stream from my jacket onto the carpeted flooring. My soaked shoes squeaked as I walked toward the reception desk, the silence of the hotel a bit too eerie. 

Normally, from past experiences with staying in hotels, there would be soft comforting music playing and workers moving about. If the place had a pool, children would be racing through the halls to go for a swim before their parents would pull them back up to their respected rooms for the night. Otherwise, there may have been some waiters or waitresses moving about and depositing food onto the floors - or even a delivery driver dropping off take out from a restaurant nearby.

That was not the case here.

There was no music, no people - not even a child. The halls and chairs were completely empty, and the place was deathly silent - like someone had placed earplugs into my ears. The only noise was me shifting about, looking around at both the beauty and eeriness of the place. The hotel seemed to be trapped in the 1920s era, with old crippling paintings and dust covered lamps. The rugs and carpeting was in dire need of repair in some places and the windows looked like they needed a wash. Some cobwebs clung to the back of chairs and table legs, making me wonder when the last time this place had been cleaned.

The reception desk was dusted clean, however, and paperwork covered the oak wood top. There was a little bell with a note that read  _ "Ring for Service''  _ beside it. A pleasant little ting sounded after pressing the bell, allowing me to fold back into myself.

"Goodness me! Are you alright?!"

I jumped at the sound of a male voice coming from my left, whirling to see who I assume was the receptionist poking his head out of the office.

He was a tall pale skinned man with unkempt rully brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore some sort of black bowler hat on top of his head, a red patterned vest, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie around his neck. He also had on black dress pants and shoes - much like a performer would wear.

"I'm terribly sorry sir," I tried to smile as he approached, "My car broke down up the road about a quarter mile from here, so I had to walk in hopes of finding a phone to call a mechanic."

"I'm sorry to say, miss, that there's no signal up in these parts," the man shook his head sadly, "The phone lines may have gone down during that storm out there."

"Oh..." I felt crestfallen. This was my only hope to get in contact with my folks, to let them know where I was.

The man looked around before speaking, "Look, if you want, I can set you up for the night. You may have a better chance of getting a tow truck up here in the morning. With that storm, there would hardly be anyone available to get up the hillside."

"I guess I never really thought of that," I answered.

"And you're shaking to the bone, miss. You'll catch your death if you go back out."

"Alright, how much for a room?" I pulled my purse up onto the counter, pulling my wallet out.

"£180," the man asked, "Would you also be interested in breakfast?"

"No thank you," I answered, "I think I'll just make my call and meet the tower at my car's location."

"Very well, would you also be interested in the entertainment tonight?"

"Entertainment? Tonight?"

I must've looked confused because the man's features suddenly brightened up, "It starts around midnight, usually. It's me doing it, actually, comedy! I do this comedic character named Hugo Punch. He's sort of of this comedian sociopath, you know. Says things you're not usually supposed to say and that sort of thing."

He was grinning madly, chuckling as he was speaking. I could feel the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck were beginning to stand on end. There was something not right here with this man, nor was there anything right with this place in general. 

"Well, miss?" he was still smiling, waiting, "What do you think?"

I licked my lips in thought. Honestly, I wasn't sure what would happen if I said 'No.' However, I wasn't even sure what would happen if I said 'Yes.'

"Allow me to think about it," I answered, "It's only seven now, so that gives me a few hours to give you a response, yes?"

The man nodded, seemingly to agree, "Of course, of course. Now, can I get a name?"

"Kylie. Kylie Martin."

"Alrighty, Miss Martin... Here's your keys. You'll be on the first floor in room 110. Take the lift up, it's around the corner where you first walked in."

"Thank you again, Mister?"

"Hall. Jimmy Hall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> It good to be back writing an incredibly long story again. I apologize for not updating any stories as well as removing some of the "dead" stories.  
> I haven't had a lot of inspiration and I was going through a bad patch where I couldn't get out of bed - I was unmotivated. But, I am happy that I have gotten over the bump and am back to writing again.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this new story! :)

The rooms were quite cozy, considering that they were in dire need of an update.

When I entered, the room gave off both a comfort and nostalgic feeling. The wallpaper was covered in chocolate and cream-colored stripes with little pink rose buds painted into the cream parts of the paper, glowing with the help of the scarlet colored carpeting that matched the outer halls of the first floor. In the main part of the room was a warm carved wooden bed covered in leaf green sheets and matching cover, a heavy wooden wardrobe, and a small bedside table with a lamp. There was also a desk on the opposite side of the bed, though covered in dust. The bathroom was small, with white flooring and tiles. A pale pink rug was seated on the floor between the sink and the tub, chasing the chill out of the room. Towels rested on the edge of the bath, matching the rug on the floor.

I let out a sneeze, my body reminding me that I was still in damp clothing.

I walked further into the room, setting my purse onto the desk and going to the wardrobe. I hadn't brought any of my overnight bags with me, considering that I thought I could just make my phone call and walk out willy-nilly. I was secretly hoping that maybe someone had left a robe or something behind that I could put on while my clothing and jacket dried.

Fate seemed to want to humiliate my bad luck further by providing me nothing in said wardrobe.

"I still have to get out of these clothes," I muttered to myself, "I'll get sick and be forced to stay here longer than needed. I'll have to air dry them..."

I pulled my jacket off and hung it in the wardrobe, grimacing as the rain water continued to drip down like tears. My shirt wasn't horribly damp, thankfully, but my jeans, socks, and shoes were another story. They were so soaked through that my lower body could feel the dampness as well as the chills slowly creeping in.

I slipped the shoes and socks off next, setting the shoes by the bedside and depositing the socks by the little heater that sat along the wall on one side of the room. My jeans came off next, laying flat on the carpeted flooring. Satisfied with what I could control, I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

***

_ Warmth...  _ It felt so long since I had felt warm. The water had stopped a little bit below my shoulders as I leaned back into the tub, warming my chilled body from the outside in.

I could still hear the wind howling and rain pelting against the walls of the hotel, just outside my room walls. It was funny that there were no windows inside my little room, no way to tell if it was night or day - or even when the rain stopped. I wondered if the other rooms in this massive hotel were the same.

Speaking of which, it seemed like I was the only guest here. I hadn't seen anyone in the elevators or on the first floor when I walked out - and it also seemed like Mr. Hall was the only one working tonight. There were no cleaners, no waiters... no other staff members for that matter. It was just the two of us.  _ How eerie... strange even. _

_ 'I wonder if anyone has visited this place before?' _

"Don't be stupid, Kylie," I grumbled, sinking further into the bath water, "Now's not the time to be fantasizing like you do in one of your books."

My ears perked at the sound of the door to my room rattling.  _ Was someone trying to get in? _

I had locked the bathroom door while inside, primarily out of habit from university, and was silently thankfully that I had done so. I stayed quiet as the main door rattled again before I could hear the squeak of the hinges as the door opened. I sunk lower into the tub, unsure if I should pull myself out and figure out who had entered my room or stay in the tub to keep my dignity. 

Footsteps entered, soft and lightweight. I could hear shuffling, like fabric being bundled up, then the steps again. The door closed with a slight  _ 'click,'  _ the lock returning to its proper place.

I stood up from the tub, grabbing one of the nearby towels, and wrapping it around my body as I exited the bath and moved slowly toward the door. I bit my lip as I released the lock, opening the door a tiny crack. From my spot, I couldn't see anything missing. My purse handles were still hanging by the desk where I had left it, the wardrobe door was still open with my jacket hanging, my shoes were still by the bed...

But my jeans and socks were missing.

I pushed the door open wider, hoping to try and figure out where in the world my jeans could have gone, but the door was stuck on something. I looked down, discovering a small pile of dark grey cloth. I gently picked it up, discovering a pair of men's dress pants in the entryway to the bathroom.

I frowned. There was only one person I knew who could have taken my jeans and replaced them with a pair of his own pants.

_ 'At least you'll have something dry to wear.' _

My mind halted at that statement.

It was true. My jeans had been soaked by the downpour and were hardly wearable with the dampness still clinging to them. Mr. Hall most likely thought to give me a replacement pair until they could be dried. He was trying to be helpful and courteous - but that didn't excuse him from crossing boundaries, especially since I didn't know him and he didn't know me.

I groaned inwardly. I was grateful for the spare pair, but he would need to be talked to, that's for sure.

***

The doors to the elevator opened as I stepped out into the hallway on the main floor. My hair was still a bit damp from both the rain and the tub water, but mostly dry. I redonned my mostly dry shirt and the offered men's pants that had been left outside my bathroom door. Satisfied that I at least looked presentable, I had gone to search for my mysterious host.

I heard voices coming from one of the long hallways, towards the back end of the hotel where there was little to no light to help guide my footing. There was also a lot of clanking and rummaging-like noises from the same direction. I moved slowly, my hand running against the wall, as I listened to what sounded like Mr. Hall arguing with another individual.

"Just leave her alone," Mr. Hall was speaking, "She hasn't done anything wrong! Her car broke down like I said."

"And you want to believe that, don't you Jimmy?" The voice was taunting, lighter than Mr. Hall's, "She's a bad egg, that one. Much like how dear little Maya was when she first walked through these halls."

"That was entirely your fault!" Mr. Hall snapped back, "Had you agreed and left Maya and her friends alone, perhaps the outcome would've been different!"

"Oh? And you think this Kylie girl will have a different outcome?" The voice spoke again, "Don't forget, Jimmy, that what happened was as much as your fault as it was mine."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I jumped as a loud crash echoed beyond the doors next to me.

Now, a part of me really wanted to run, to get away from this place and back out into the rain, run to where it was safer instead of this place. But, that part that always ached for those in trouble - in pain or anguish - pulled on my heartstrings and forced my body toward the kitchen doors. I knocked on the closed entryway, "Mr. Hall?"

No answer came, so I knocked again, "Mr. Hall? Is everything alright?"

The door swung open, making me back away quickly into the wall opposing the doors so I wouldn't get struck, and revealed Mr. Hall's bowler hat covered head. He had a sort of yellowed kitchen apron on, covering his vest and the upper part of his dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing slim muscles beneath the pale skin. 

"Miss Martin? Is everything alright?"

"My apologies, Mr. Hall," I chuckled softly at seeing his shocked expression, "I heard a crash and thought I would come and check on you."

"You were worried?" his head cocked slightly, as if confused.

"Well, of course. It would be horrible if you hurt yourself to the point you needed a doctor," I answered, hoping to ease him a bit. I wasn't going to mention the other voice I heard yet, perhaps another worker was in the kitchen?

"Well, uh, I'm fine, really," Mr. Hall answered, adjusting his bow tie and swallowing hard, "I was merely making a spot of tea... would you like some, by any chance?"

"Oh, yes please!" I smiled.

"Terrific!" a wide grin spread across his face, "Do you have a preference?"

"Black tea is good, otherwise herbal is fine as well."

"Alright, I'll bring it out in sec. If you would be so kind to wait in the entryway, I'll meet you there."

I nodded, turning and walking away. I could feel those deep browns following me as I rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It was strange, though.

***

Mr. Hall came out with a plain pot and two decorative cups plus saucers. They were old, from the looks of them, having been brought from outside the country.

"My father brought these from his home in India," Mr. Hall explained, pouring a cup and handed it off to me before helping himself.

"Was he born there?" I asked, adding a bit of sugar to the hot brew.

"He was, but not to an Indian family," my host explained, sitting down and adding cream to his cup, "He was born to a British family that traveled quite a bit. It's where my entertainment skills come from."

"He was an entertainer?" 

Mr. Hall nodded, "Yes, a magician... at least that's what my mother told me."

I took a sip before asking, "You never met him?"

"Hm? Oh... he, uh, died when I was only two, so I didn't know him that well," Mr. Hall took another sip of his cup before setting it down and turning to me, "But, how about you? What were you doing out there in such a nasty storm?"

"I was on my way home to visit my parents," I answered, "I'm on holiday from university for a while and thought that going to see them would be lovely."

"But why drive? There are other forms of transportation you could have taken."

"Driving gives me a sense of freedom, Mr. Hall," I chuckled, draining my cup and setting it aside, "It's like... having your own set of wings. Imagine being able to go anywhere you wanted to if you could. That's what driving is like for me, my car is my set of wings."

"And apparently they're currently clipped at the moment."

"Unfortunately so. I was going to stop for the night on my way there, but I misjudged the power of the storm as well as the age of my car."

Mr. Hall crossed one leg over the other, leaning back into his chair, and folding his hands together. The seat squeaked under his weight, pulling my attention back to him.

"I do not have that joy of freedom, sadly," he explained, "I am always working, keeping the hotel running to the best of my abilities."

"But, surely you must have other people who work for you?" I asked, "They must only be here during the daytime..."

"No, Miss Martin, it really is only me that runs and operates this building."

I rested my head in my hand which was leaning on the table where our tea was still sitting, slowly going cold, "So, you're alone here? Does it bother you?"

"Bother? No, my dear," my host laughed, "It is quite preferable that way, actually."

"Why?"

He tapped his chin in thought before answering, "Perhaps it's best to leave the ghosts of the past alone to their haunts."

I fell silent, thinking internally. Jimmy Hall claimed that he ran the hotel himself, but I could have sworn I heard another voice in the kitchen. And what did he mean by leaving the ghosts of the past alone to their haunts?

Watching him from the corner of my eye, there was something about him that seemed tired. There were deep crescents under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't been sleeping right. His figure seemed slumped, and he was rubbing his hands together - unsure of how to proceed with the conversation that made both of us quiet, and most likely suspicious of one another.

"So, um," he started up again, "have you, by any chance, thought about coming to my show tonight?"

"I take it I'll be the only one there," I answered.

"It would seem that way for now."

I smiled softly, "Of course I'll come, Mr. Hall. It's been a while since I had a good laugh."

He perked up instantly, "Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Like I said, it's been a while since I had a good laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

The time spent with Jimmy Hall was like time spent with an old forgotten friend that you reconnected with after coming across them on MyFace. As we sat in the entry lobby of the hotel, drinking our tea together, I started to notice little quirks about him.

He was animable and quite talkative, sometimes breaking into laughter at strange moments. His fingers would tap against his cup if he was excited and fall still when calm. He was also quite expressive with his facial features. He would smile before his lips spread into a full on grin, his smile lines becoming more noticable. His bushy brows would raise when shocked or surprised, but mostly remained straight above his dark brown eyes that now seemed endless. Though they would gloss over on occasion when I asked about the history of the hotel, Mr. Hall seemingly lost himself in memories.

The Sea View Hotel was originally bought in the late 1970s, the previous owners selling to Jimmy's family. As his father was both a magician and teacher by trade, the hotel was a perfect investment as there was a huge auditorium with specialty seating for dining. But things changed after his father died. With no performer to help bring excess revenue in, Jimmy's mother asked an old family friend and distant relative of his father's - Harvey Hall - to help with the upkeep of the hotel. He became a second father to Jimmy before he, too, passed away under mysterious circumstances.

As Jimmy told me this, I couldn't help but think there was something more going on. 

The hotel, regardless of both deaths of the previous owners, should at least still have some people coming in and going out. And where were the workers? Mr. Hall obviously needed help... Maybe he was in more financial strain than he let on.

My thoughts were broken when a low rumble was heard from somewhere deep in the hotel.

"Oh, those would be your jeans and socks," Mr. Hall stood, "I thought that I would dry them for you so you wouldn't have to worry about them being still wet from the rain."

_ I'd almost forgotten. _

My cheeks felt warm with embarrassment, looking up at my host, "Mr. Hall, I must ask that you ask me before doing anything with regards to my belongings. I do appreciate the thought, but it scared me that I didn't know where my jeans had gone to. For all I know, they could've been stolen by a peeping tom that snuck into the building."

Jimmy looked down, looking much like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. I reached out, hoping to ease this strange man and his quirky tendencies, "Please, all I'm asking is that you ask me first before you take... And the only reason I'm asking is because we hardly know each other."

Mr. Hall muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of "And yet it seems as if I've known you forever."

Silence filled the void between us now, where there had once been animable understanding.

"I understand, Miss Martin," He rocked onto the back of his heels before the soles of his shoes collided again with the aged carpeting, "You are right, and I apologize. I meant no ill will toward you as a guest in my hotel. Please understand that."

"Thank you," I smiled, a little disappointed that he didn't take my hand as a sign of agreement, "And I do understand, Mr. Hall. I appreciate and am forever grateful you allowed me to stay here for the night, as well as lending me a fresh pair of clothing to wear while they were being laundered."

He grimaced in my direction, not making eye contact with me at all, before muttering, "Stay here while I fetch your clothing. It will only be a moment."

I nodded, watching as he stalked off. When he returned moments later, I inquired if he was still willing to do his performance that evening.

"Why, of course!" his whole demeanor did a complete one-eighty, his slumped body suddenly straightening, "I think you'll like it, Kylie, I really do!"

"Well, if you will allow me, I will change and return the borrowed clothing and we can meet in the auditorium?"

"Ah, yes, I think that will do splendidly. I will have to prepare a few things beforehand, but I will meet you there."

"Very well. Um, which direction...?"

"Oh, forgive me," he chuckled, indicating with his hand, "It's down this hallway, and you'll want to go to the far end - first door on your left. That would be the closest entrance to the stage."

I nodded in agreement, pulling my jeans and socks into my arms and heading toward the lift.

When the doors closed behind me as I ascended, I felt a strange sense of relief - now that I was away from my strange host. It was clear to me that he was, indeed, quite lonely, as if no one came here anymore. The hotel seemed abandoned completely, even though there was still someone lurking in the halls.

_ 'What could have happened to make people stop coming?' _

Well, for starters, there were already two deaths from what Mr. Hall had told me - one surrounded by mystery, but what about the first? Did his father have health problems that caused him to pass away at such a young age? And if so, what did the rumors about the hotel suggest?

I tapped my foot in frustration as the lift stopped at my floor, my thoughts now starting to run wild. Stepping from the lift, I headed down the hall toward my room with clothing in hand. I honestly was so lost in thought that I nearly ran into a girl who was running down the hallway.

_ Wait, girl?! _

I spun on my heels quickly, turning to see where this mysterious child had come from. As soon as I turned, she was gone. I hadn't heard any footsteps coming toward me, and she was moving quite quickly - like something had scared her. The walls of the hotel would've also echoed her running steps as well, for mine echoed when I moved through the halls at a walking pace.

_ 'What the hell...?' _

I felt a shiver run up my spine, like something was warning me again to leave the hotel - the weather be damned. I could only swallow down the growing lump of fear that suddenly formed in my throat as I moved a bit more quickly down the hall.

Perhaps Mr. Hall knew something about what I had just seen...

***

I may have underestimated the humor that came forth from the stage auditorium that night.

When I returned only a few moments later, heading into the auditorium, I was surprised at how spacious the room was.

From where I had entered, there were two double glass doors, each one with a beautiful simple design carved of wood. Both doors lead into the auditorium, which was filled with tables and chairs, seated for perhaps a thousand or so. All were turned toward the stage, something that looked straight out of theatre. Looking at it, with its heavy deep scarlet curtains and deep mahogany wooden panels, I was surprised that no one else had come - if not for a laugh, but to at least see a live performance.

Maybe I just had an old fashioned spirit inside me that loved the antiques, I'm not sure.

One table was set, sitting directly in front of the stage - a white cloth covered it with a time-worn candelabra sitting in the center. A single table setting was set before one of the old mid-back chairs - apparently meant for the only guest available.

As I took my seat, a voice broke out over the speakers above me:

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to present to you our entertainment for tonight! Please, welcome to the stage, the great Hugo Punch!"_ **

I clapped as loud as I could as the curtain opened, revealing Mr. Hall - or, Mr. Punch rather.

He was still dressed the same, minus the vest and the bowler hat. He had donned a black evening jacket and changed the black tie for a red one with white polka dots. The top of his head was clean-shaven, the stage lights reflecting off the top like the sun on crystal clear water. His unruly curly brown hair spread around the lower portion of his head near the base of his skull like a cloud that had gotten trapped around his head.

As he did his opening, I couldn't help but smile. It seemed so odd that he pretended there were more people in the audience rather than just me - but, I suppose it may have been a while since he actually performed for anyone.

The humor made up for it though. He was good, better than any other comedian that I had heard or seen. His topics of choice ran from everything; traffic, politics, food, the strange fashion that models wore but no one else would. It seemed he had done everything in the book. I was practically crying because I was laughing so hard, I couldn't even remember the last time I laughed so hard.

There was one moment during this performance that made me go completely silent.

He was discussing the topic of finding a significant other, whether be male or female.

"So, I told my family about this girl I like," Hugo said, "And when I asked my father how to properly woo a girl, he gave me a bat and said, 'If she survives more than one bop on the head, she's a keeper.'"

I felt a chill run up my spine as he continued, "So, I took his advice and brought her home to meet the family. By this time, she was completely unaware what had happened or what was going on.

"I said to my mum, 'Look, I brought a girl home!'

"She then replies, 'Well, darling, she certainly seems nice. But it's awful hard to tell with her laying on the floor like that. How many times did you bop her?'

"'Oh, about ten or fifteen.'"

I wasn't sure if the story was true, but now a stone was sitting in the pit of my stomach - though it felt more like a boulder. I could feel some laughter in the room, but it was all coming from the stage - he was laughing at his own joke and it wasn't even funny!

I bared through the rest of the performance, laughing a bit uneasily instead of choking. 

When Mr. Hall bowed at the end and the curtain closed, I stood and clapped. It was mostly good, four point five out of five. He came through a side door near the stage, striding over to me with quick steps as I returned to my seat. He all but fell into the chair beside me, his eyes sparkling with hope and delight.

"Well? What did you think?" he was grinning madly, eyes wild, and fingers drumming against the table with excitement.

"I enjoyed it," I answered truthfully, "but I think you should leave the bopping story out. That was... a little unsettling."

"But that's one everyone seems to enjoy! I will admit I do get more comments about that one than any other joke, but that's the beauty of it!"

"Mr. Hall, perhaps it is funny to you and a handful of others, but not to me. It... it made me feel a bit uncomfortable."

His features fell, whether in disappointment or something else, I wasn't sure. I placed a hand on his in comfort, "I did though enjoy most of it. Didn't you hear me laughing?"

"Of course," a slight smile had returned to his lips, "Your laughter is a true thing of beauty... speaking of which," he stood suddenly, pulling his hand away from mine, "I have something both of us can enjoy. I was saving it for a special occasion, but I think now is the proper time to use it."

"Oh?" I bit my lip in worry.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

As quick as a flash, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Hall, still dressed as Hugo Punch, returned a few moments later, holding what looked like a bottle of champagne in one hand and two wine-stemmed glasses in the other.

"I do hope Chandon is alright for this occasion," Mr. Hall smiled, setting the glasses down and pulling the paper wrapping off the top of the sealed bottle.

"I honestly wouldn't know," I answered, both surprised and grateful that it wasn't something worse, "I'm not much of a drinker for that matter."

"Light sips, nothing too quickly," Mr. Hall advised, popping the top off before pouring the clear bubbling liquid into the two glasses before offering one to me.

I took the offered drink, watching as he recapped the bottle and raised his glass.

"A toast!" he grinned, his voice echoing into the empty auditorium, "To my new favorite guest! Thank you for coming and allowing me to entertain you tonight."

We raised our glasses in silence.

As I pressed the glass to my lips, something within my mind told me to stop. It felt as if a hand made of smoke had pressed itself to my lips, preventing me from inhaling even the smell of the drink. A thought came racing through, ' _ What if there's something in the glass?' _

Mr. Hall had already set his glass down and was watching me curiously.

I noticed that his body seemed to change, it was rigid and still. His eyes, which had once been warm with mirth, now seemed dark and vengeful. The one hand that rested on the table had curled into a fist, his nails digging into his pale skin.

I pulled the glass from my lips, returning it to the table, "My apologies, Mr. Hall. It would seem that I'm more tired than I had originally thought. I should probably head up to bed."

"Without even so much as a taste?" His voice seemed to go up a pitch, feigning hurt, "Come now, Kylie... Just a taste? You'll hurt my feelings if you don't try."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hall," I stood quickly, pushing my chair in as my mind screamed to run, "Thank you, but no thank you. Have a good night."

Before he could get another word in, I was running out of the auditorium as fast as I could. I raced toward the lift, unsure of where I was going to go. I just wanted to get away from him, to get away from those creepy eyes that seemed to know more than they let on. There was something going on here and I didn't want to stay around to find out what.

I spammed the button for the first floor as the doors closed slowly behind me. It felt as if time was slowing, but far too fast as well. I leaned against the railing of the lift, feeling myself sink to the floor. My fingers clutched the railing, helping me to ground me with my racing mind. I felt too close to Mr. Hall, but knew I was far enough away to keep any real damage from happening. 

_ 'What damage though?' _

I scoffed at myself, "Damn it Kylie, what are you so nervous about? It was just a drink, you should go back and apologize for acting like such a child."

_ 'But what if there is something wrong?' _ my mind argued,  _ 'Ever since we walked through those doors, there's been an underlying feeling of dread and fear. Explain the chills, the little girl in the hallway, the ghostly hand...' _

"It's got to be all in my head," I scrunched my hands together, placing them against my forehead, "It's just my imagination."

_ 'Is it though?' _

I didn't have an answer for that retort.

All I could think was that I was tired from the day's strange events. I was also stressed and worried, knowing that no one knew where I was. My parents were probably worried sick that I hadn't called them since I left Liverpool and that I hadn't informed them about the storm or my car. I was scared that I was in an unknown place that was a nearly bare hotel with a strange man who was both sweet, but seemed a little bit psycho. 

When the doors to the lift opened and I exited, heading back to my room, I could only come to the logical conclusion that I needed sleep - and quite badly.

Once I reached my room, I closed the door behind me and began to set the locks to the door. The door knob lock came first, then the deadbolt, and finally the chain lock - which was a tad bit out of my reach considering I was relatively short for my age. But I managed to lock up everything, nice and tight. I felt a bit safer, knowing that at least I had the locks to keep me safe from whatever it was that my mind was conjuring up.

I crawled into the bed, depositing my jeans and socks on the floor beside me - they wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in as I had done it several times when I was working on school work. I slipped under the covers and doused the light, plunging the world into darkness.

***

_ It felt as if I was falling. My hair was whipping around my face as the breeze from behind me came in full force. But I wasn't falling fast - it was as if something was pulling me but wanting me to see everything above me. _

_ Visions of people - a child, a doctor, a businessman, and a dark haired woman - were surrounding my line of vision. The little girl was crying, begging for her toy to be given back. The doctor was asking to be permitted into a room. The businessman and the woman were arguing with one another, as if caught in a huge debate about something. All different voices of all ages bounced around in my head like ping pong balls on a table. _

_ 'Give me that back! That's mine! Stop stealing my things!' _

_ 'I just want to have a little chat, okay?' _

_ 'You have to understand that he's lying! Open your eyes!' _

_ 'Don't be so ridiculous!' _

_ 'We're alike, you and I... More so than you think...' _

_ What was going on?! Who are these people? What do they have to do with me? _

_ Objects faded in and out of existence - an ornate dagger, shattered mirrors, medicine... even a child's purse.  _

_ What does this have to do with me, though?! I desperately wanted to scream. _

_ Then, a voice, so soft, touched the outer part of my ear like a feather, "Find the truth... one already has..." _

_ Then, I was falling faster. A scream erupted from my lungs as I realized I was falling between a winding stairwell - all the way from the top floor. Doorways passed by, one after another, increasing in speed.  _

_ I shut my eyes and tucked myself into my body before I felt something hard collide into the back of my head. _

***

I let out a scream, shooting up in the bed. I gasped, clutching at my chest and willing my heart and breath to slow. 

I wasn't dead... I hadn't fallen down any flights of stairs... I was, for the moment, tucked away in a bed in a room within a hotel - a very strange one for that matter. I pulled my legs up to my chest, pressing my face into my knees and wrapping my arms around my body. I breathed in deeply and out slowly, trying to clear my head of what I had just witnessed in my dreams.

Who were those people? What were they doing?

I sighed, pushing the covers and blankets away from my body and looked at the small clock at my bedside. The hands read  _ 8:13 _ , which meant it had to be morning. I had survived at least one night in this strange hotel, but I wasn't inclined to try my luck for a second night. I stood, shrugging into my jeans, socks, and shoes - preparing on getting out while I still could.

After I had collected my belongings, I made my way toward the door - unlatching the locks that I had done the previous night. As I reached for the final chain lock, my hand stopped as my shadow illuminated deep scratches in the door. I pressed my finger to one of the long scratches. 

They weren't deep, but enough to pull the finishing off of the wood. They crossed over one another, as if someone was scratching - reaching for something. I undid the lock and opened the door, looking down at the door handle. I wasn't sure what I was searching for, but my mind told me to look and I was secretly glad I did. More scratches were embedded into the metal, like something heavy or metallic had scrapped itself against it numerous times.

Keys, maybe? From previous visitors?

Something in both my mind and my heart told me that wasn't the case.

Regardless, it was about time I got out of here. I needed to make my phone call and check out of the Sea View Hotel. Hopefully, I wouldn't ever come back to this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	5. Chapter 5

When I returned to the ground floor, Mr. Hall was already at the reception desk, preparing for what I supposed would be a normal day at the Sea View Hotel.

He had donned his black bowler hat once again, covering the bald top part of his head, and had swapped his red patterned vest for a deep sapphire one. Other than for the change in vest, Mr. Hall was still dressed the same - a clean white dress shirt with a black bowtie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

As I approached, he looked up in my direction, the smile he gave me was a bit more comforting, unlike the one he had given me last night, "Ah! Good morning, Miss Martin."

"Good morning, Mr. Hall," I smiled, trying to be polite, "Here is your key to room 110. Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Of course, my dear," he took the keys from me gently and returned them to the hooks on the shelving behind him, "I trust the room was accommodating?"

"Yes, it was very lovely, thank you again."

He bowed his head in a nod, placing a notebook up onto the counter, "I just need you to sign here for records. This let's me know what rooms are available."

I nodded, picking up a pen and signing next to my printed name. I couldn't help but notice his handwriting and how elegant but simply it was. It was as if he took his time to sign every document, to make sure that it was legible for others to read. My scrawl next to his was just that, a scrawl - with no elegance nor simplicity. I knew most people had trouble reading anything I wrote by hand, which is why I used my phone and other electronics to communicate with people rather than hand writing a note. But Mr. Hall's... his handwriting was beautiful.

I pushed the notebook back toward him, his long fingers taking it as his deep brown eyes scanned over my signature.

"It seems everything is in order," he closed the book and set it aside, "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"I'd like to use the phone if I can. My cell died overnight and I still need to get in contact with a tower to pick up my stranded car."

"Very well," he pushed an old cord phone toward me, allowing me access, "I'll be in the office around the corner. Just shout should you need my assistance any further."

I nodded and watched as he moved around the reception desk and into the office, closing the door until only a crack of light was on the floor. At least he was giving me the privacy to make a call.

The closest tower and mechanic was "Tayte's Towing and Tires," only about a mile from where my car was stranded. I pulled the phone book out from behind the desk, flipping through the pages to find the number.

From there, everything seemed to fall into place once again. I explained my situation and where my car currently was. The man on the other end, who I'm assuming was Tayte himself, told me that he would send one of his boys out if I could meet him by the car. I told him I would get there as soon as I could. 

Hanging up, I heaved a sigh of relief. I was ready to leave the Sea View Hotel and get my car repaired, to leave this part of the country and go home to my family - who would need a phone call as soon as I got the chance. I was ready to go home and forget about everything that ever happened.

Mr. Hall hadn't come out of his office yet and so, as quickly and quietly as I could, I left the building and headed down the road and away from last night's terrors.

***

"I'm glad to know you are safe, Kylie," my mum spoke through the phone, "I was trying to call you to figure out where you were, and my calls kept going straight to voicemail."

"Due to the storm, there was little to no signal," I answered, "And my phone had died and my charger was still in my car. I had no way of contacting you, and I'm sorry for that mum, I really am."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, baby," mum's voice was soothing, filled with understanding, "These things happen. As I said before, I'm happy that you are safe and were able to find help. Though, I will say, what you've told me about this Sea View Hotel does seem rather odd..."

I was thankful that I wasn't the only one who thought so.

After me and my car were brought into town, my first priority was to call my parents right away as well as get something to eat since I hadn't had breakfast and it was already closing in around ten. Across from the shop, where my car was getting looked at, was a little diner, designed to look straight out of the 70s. 

The flooring was an unforgettable black and white checkerboard pattern while the walls were painted a pastel light blue. Deep red cushions covered the bar seating and the booths with metal covered tables decorated with old newspaper clippings from the era. In the far back was an old - but working - telephone. As soon as I saw it, I moved toward it - I needed to get in touch with my family asap. When mum answered, I nearly wept tears of joy. I hadn't realized how much I missed her voice and proceeded to tell her everything - from my car breaking down to having to walk through the storm to find a phone, the strange hotel and it's caretaker, even what I had witnessed.

"But, you're alright, yes?" my mum asked, "No scratches? Injuries?"

"Yes, mum, I'm fine," I answered, "A bit shaken perhaps."

"Alright. Well, I'll let you go and grab something to eat. Call me once you have an update on your situation, alright?"

"Agreed. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Be safe."

"I will," I pulled the phone from my ear and hung it on the receiver, a small click following. I picked up my bag that now held my purse and various belongings, including a phone charger, and headed over to a secluded table near a window. The waitress came by with a tall glass of water and a menu, claiming that she would be back in a few minutes to take my order before scurrying away.

I sat slouched in my seat, paging through the menu and looking at all the delicious offerings when someone sat in the chair in front of me. Surprised by the intrusion, I looked up at the man before me. He was covered in white with grease stains on his clothing, an apron covering from the top of his shirt and past his bulky knees. He was dripping in sweat but his features were hard, as if he didn't like me sitting across from him.

"So, one of my girls was saying that you stayed at the Sea View Hotel last night, hm?" the man asked, his voice deep and seemingly filled with anger.

"Excuse me, sir," I spoke softly, trying not to make a scene in front of everyone, "I don't know who you are, but where I stay in the evening is none of your concern."

"It's my concern when anyone mentions that blasted hotel," the man answered, "especially if a young woman was there.

"Look, kid," he leaned forward on his elbows, hands folded and looking at me with concern in his eyes, "the Sea View Hotel has a dark past. The whole town knows that it's haunted by previous visitors who never came out once they checked in. I don't want anyone, whether it be someone I know or a stranger that walks into my diner, to become a victim of the curse that surrounds that building."

"Curse? What curse?"

"Never you mind, kid. Just promise us, me and my staff, that you won't go back to that hotel."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Um, sir. The only reason why I stayed was because my car had broken down. I needed to use a phone to get in touch with a tower and the hotel was the closest place to me. The reception was horrible too last night, and there was no way I could get a hold of anyone to come out and help me. I had to wait till morning."

"I understand that, kid," the man spoke again, "but please, in the future, stay at one of the hotels here in town. They're much safer, and you won't have that bastard man, James Hall, chasing you up and down."

"You mean Jimmy?"

"I could care less what he calls himself. The police didn't do anything back then, and they won't be doing anything now as far as I can see it. I'm just one of the many concerned individuals who want to help others passing through."

"I understand, sir," I agreed, though I wasn't sure why. 

Ever since I walked into that hotel, it felt like my world was slowly spiraling out of control. Images from the previous night and the strange dream kept appearing in my mind like a slap in the face. I leaned forward, rubbing my face with exhaustion. My unnamed companion seemed to notice the stress and exhaustion.

"Order whatever you like, kid," he smiled, standing, "It's on the house. I'll let Mary know when she comes back."

"Oh... but I-"

"I insist," he raised a hand, "I am the owner after all. And, no doubt, you look like you could use a helping hand right now."

I smiled in gratitude as he walked away. Other heads that seemed to surround me also followed as the owner disappeared through the doors that led to the kitchen. It unsettled me that everyone in this diner, regardless of how far away they sat, seemed to know about me - and I didn't even live here!

_ 'Rumors spread quickly in small towns - much like wildfires in plains if they're not contained properly.' _

When the waitress returned, I could only bring myself to order a coffee and eggs - scrambled; I had lost my appetite.

***

"Well, Miss Martin, there seems to be several things wrong with your car," Tayte told me as we walked through the workshop, heading in the direction of where my vehicle was currently stored. After breakfast - and offering a very nice tip to Mary as an apology for having to serve me - I headed back over the Tayte's, hoping that my car had been looked at and would be an easy fix.

It seemed, once again, fate had other plans.

"Due to the rain, it seems there may be a few electrical issues that had an effect on both your car's battery and the alternator," Tayte began, looking down at his clipboard covered in notes, "We did check to see if there was damage to either and the alternator needs to be replaced and a new battery is highly recommended as I'm unsure if the current one has any damage to it."

"But you want to replace it as a precaution?" I asked.

"Yes, miss," Tayte answered, "but the big thing right now would be getting that alternator and electrical cables in your car replaced. That's why it was having trouble starting and why it died on you last night."

"I guess I'll have to go through with it," I nodded in agreement, "Will you be able to get it finished by the end of today?"

"I'm afraid not," Tayte's shoulders slumped, "It'll take us a few days to get the new parts and a few hours to replace the old one with the new ones."

"A few days?" I squeaked, "Do you have a guess as to how many days it will be?"

Tayte turned back to his notes before looking up, his mind whirling as he sought to give me an answer, "I'd say at least three days, but no more than five."

"Five days?" I could feel my hope becoming completely squashed. My holiday was completely ruined - I won't be able to see or spend time with my family for the week, instead I would be stuck in this small town with no place to go. My heart was completely broken.

Tayte placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, "Look, I understand what this is doing to you. But, maybe it's a blessing in disguise. Who knows? Sea View has a lot of things to offer during your time here."

"But, will there be a hotel with a room for five days?" I asked, "I know a lot of students are going to be on holiday this week - what if I can't find a place?"

"There will always be room," Tayte sounded confident, "If you want, I can lend you my company's phone and a list of nearby hotels."

_ 'What choice do I have?' _

I could only agree, following Tayte out of the shop and back into the lobby of the building.

***

_ Booked. Booked. Need to book in advance. No rooms available. _

"I'm sorry, miss," the receptionist spoke on the other end of the phone, "We just don't have the room for the next five days."

The way she said was like she wanted me to get off the line and stop pestering her about booking a hotel room for one.

"I understand, thank you for letting me know," I sounded glum. I hung up my cell, which now was fully charged, and laid it on the table next to me.

For the past hour, I had called every hotel in Sea View - which wasn't many, surprise, surprise - and not a single one had an open room. It seemed there was supposed to be some sort of big event in town over the weekend and it was quite popular with locals and outside visitors in surrounding cities. Talk about the lose lose situation that I now found myself in. No rooms in town meant that I would have to look elsewhere, and the only one within the city limits was the vacant Sea View Hotel that sat up on the hillside overlooking the sea itself - a place that I had hoped never to set foot in again.

But, what were my options? A taxi ride to the next town over seemed too distant, and I wanted to stay with my car. I was also afraid of what would happen if it wasn't the battery and the alternator like Tayte had suggested, but was something that couldn't be fixed. I didn't want to be stranded in a town that was unfamiliar with strangers...

"You're not stranded, Kylie," I muttered to myself, "You're just overreacting. Tayte knows what he's doing and how to fix the issue with your car. It's just going to take a little time is all."

_ Perhaps this is just a blessing in disguise... _

The words echoed in my mind about what Tayte said earlier. 

As much as I was scared about what I'd heard from the diner's manager, a part of me still wanted to look into the history of the Sea View Hotel. Who were those people that appeared in my dream last night? What was Mr. Hall hiding? What were the rumors about this curse that seemed to have fallen onto the hotel?

My choice was made. I just needed to make two more calls - one to my mum and let her know where I was staying and why, and the second to the Sea View Hotel to see if there was still a room available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	6. Chapter 6

The taxi pulled into the drive of the Sea View Hotel making both me and my driver a tad bit uneasy. 

After talking with my parents and letting them know what was going on, my dad was a bit discouraged that I would have to stay in the strange hotel again.

"I wish I was there with you, love," his deep voice spoke through, making me smile at his words, "I'd give all those gits there a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down, dad," I sighed, "It really can't be helped at this point. Besides, maybe the issues on my car will be fixed rather quickly."

"I wouldn't know about that. Car repairs may take some time..."

"I'm trying to stay positive, dad."

His hearty laugh echoed through the speaker, "Oh, love! You're always looking on the brighter side of things! This world needs more people like you."

"I'm glad you think so," I tapped my fingers nervously, "Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure love, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and explained that I was scared, terrified even. I was scared of having to go back to a place that made my skin crawl, but also that I thought going back may help the strange owner - help him bring more revenue into his business.

"It's good that you want to help someone, love," my dad answered after thinking quietly for a moment, "but remember that you have to look out for yourself as well. If you don't feel safe in some place, it's not in your interest to stay there. I do understand your current situation however - but, don't forget that I'm your father and if you need my help getting you out of Sea View, I will spend my whole retirement fund to get you back home.

"And it's not because you're my eldest, either. I love you and your siblings equally and would do the same for them if they were in your situation. You are my daughter, my child, and it's my job to protect you - even though you have grown up and moved on with your life."

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes, "Thanks dad. I promise, if something doesn't feel right again, I'll call you right away and get out of the hotel as soon as I can."

"Alright, if you're sure. I don't want to be getting a call about my daughter dying in a strange city miles away from me."

"I'm sure."

"Then I'll hold you to that promise. Keep in touch with us during your stay there, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Kylie. Don't forget that."

"I love you too, dad. I'll talk with you soon."

"Alright. Be safe."

"I will."

After hanging up the phone, the next call went to the Sea View Hotel. I could feel the eyes of the people around me, judging me as I shakilly dialed the number. It was very nerve-wracking, listening as the phone rang, and looking around at the people who surrounded me from all angles in the lobby of the car repair shop. To me, it was as if they knew I was dialing the number - a forbidden number that no one acknowledged or talked about.

I took a deep breath, counting the number of rings before I heard a soft click followed by a familiar voice.

"Sea View Hotel, Jimmy Hall speaking."

I couldn't help a smile as I spoke, "Hello again, Mr. Hall."

"Miss Martin? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I seem to be in a bit of trouble."

I explained what Tayte had told me about my car and that it would take a few days - five at most - to get the parts and repair what needed to get fixed. I also told him that I was in need of a hotel room once again as there were no available rooms in town due to a city wide event happening over the week.

"Ah, yes, the art and music festival is a huge money maker for Sea View," Mr. Hall answered, "It's one of the few times of year that all the cities surrounding our area are nearly or completely devoid of people and when our town's population skyrockets. As far as rooms are concerned, I have plenty of spare ones that are available for the next few days - next few weeks, even."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hall!" I was completely thrilled - though that other part of me felt another boulder drop into the pit of my stomach, "You are a lifesaver!"

"Not a life saver dear, far from it," the proprietor chuckled, "but I am pleased that you are coming back and staying for a while. Would you like the same room you had last night?"

"Room 110? Yes, please."

"Very well, would you also like to be added to the breakfast list during your stay?"

"I suppose so, thank you."

"And are you still interested in the evening entertainment?"

I had to pause on that question. 

Although the comedy act was indeed joyful, there was something off about Mr. Hall when he took on the persona of Hugo Punch. They were complete opposites of each other - like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Jimmy Hall was a sweet and kind host, making sure everything was perfect and presentable as an owner of a hotel should be - but Hugo Punch didn't seem kind at all, but more irritable with an underlying feeling of danger. 

"Miss Martin? Are you still there?"

I shook my head, breaking my thoughts. This was Jimmy Hall, not Hugo Punch, that I was talking to.

"Apologies, Mr. Hall," I answered, "I think I may need some time to think about the evening entertain, if you don't mind."

"You sounded like you really enjoyed it last night..."

"I know, however I just want to think about it. It's been a very much of a roller coaster day for me, and entertainment just isn't on my list of priorities at the moment."

"I understand," though he sounded disappointed, he refused to discuss the matter further. I heard shuffling from the other end of the phone before Mr. Hall spoke again, "Alright, well it seems everything is set in order. We'll just have you pay when the time comes for you to leave as you're unsure if it's going to be five days or more."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you again."

"Absolutely Miss Martin. Can I ask when I'll be expecting you to arrive?"

"I think I'll stop off at one of the stores and pick up a few things then come up, so probably an hour to an hour and thirty minutes?" 

"That should give me plenty of time to clean the room for you then," Mr. Hall answered, "I'll see you up here about... one?"

"One it is. Thank you again."

Now, sitting in the taxi with my overnight bag and my drugstore bag, I hadn't really noticed how dark the building actually was due to the storm. Built from redwood colored bricks, the hotel stood like a mansion on the coast of the sea, overlooking the waves as they crashed ruthlessly into the rocks below. The windows were bordered in an antique cream color while the shingle tiling of the roof was black as ebony. There were few plants, save for the ones that lined the property outside of the gated archway - looking more like long dark fingers and claws rather than plants with the lack of both leaves and bulbs even though it was about mid-spring. I could see the entryway lights on within the building, knowing full well that the only person within those walls would be the proprietor - Jimmy Hall.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" my driver asked me as I was pulling my wallet out to pay him for his service, "There are other hotels to stay at you know..."

"I've already called them and they're all booked to capacity," I answered, a little firmer than what I had intended, "and I'm not about to hitch a ride to the next town over as I want to be close by for when my car is repaired."

The man only shrugged his shoulders, trying to be indifferent. I paid him the amount due for my ride - £22.28 - and pulled my large suitcase from the backseat and closed the passenger door. When I turned to look up at the hotel, it was deja vu all over again - the heavy rain, the chill that ran through my bones upon meeting the mysterious owner, the strange occurrences that I had seen so far - both in reality and within dreams. I steeled my nerves, holding my head up high as I headed for the three-steps leading up to the main doors of the hotel. As soon as I opened the door, I could hear the taxi pulling away. I wouldn't have been surprised if the poor driver sped all the way back into town and told everyone that I had returned to the Sea View Hotel.

_ Locals. _

The entryway was still the same as it had been last night - old peeling wallpaper, dust covered pictures and lampshades, 1920s themed furniture - it was like I had never left. I retraced my steps to the reception desk and, like the previous night, rang the service bell and waited for Mr. Hall to make his appearance. He was there in a flash, appearing out of thin air like a ghost

"Welcome back, Miss Martin," he greeted me with his usual charm, pulling the key to my hotel room off the hook rack and handing it to me, "There you are. You remember which floor you were on and the location of the lift, I presume?"

"Yes, and thank you again for everything you've done for me thus far."

I fiddled with my room key. Mr. Hall was turning to head back into his office before I stopped him, "Mr. Hall?"

He stopped and turned to look at me, "Yes, Miss Martin?"

"Are they true then?" I couldn't help but ask, my curiosity peeking.

"Is what true?"

"The rumors? I was told that there was a curse surrounding this place, that anyone who checked in seldomly checked out again."

"No, absolutely not," he smiled softly, "I was always perceived as... strange, different from the other kids. In a town like this, rumors start because of fear or misunderstanding. I'm one of the more popular subjects of gossip due to several events that happened in this hotel that I was present for - and many people believe I was the one who caused them."

"What sort of events?"

"Now that... that's a story for another time, I think," he winked, "However, as I'm sure you're well aware, rumors travel fast in small towns - the power of belief is a strange thing, Miss Martin. Regardless, as very few people come here, I'm not at all surprised for outsiders wanting to stay away."

"But, shouldn't you do something about it?" I was suddenly very concerned. Yes, Mr. Jimmy Hall was a strange man in his own way, but the hotel was suffering deeply because of it. It felt like an injustice for people to cause harm that would affect his business to the point where people stopped coming because of it.

Mr. Hall was silent, as if there was a battle going on within his mind of how to respond to my sudden question. His features hardened and softened as seconds passed, his throat seemingly to tighten as a result.

"Miss Martin," his voice was thick, from emotion or something else - I wasn't sure, "I do appreciate your concern. You're one of the few who has shown me any other emotion other than fear - save for last night, but I'm willing to look over that as I was not in my right state of mind. But, it's been going on for years that I've grown accustomed to it. Do not fret yourself thinking that I will lose anything. As I said last night, it's for the best that I am alone."

The response he had given me was a clear indication he no longer wished to discuss it. He was hurting by the fact - that I had no doubt - but there was something more. There was something within him that made him want people to stay away. It may have had something to do with what the diner manager said or perhaps what I may have overheard last night regarding this person called 'Maya.' Whatever the reason, it gave my mind more ammunition to look deeper into the hotel.

But, I wasn't going to let Mr. Hall know about this - not yet at least.

"I understand, I apologize Mr. Hall."

His features softened again, a smile spreading across his face in relief, "I forgive you, Miss Martin."

"And thank you again," I smiled, "I do appreciate everything you've done for me so far."

"No, thank you Kylie for believing in me."

***

Room 110 was the same I had left it in, the only difference being a new change of bedding - petal pink sheets with a dusty rose colored comforter. The room had been cleaned - the wardrobe wiped down along with the bed posts, the table, and the desk, the carpeting vacuumed, and the bathroom was spotless with a set of fresh towels - the color matching that of the bed.

I set my case down and zipped it open, pulling fresh shirts, jeans, socks, and under clothes out before replacing them into the wardrobe. I reasoned that I would at least make the room feel like my own for the few short days I would be here. My purse followed the three books I had brought, something that I thought I would read during my stay somewhere. I tucked the large bag into the wardrobe, closing it.

I moved around to the bedside, intending to place a few small things - my phone charger, the three books, and other trinkets I had brought - on or within the nightstand. The first drawer opened with surprising ease, allowing me to set two of my books in the drawer as well as my small bag of cheap jewelry I had brought. The second drawer, however, took a bit of time to pull open. I jiggled the drawer, easing it open gently as not to break it. As soon as the drawer was open, I was a bit surprised to see a small pink purse sitting within and covered with dust.

I gently picked it up, turning it over in my hands. The was a simple clasp coin purse with little pink flamingos covering the fabric. It looked like something a child - perhaps a small girl - would carry around and keep their allowance in. The purse itself felt soft, made from a cotton blend material, but felt aged as well. Dust clung to the fabric like it had been left in the drawers for a few years instead of a few days. It was also very light - I slowly pried it open to see if there was something inside, but it was empty - empty as the hotel that I found myself in.

"I wonder..." I closed the drawer slowly and set the purse at the top of my book, saving it for later. I would ask Mr. Hall if he knew anything about it and if there was a way to contact the person to whom it belonged to. However, a part of me believed that it belonged to the little girl that I had seen in the hallway the previous night.

The same little girl who had vanished without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	7. Chapter 7

Since I had already eaten a late breakfast - but an early lunch - I decided to take the opportunity to scope out the remaining floors of the hotel.

With the memory of the little girl in the hallway from the previous night now fresh in my head, I wanted to see if perhaps I could spot her again - so I took to the floor, moving steadily and silently.

It wasn't easy. The first floor was full of twists and turns, easy for someone to get lost if not for the signs on the walls indicating where the exit was. In some parts of the floor, it was almost dark save for the few lamps that lined each corner of the wall. Doors, dark mahogany, blended into the nearly dark read walls while shadows fell onto the matching carpeting - reaching out with murderous intent. I was comforted with the knowledge that I had no one chasing after me like in many of my favorite thrillers - knowing that not only would I get lost within these shadows and corridors, I would most likely be caught by whatever monster may have been pursuing me.

As I moved through the halls, I tried random doors here and there to look into - with little to no results. The ones I tried were locked - up tightly at that. I would need to use a master key to break into them and I had no doubt of who had one on their person. 

_ 'It's a bit strange that I find myself excited by the idea of snooping through our host's home, like a detective from those old classic mystery films,'  _ my mind thought.

"Well, I am a guest, which should allow me to at least search the floor that I'm staying on," I reasoned, "Besides, it's not like I'm going to be taking anything from the rooms. I'm just curious about what's inside them."

_ 'But aren't you still committing a crime? Breaking and entering ringing any bells?' _

I scoffed, "It was your idea to start posing questions."

With no luck on the first floor, I decided to take the lift to the next floor.

In total, from what I could gather from the floor buttons within the lift, there were at least five floors in the hotel. I didn't want to be snooping around on the ground floor yet - not with Mr. Hall still present there - and I didn't want to try the lower ground for fear he would go down to find something and see me there. I could go to the second and third floors to try the rooms up there and, hopefully, not be bothered by a sudden appearance by the proprietor.

Stepping onto the second floor when the lift stopped, I was surprised to see the main lobby covered with streamers and balloons hanging on the walls and strung out on the carpeting - as if someone was expecting a party to happen but no one showed, or it was leftover from whatever celebration had happened before my arrival. 

_ 'A birthday perhaps? A if so, who's?' _

I looked down the two entrance ways that divided the floor - 201 to 215 on left side, 216 to 225 on the right. The left side as I was peeking out from the elevator doors was completely black, not even so much as a candle was lit. The right side was still dark, but there was a bit of light that I could see from one of - most likely - many lamps.

_ 'Must be a financial strain to have all these lights on.' _

I could only agree with my mind, knowing full well that no one had visited this place for some time due to the lack of cleaning efforts as well as lack of repair the building needed. I suddenly felt myself comparing the building to the rotting of a tree. As the trees became older, they would become more vulnerable to diseases and insects that would cause harm to them. Eventually, they would rot from the inside out - pieces of bark falling from their branches as they shriveled and died. As the tree slowly died, the animals that depend on the protection of the living home would slowly leave to find a new place to call home. 

That's how this hotel felt. I could sense there was something rotting within the building, eating it from the inside out - and the lack of visitors that may have once graced these halls gave me the sense that there was something wrong. Something was tearing the building down from the inside out.

"I wonder if Mr. Hall feels the same about all of this?" I asked myself, heading toward the right side of the second floor.

I wasn't at all surprised to see the second floor was very much like the first - old peeling wallpaper, dust covered furniture and table tops, old framed photos of people and newspaper clippings (mostly advertising some sort of circus character or clown), and even an old shelving unit with nothing but medieval weapons and armor. The winding corridors also didn't help, as they were nearly pitch black, the only light being the wall lamps - though some were completely out.

Regardless, I pulled on a few doors that I could see in the never-ending darkness. They were all locked as well, even though I held onto that little glimmer of hope that maybe one of them would open for me.

I headed back to the lift, intending on trying the third floor when I heard a loud knocking echo in the empty halls. I stopped and listened, trying to figure out if it was just my imagination or not.

Silence.

_ Knock-knock-knock. _

"Who's knocking on Heaven's door?" I muttered, listening again. I wanted to try and get a sense of where the knocking was coming from, there may have been someone in trouble or maybe it was the little girl again - trying to alert me of something.

_ Knock-knock-knock. _

The knocking seemed to be coming from where the location of the lift was, so I headed in that direction quickly and quietly - following the noise to the best of my abilities, which was not an easy task as the corridor was dark and there were some holes in the carpeting that would attempt to trip me if I moved too fast. I kept my pace steady and eyes peeled. I stopped at the lift, now realizing that I had passed where the knocking was originating from.

I continued this back and forth several times, stopping and listening every now and again to figure out the exact location. It seemed to grow quiet between the doors to room 217 and 218 before echoing loudly from behind me if I walked past. I tugged on both of the doors to no avail.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is someone there?"

There came no reply.

"If someone's there, please knock," I tried to be reasonable, "I'm here to help you, but I can't help if I don't know where you are."

Silence again.

I sighed heavily, releasing my hand from the door knob and heading back to the lift. Then, I heard it again - only it wasn't just knocking.

_ Knock-knock-knock _ , "James? James Hall?"

I whirled around, seeing a strange man I had never seen before standing outside of 217 where I had just been.

He was about average height with an average build with thinning grey hair and a light stubble on his chin. He wore a heavyweight coat - even though it was late spring - and dark colored dress pants and dress shoes. He had a sort of badge hanging from his neck, the lanyard nearly matching the same color blue as his button-down shirt. He had a large bag in his hand, a sort of medical bag that was made of leather - something that may have been seen during the late 70s or early 80s. His other hand was rapping against the door.

"James? Please let me in. Your mother has sent me to help you. I just want a little chat, okay?"

Then, the door opened, a blinding light erupted from behind the closed door. I fell back with a gasp, landing on the floor as my hand lifted to cover my eyes.

But the strange man was gone.

I stood and headed over to the door, moving quickly to try and get in to see more. The door was locked, even as I pressed up against it - shoving into it once or twice. I backed away, looking at the door as my heart began to pound in my chest.

_ 'Who was that man and where had he gone?' _

The knocking had gone silent and the hallway was once again dark, leaving me alone with my thoughts and questions without answers.

***

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Mr. Hall was chuckling as he poured two cups of tea, handing me one.

It was now about four in the afternoon and after witnessing what I called 'a vision,' I decided now was the time to sit and think. Mr. Hall had heard me coming down in the lift and had greeted me in his usually cheery way, only to stop and frown at the sight of me looking very on-edge.

"Miss Martin?" he was hesitant, stopping a little ways away from my shivering body, "Are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"N-No, Mr. Hall," I shuddered, my mind still taking everything in, "I th-think I could use a cup of tea in all honesty."

"Alright, sit down in the main lobby and I'll bring some out," he was gone in a flash, moving quickly for a guy that had to be in his forties.

As I sat in one of the seats that were dust-free, my mind went back to what I had witnessed.

After the man disappeared on the second floor, my memory decided to serve me a recollection of the dream I had the previous night. The man's voice that I had heard on the second floor was the same as the one in my dream, bearing the same line of 'I just want a little chat.' The memory of last night's dream also made me remember of my encounter with the little girl in the hallway a little better. Dark pigtails with little white ribbons, a pale blue dress, and white shoes - it was the same as the little girl in the dream. 

_ But what could this mean? _

It couldn't be just a coincidence that I had seen, not one, but two people who had appeared to me in a dream. A part of me was wondering if I had just imagined it all, but another part felt there was something more going on than meets the eye. And still, the same question that I had ask in my dream rang loud and clear in my head.

What does this have to do with me?

_ 'Maybe it has nothing to do with you,'  _ my mind offered,  _ 'Maybe it has something to do with the hotel, or even Mr. Hall.' _

"But, if so, why do these visions keep happening? There must be some sort of connection..." I muttered.

"Miss Martin?"

I nearly jumped from my seat, eyes feeling wild and heart pounding as I tried to relax.

Mr. Hall had crept up beside me when I wasn't looking, a sturdy tea tray in his hands. The aroma of black tea wafted around us, emitting from the silver teapot. Two matching cups and saucers sat side by side on the tray along with creamer and sugar. There was also a small plate of chocolate chip biscuits, more than enough for the two of us.

"You looked like you needed a treat," Mr. Hall was continuing as he set the tray down, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thank you."

Now that everything seemed slightly normal, with my host sitting across from at the side table we had had tea at the previous day, I could feel my body relaxing as I took sips of my tea with sugar and nibbled on the edge of my biscuit.

When he made the comment about me seeing a ghost, I asked, "How can you tell?"

"You look paler than you did earlier," the chair squeaked as my host shifted his weight, relaxing into the back of the chair with his long fingers holding his cup, "and I did warn you that there may be ghosts running around here."

"No you didn't. Not that I recall."

One bushy brow raised as Mr. Hall replied, "I believe that I mentioned it was best to leave ghosts to their haunts last night."

The memory came back, "Of course, I apologize."

He shook his head, "Don't worry my dear. I've been told by other guests that they've seen spirits walking through the halls - but just because I haven't seen them doesn't mean they're not there."

"I've been told cats are great ghost detectors," I took another sip, "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Mr. Hall was silent as I began, "I saw a little girl in the corridors of the first floor last night during my stay. Then, just this afternoon, I saw a man knocking on a door on the second floor. He was asking for someone named James..." 

I noticed that Mr. Hall had stiffened in his chair but pressed on, "And I had seen these same two people in my dreams last night along with two others that I didn't recognize. Would you perhaps know anything about it?"

"Superstition is a powerful thing, Miss Martin," Mr. Hall spoke quickly, "These old buildings sometimes have the power to play tricks on your mind. As a child, I was a victim of it myself - my step-in father, Harvey, would spin tales to frighten me. I wouldn't worry too much about it and try to forget that it happened."

_ 'How can we forget about what we just witnessed though?' _ my mind asked.

I wasn't sure, but decided to let the matter drop. It seemed that Mr. Hall may have wanted to leave something alone - but what that something was I was determined to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of Amy Bell's story...

Unlike how our conversation over tea the previous day flowed animblely, today's conversations - if any - were more shorter and less... agreeable. The topics were simple answer questions like 'How has your day been?', 'Is the room still to your liking?', and so forth. In between each question was awkward filled silence, as if the two of us were separated by a thick glass wall and neither of us could communicate with one another. I could sense there was something that Mr. Hall wanted to confide me in, but there was an internal war going on in his mind.

Once both of us had our fill, of both tea and biscuits, I excused myself to my room - claiming that I was tired and in need of a short nap before supper. Mr. Hall accepted this answer without question, once again asking if I would be interested in coming to the comedy show tonight.

I declined, feeling a bit remorseful about not accepting his invitation. However, in my mind, I had more important matters that needed my attention - the little girl in the hallway and the strange man knocking on the doors of the second level, for instance. With the idea of asking questions to the hotel's proprietor about what I've witnessed thrown out the window, I would have to get my answers from somewhere else.

Once on my floor, I retreated down the hallway toward my room.

I could feel my mind thinking of possible explanations as well as solutions to what I had witnessed for the past two days.

For starters, the eeriness of the place.

The hotel had been abandoned for some time, it seemed, and all because of these unknown rumors about this so-called 'family curse.' All rumors and lies stemmed from some variation of the truth and there was no argument that two people had died in the hotel - as far as I knew - and one was under mysterious circumstances. My first thought was maybe someone had caught wind of this second death and believed that it was a part of something bigger. Perhaps they thought it was best to alert the rest of the town?

_ 'But where did that leave the little girl, and the strange man? And what about this James? Was 'James' the name of Jimmy Hall's father?'  _ my mind asked.

"Too many questions for my liking," I grumbled reaching my door, my head throbbing from everything.

A nap was beginning to sound quite nice at this point.

Closing the door behind me, I turned to get into the bed when my eyes caught the strange little girl again.

She was still dressed the same way I had seen her - a pale blue dress with ribbon ties in the back and white shoes. She was pale skinned with a slight flush on her cheeks and her dark hair was still tied up into two little ponytails with white ribbons. She was clutching the little pink purse in her hands, stroking the fabric as if it was a lifeline.

"Excuse me," I entered slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

She turned her head toward me, her dark eyes wide.

"Please, I didn't mean to startle you," I began, but the lights flickered before going out. When they turned on again, the little girl was gone.

The purse was back where it was - on top of my book on the bedside table - and there was no indication that there had been anyone else in the room. I rubbed my face, turning away and looking back toward the bed, hoping to trigger something. But the room was still empty, save for me.

_ Am I seeing things? _

I went into the bathroom and wiped down my face with warm water, rubbing the cleaning liquid into my skin. Maybe I was more tired than I thought...

***

_ Something was knocking on my door. _

_ I opened my eyes - surrounded by darkness with the only light sneaking in from the crack under the door from the hallway. I could hear voices, though muffled, from the other side of the door. I sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It wasn't moving, no sounds came from it. I reached out and tried the lamp, but the bulb refused to work. _

_ I would have to inform Mr. Hall about this. _

_ I stood then, deciding now would be more than a good chance to find him and let him know of my small problem. _

_ Opening the door to my room, I was surprised to see the hotel floor filled with people. _

_ There were families and businessmen - of all ages and sizes - moving about on the floor. Most of the men were dressed in deep colored double-breasted suits with wide ties and patterned shirts with some wearing heavy-looking overcoats. Younger men wore a sort of sports wear with sneakers and light washed denim - some with tears in the knees. Many of the women were wearing pencil-thin dresses, high heels, and large jewelry that expanded across their necks as well as nearly covered their entire wrists or fingers. Other women, much younger, wore off the shoulder sweaters and leggings or a variation with puffed sleeves and oversized belts in all different colors and patterns. The children that ran around the floor wore similar outfits to their parents, but had more bold geometric patterns covering their shirts, jackets, and bottoms. _

_ I looked down at my plain shirt and jeans, figuring that I must look like the odd-ball in the strange crowd of people.  _

_ As I left my room, no one seemed to notice me - and if they did, they didn't acknowledge my presence. I took the lift down, thinking that perhaps more people had come to stay with the music and art festival in town.  _

_ The ground floor was just as packed as the first floor was - people coming in or going out. Some were standing by the reception desk, checking in no doubt. There were staff members moving about the place as well, some entering the lift with cleaning supplies while others assisting with cases and overnight bags, carrying them up the stairway and to the rooms that were now filling up. _

_ But the entire place had changed!  _

_ The walls no longer had peeling wallpaper and the carpets and rugs were clean and dust-free. The photos lining the walls were dusted as well as the tables and lamps. The windows were wiped and soft classical music played from somewhere within the hotel. _

_ Was I dreaming? _

_ "Well, I think that's all, Mr. Bell," I turned as people by the register were finishing up, the voice that was speaking sounding strangely familiar, "You'll be in Room 227, on the second floor." _

_ "Thank you again, Mrs. Hall," the strange man spoke before turning to his wife, "Where's Amy?" _

_ "I think she went into the arcade room with Jimmy," the voice of Mrs. Hall spoke, "He seemed excited to show her around there. She's perfectly safe, and she'll have fun!" _

_ As if on cue, my feet started moving toward the mentioned room. _

_ The room, quite literally, was around the corner from the reception desk. I had passed it a few times before - heading into the auditorium to see Jimmy Hall's comedy act - but had never actually been inside. _

_ The walls were lined with old-style arcade cabinets, the colors bright neon as they flashed in the room. A pool table sat in the far back, surrounded by more arcade cabinets that advertised games like 'Donkey King', 'Dug Dig,' 'Ms Pac-man,' and more. Two children, a boy and a girl, were in the back corner and standing side by side at their respective games - noises from the cabinets and the loud clicking of buttons as they played. _

_ The boy, from behind, was wearing a large striped shirt with deep blue suspenders and black dress pants. His shoes were covered in dirt, no doubt from playing outside before coming back into the building. His thick dark curly covered his entire head and stood out in some places - like it was more frizzy than curly. When he turned to look at the girl beside him, I nearly gasped at the sight of those dark brown eyes. _

_ This had to be Jimmy Hall when he was about ten or so years old. _

_ The girl beside him, Amy I assumed, was the same little girl I had seen in the hallway and in my room - same clothing, same shoes, same everything. The little pink coin purse was on the cabinet nearby as she hit the buttons. _

_ "You're not bad at Froggies," Jimmy was laughing, turning back to his game. _

_ The game sounded it's signature 'Game Over' music sequence as Amy turned to look back at Jimmy, "Yeah, but not nearly as good as you are on Donkey King." _

_ Jimmy laughed again, hitting the buttons with more force as Amy watched from the side. _

_ It was almost cute to see the two of them reacting as Jimmy continued onward. Amy would shout, cheering for Jimmy as he moved the controls quicker and quicker and pressing the button harder and harder. But, in the end, little Jimmy was no match for the game's stats and lost, the music sounding once again in the room. _

_ "Oh, peanut butters!" Amy stamped her foot in frustration, "You almost had it Jimmy!" _

_ "I know, this is the third time I've tried beating it on that level," Jimmy seemed to shrug. _

_ "Do you want to go again?" _

_ "Not really, I just spent most of my allowance in here, and I kind of want to save for a cricket bat. My Uncle Harvey wants to teach me how to play eventually, but said I needed to buy my own equipment for it." _

_ "That kinda sucks," Amy held up her purse, "I just celebrated my birthday last week, so I've got a bit of money if you want to borrow a pence." _

_ Jimmy's demeanor seemed to change. He leaned back against the arcade cabinet, shoving his hands into his pockets and smiling smugly. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he spoke, his voice a little lighter than it had been before, "I have a better idea, Amy." _

_ She raised her brow as he continued, "Why don't we play hide and seek?" _

_ "Hide and seek? Why?" _

_ "Well, let's just say that the basement is filled with good hiding spots and you never know what you can find down there. Who knows? Maybe we'll find a ghost or something." _

_ Amy hesitated. _

_ I watched her expression, wondering what was going on. A part of me already knew what was bound to happen, but it was like watching a movie - everything that was happening now I was powerless to stop. It had already happened, in another life long before I was born. _

_ "Sure, but promise there aren't any spiders down there?" _

_ "I promise. Now, come on!" _

_ *** _

_ I stood in the lift, watching as the two children exit to the lowest part of the hotel. Amy had left her purse with Mrs. Hall at the reception desk before coming down, afraid to leave it somewhere and forget about it.  _

_ The ground of the lowest floor was covered with dirt and the loud pumping of the boilers were nearly deafening. The walls across from the lift were bricked, thought it seemed as they were just put in - strangely. There were doors on either side of the room as well as a closed door before us.  _

_ Jimmy led Amy to the door in front of us, pulling it open, "This way." _

_ "Why in there?" Amy asked. _

_ "It's a bigger room. Plus, Uncle Harvey keeps some old boxes with paperwork and other stuff down here in this room." _

_ "But what about those other doors?" Amy pointed to one end of the hall. _

_ "Mum's office is there, but she doesn't want anyone playing there. Special paperwork and all," Jimmy explained, "And the other door is sealed. My keys won't open that door for whatever reason." _

_ Amy seemed to accept that answer and followed Jimmy through the boiler room doors. I waited in the lift to see what would happen. A scream followed shortly after with Jimmy running out of the boiler room and slamming the door shut. _

_ "Jimmy! Let me out! Jimmy!" Amy was screaming as she pounded on the door. _

_ Jimmy, however, ignored her and pulled an old spare chair and pushed it up against the door. He started laughing hysterically, snickering and gasping for breath. _

_ "Here's a new one! How long does it take to get one out of a locked room?!" _

_ "Jimmy! This isn't funny! Open the door! Please!" _

_ But the boy didn't listen. He was laughing far too hard, too hard for a child his age. He returned to the lift and the two of us descended to the ground floor. It was frightening to see Jimmy in this manner, watching as his eyes glinted and his smile spread across his features in a wicked manner. _

_ "See? Told you it would be fun," he grinned to himself, "That little chit is too stupid to even get out without someone down there to help her." _

_ I blinked hard, feeling tears spring to my eyes, 'Why? Why would you do such a horrible thing?' _

_ But he couldn't hear me. _

_ Once back on the ground floor, he moved quickly to the office that was behind the reception desk. I followed behind, interested in what he was going to do now. Surely he would let his mother know where Amy was? _

_ He knocked on the door before Mrs. Hall's voice beckoned him in.  _

_ Mrs. Hall, sitting at her desk, was a stunningly beautiful woman. She was thin and wore a dark navy dress with a large pearl necklace around her neck. Her dark waves, similar to Jimmy's curls, fell around her shoulders, stopping at the neckline of her dress. Her shoes were cream colored, glowing in the darkness for the lower half of the room. _

_ "Mum, Amy wants her coin purse back," Jimmy spoke, clasping his hands behind his back. _

_ Mrs. Hall looked confused, "Why didn't she come in to get it herself?" _

_ "She was heading back up to her room and forgot, I guess. I offered to bring it up for her," the lie seemingly slipped off his tongue. _

_ Although she seemed doubtful, Mrs. Hall pulled open the drawer and handed the purse to her son. _

_ "Now, Jimmy, I have to finish signing a few of these papers alright?" she smiled, closing the drawer back up, "If you would go find your uncle when you have a moment, I would really appreciate it." _

_ "But Uncle Harvey's always hanging around with the guests out back, Mum," Jimmy argued, "Why can't one of the staff members go do it?" _

_ "Because we're short-handed right now. I just need your help for a little bit. If you do as I ask, I'll give you an additional pence for your allowance next week, alright?" _

_ "...Okay." _

_ She stood and kissed her son on the forehead before shooing him out the door, closing it behind him. Jimmy took the purse and slipped back into the arcade. _

_ I watched from the shadows as he dumped the contents of the purse out onto the pool table, coins rolling all over the green felt. He counted each coin, smiling to himself and pocketing the money. _

_ "Seventy-five pence, that's not bad," he giggled to himself. _

_ Somehow, watching as he walked over to another of the arcade games and deposited a few of the stolen coins into the machine, I realized that this was just the beginning of Amy's story. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Amy Bell's story...

_ Jimmy had stayed in the arcade for about an hour before Mrs. Hall had come into the room, followed by a very angry Amy Bell. _

_ During the hour leading up to the confrontation, my feet guided my body as if they were wanting me to see every side from Jimmy's point of view. After one game, his entire demeanor switched back - a look of confusion on his face. His hand delved into his pocket again, pulling out Amy's coin purse before rushing to the lift as I followed close behind. I had half-hoped that he was intending on going back down to the lower ground and getting Amy out as well as apologize to her and give her back what he had taken. However, he rode up to the second floor. _

_ Walking quickly, and passing a few people in the process, Jimmy stopped outside of Room 225 and knocked on the door. _

_ Mr. Bell, Amy's father, opened the door, "Yes? Can I help you?" _

_ "I'm sorry to bother you, sir," Jimmy's voice was small, but polite, "but I was wondering if Amy had come up here at all?" _

_ I was a bit taken back. Did he not remember that he had locked Amy in the basement? And if so, what was he planning on doing to her family? _

_ "I thought Amy was with you in the arcade," Mr. Bell answered. _

_ "She was. I was so focused on my game that I didn't see her sneak out," he held up the now empty purse to him, "I found this in my pocket, I think she may have asked me to hang onto it for her. But, I don't know where she went, so I thought I'd bring it up here to see if she came back." _

_ "Well, I must say I appreciate it, sonny," Mr. Bell took the offered coin purse from Jimmy's hand, "I'll make sure Amy gets it back." _

_ "Thank you, sir," Jimmy smiled and turned back to the lift. _

_ It was shortly after returning to the arcade that Mrs. Hall had made her appearance, a look of concern on her features, "Jimmy?" _

_ I watched as Jimmy turned to face his mother, surprised and relieved to see Amy standing behind her. _

_ "Mum! You found Amy!" he smiled. _

_ Mrs. Hall's arms were crossed over her chest, brows furrowed, "Jimmy, did you lock Amy in the boiler room down in the lower parts of the hotel?" _

_ "What? No!" Jimmy's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, "I don't even like going down there!" _

_ "Liar!" Amy shouted back, "You locked me down there! You even stole my purse!" _

_ "No I didn't! I gave it to your dad! Honest!" _

_ Mrs. Hall looked between the two children, eyeing them both, "Alright you two, I've had enough of this. Amy, I think it would be best for you to go back to your room. I'll discuss everything with your parents tonight while they're eating." _

_ Amy nodded, glaring at Jimmy before leaving the room, obviously trying to hold back tears from the terror she no doubt saw while trapped in the lower level. _

_ Mrs. Hall turned to Jimmy, "As for you Jimmy, I think it would be best if you went to your own room and stay there until supper. I don't know why you thought it was funny to do such a dirty trick like that, but that was cruel." _

_ "But, mum..." _

_ "No buts, Jimmy. Go upstairs. Now." _

_ Jimmy hung his head and left as the vision before me faded to black. _

***

_ Lights blazed above me. I shielded my eyes as the lights dimmed again and I found myself standing on the second floor in an empty hallway. _

_ "I bet you can't catch me, Amy!" _

_ I turned, seeing Jimmy racing down the hallways, a big smile on his lips, with Amy following close behind him. She reached out, trying to grab the back of his shirt but tripped over her feet and fell to the ground with a loud  _ thud!

_ Jimmy skidded to a halt, turning around and coming back toward Amy, kneeling beside her, "Hey, you okay?" _

_ "Yeah, I'm okay," Amy smiled, sitting up and looking at her knees. Both were scraped and one had a small cut - but nothing too serious it seemed. Jimmy helped her stand and dusted her off. _

_ "I think you need to get that cleaned off. My room's down the corridor here, why don't we use the bathroom and get some warm water on it," he spoke, looking at it a bit closer. _

_ Amy nodded, clearly understanding that it was important to get the cut cleaned up and bandaged. It seemed that the argument about Amy being locked in the basement had been forgotten, turning now into a friendship that would be mended over time. I couldn't help but smile in relief as I followed the two of them like I had done before, watching and following as they disappeared around the corner and into one of the far end rooms - Room 223. Jimmy unlocked the door and pushed it open, leading Amy inside. _

_ "My bathroom's here," he pointed to the room, "I think mum keeps some bandages in one of the drawers but the sink in there if you need one." _

_ "Thanks, Jimmy," Amy closed the door behind her while Jimmy walked further into the room, perching on his messy bed. _

_ Much like my room, the wallpaper was covered in the same chocolate and cream-colored stripes with the same little pink rose buds painted into the cream parts of the paper, glowing with the help of the scarlet colored carpeting - though it looked far too girly for a ten year old boy. In the main part of the room was another carved wooden bed with a high back headboard, a heavy wooden wardrobe, and a small bedside table with a lamp. _

_ To make the room more of his own, Jimmy had covered the walls with cricket and football posters - some with popular players on them such as Ian Botham, George Best, and Kevin Keegan. Two or three small plush toys lined the side bedside table - each a bit worn from the years - and one large plush dog character sat on the bed surrounded by covers and sheets. There was also paper covering the floor in random places of the room - covered in drawings of people or animals. _

_ Jimmy had picked up a few of the drawings and looked them over, something becoming a little unsettling. It was then that I noticed the switch again - his hair seemed to become crazed as did his eyes. His look of confusion suddenly became a look of wicked glee. His body from slumped tiredness switched over to become twitching with excitement. _

_ When Amy came out of the bathroom, a bandage on her knee, she grinned at her friend, "Jimmy? You still want to play?" _

_ "Sure!" the boy's voice had changed, a slight octave higher like before, and Amy didn't seem to notice, "I have a perfect idea. Why don't you go and grab your favorite toy and I'll grab mine and we can sit and play with them together?" _

_ Amy clapped in excitement, "Alright. But, aren't we a little old for tea parties?" _

_ "Who said anything about a tea party?" Jimmy chuckled wickedly. _

_ Amy seemed a bit nervous but left anyway to retrieve her toy. _

_ As she did so, I watched as Jimmy moved about the room, opening the doors to the wardrobe and pulling out a lighter and a small green bottle with the label "Turpentine" written on it. I could feel myself scratching the back of my head, wondering what in the world he would be doing with a bottle of lighter fluid and a lighter. Surely he wasn't going to set the girl's toy on fire, was he? _

_ Amy reappeared, closing the door behind her, with a fuzzy brown teddy bear in hand. _

_ At the sight of it, Jimmy frowned, "Are you sure that's your favorite toy?" _

_ "Well, yes... is there a problem?" Amy asked, pigtails falling to one side as she cocked her head. _

_ "Most favorite toys are worn, like mine," he snatched the dog off the bed.  _

_ The plush dog was worn with stains and strange patches covering its body. Now being a little closer to the toy, I could smell something smoky emitting from the toy's fabric. One of the eyes had also been torn out and stuffing was falling from a hidden broken seam. This toy, yes, looked well loved - but I wasn't sure if it was just worn because he clutched it to his chest at night to help ward off night terrors that crept into the room. _

_ Amy looked down at her bear, "Well, I just got it... maybe a week ago?" _

_ "Ah, so it's a new favorite then?" Jimmy nodded, patronizingly, "I see... that might still work." _

_ "What will work?" _

_ Jimmy grinned wickedly, "Come with me and I'll show you." _

_ Both kids headed into the bathroom, each clutching their personal toy. _

_ I watched from the doorway as Jimmy set the dog into the bathtub and took Amy's bear and set it beside the old plush. Amy watched as Jimmy pulled the bottle of turpentine out of his pocket and held it up. _

_ "Do you know what this is?" he asked her. _

_ "Tur-pin-tine..." Amy read the label slowly before shaking her head, "No, what is it?" _

_ "I'll show you," Jimmy then proceeded to pour the bottle over both of the toys. Once they were thoroughly soaked, he recapped the bottle and returned it to his pocket, pulling the lighter out. _

_ "What are you-" _

_ Amy didn't have time to finish as the fire flicked alive in Jimmy's hands, bouncing onto the bear then the dog. Red hot flames and smoke began to eat at the two plush toys, leaving scars and open seams filled with cream-white stuffing. _

_ This was how the dog got so badly ruined, I thought, my own eyes widened and heart screaming at the sight. _

_ Amy screamed, snatching her bear from the tub, and cried out as the flames attacked her tiny hands and arms. Jimmy snatched the bear back up and tossed it into the tub, throwing the water on before turning to Amy. _

_ "Naughty little girl," he all but growled, grabbing her hands, "Don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?" _

_ Amy screamed, pulling her body away from him, "I hate you! You're horrible Jimmy!" _

_ She rushed from the room, tears crawling down her cheeks. Jimmy moved quickly, following Amy down the hallway. I peered around the corner, my feet keeping me from leaving the room completely. _

_ Jimmy rushed ahead of Amy toward one of the medieval showcases at the end of said hallway. He jumped on a nearby chair and seemingly pulled one of the swords easily out of its casing, twirling it about and pointing it at Amy as she stopped. It was only a few inches away from her neck, and the fear was evident in her eyes. _

_ "Where do you think you're going, Miss Amy Bell?" Jimmy's psychotic grin was spread across his lips again, wielding the weapon as if he had done it his entire life. _

_ "I-I n-need a doctor, Jimmy," Amy hiccupped, "My hand is really hurting, Jimmy. P-please." _

_ "You don't need a doctor, Amy. Look," he held out his own hand that was brandish with scars, "We're matching now! Isn't that what friends have, matching marks?" _

_ "Bracelets, Jimmy," Amy corrected, "but this isn't like that. What if it gets infected?" _

_ "I won't let that happen. If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll give you something that'll help your hand." _

_ "How can I trust you?! You ruined my teddy bear! Stole my money!" _

_ "Can you prove it though?" Jimmy countered, moving the blade of the sword a bit closer to Amy. _

_ I could feel tears breaking out, my fear for what happened to Amy starting to come through. Was she killed by a sword in the hallway? _

_ To my surprise, Amy agreed, backing down toward the hallway and back into Jimmy's room. _

_ "That's a good girl," Jimmy grinned, returning the sword to it's casing. _

_ Once the two of them returned, Jimmy shut the water off to the nearly full tub and pulled Amy into the bathroom and put her hands into the water. Tears sprung on the girl's cheeks as white skin peeled from her hands and lower forearms. _

_ "Keep them in the water, I'll be back with some medicine." _

_ Once the door clicked closed, Amy began to cry out. _

_ I came around her and desperately tried to hold onto her, but my arms went straight through her. Memories of the past - they could neither see, hear, nor feel my presence. I was a ghost in this world. _

_ But my heart could still ache for the poor girl. _

_ Jimmy returned a few moments later with a glass and large unnamed bottle filled with golden liquid. He set the glass on the counter top in the bathroom before uncapping the bottle and pouring the liquid into the glass until it was nearly full. He recapped it and set the bottle on the ground by the toilet. _

_ "Amy, I have some medicine ready for you," Jimmy smiled. _

_ The little girl stood, her hands shaking as she reached for the glass. Jimmy had her sit on the toilet seat cover and dried one hand before wrapping it up and handing her the glass. _

_ The first sip she took made her face scrunch up, "Jimmy? What is this? It tastes horrible and smells like something my dad would drink." _

_ "It's medicine, Amy," Jimmy answered, drying off her other hand, "It will help you and your hands feel better." _

_ "How much of this do I have to drink?" _

_ Jimmy picked the bottle up as if inspecting it, "Maybe one and a half glasses." _

_ "One and a half?!" _

_ "Drink Amy, you'll feel better." _

_ As she did as she was told, both Jimmy and I watched as she slowly became drowsy. Her eyelids became lidded and her body was slowly slumping. She hiccuped once or twice as her body swayed while she was sitting. _

_ 'Somehow, I don't think that was medicine...' my mind spoke. _

_ "How are you feeling, Amy?" Jimmy was giggling, that wicked smile spread across his face. _

_ "Little b-better," Amy spoke slowly, starting to fall forward a bit, "W-What w-was th-that stuff?" _

_ "Medicine, and I think it's working. How does your hand feel?" _

_ "Can't feel it," Amy answered, "Can't feel anything... is th-that normal?" _

_ "Oh, yes, absolutely normal." _

_ Jimmy emptied the tub and grabbed the two plush toys out, both dripping with water. He squeezed water out of the dog before tossing it in a hamper in his room. He did the same with the bear, however he never threw it in the hamper to get washed. Instead, he left the room. _

_ Amy was still slouched on the toilet seat when he returned. _

_ "Don't worry about your teddy, Amy," Jimmy cooed, "I'll have my mum wash it just for you." _

_ "Still mad that you ruined him..." Amy slurred. _

_ "Now, don't be like that. Come on, there one more thing I want to show you before you have to go back to your room for lunch." _

***

_ The three of us stood on the very top level of the stairs, looking all the way down to the ground floor. _

_ Amy was standing on the railing of the top floor, humming as she looked over the edge. The so-called "medicine" that Jimmy had given her was making her hallucinate a bit, making her see things that weren't there. As well as feeling things. _

_ "I feel so light, Jimmy," Amy smiled dreamily, "I wonder if I can fly..." _

_ "You probably could," Jimmy suggested to my horror, "You're really not that heavy to begin with. You might even be able to fly right into bed." _

_ "You think so?" When Jimmy nodded earnestly, Amy slipped through the iron railing, standing on the edge of the stairs like she was on the edge of a cliff.  _

_ The height was unimaginable. From where we stood, the staircase went around and around in the small hallway that may have been used as one of many fire escapes. It seemed to stop at the lower level, meaning the drop would be five stories high - enough to kill a person if they tried anything. _

_ Amy turned back to Jimmy, smiling casually, "Can't you fly?" _

_ "I did, once," Jimmy's eyes glinted again, feeding the lies like fuel to a tire on a plush toy, "but, once you do it, you won't be able to stop." _

_ Amy smiled and leaned forward, her hands loosening the grip on the iron bars. I looked around - there was no one around to see this. I could only hope that Jimmy would grab her before she did anything. _

_ Then, Amy let go. _

_ Childish laughter turned into screams. My feet were suddenly released and I pushed myself forward, running down to the bottom of the stairs as fast as I could. I hoped that I would be fast enough to reach the bottom before she did. _

_ But, fate had already played its part in this sad scene. _

_ Amy would always become burnt. She would always be tricked into drinking alcohol, thinking that it was medicine. She would always be brought to the top floor. She would always fall. _

_ And she would always land on the top of the steps leading down to the lower level of the hotel. _

_ I knelt beside her as her eyes turned lifeless and her body became still and cold. I couldn't touch her shoulder even though I longed to. I wanted to pick her up and bring her to her parents, to tell them what I had seen. _

_ But I was not there then. _

_ Nor was I there now… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for now.  
> I will be setting up a schedule for posts: every week day will have one chapter posted and the weekends will be my days off.  
> It may change as the story progresses - but I don't want to lose too much time as I'm a bit afraid of abandoning this 😅

I sat in the empty dining auditorium, fiddling with my phone and the paper back that had sat on my bedside table while my mind was reeling.

Upon awakening, I could feel my body heave as I rushed to the bathroom - letting last night's supper come flying up, out, and into the toilet. I had gasped for breath for what seemed like hours, trying to help slow my aching heart from what I had just seen.

I forced myself to recall every detail, every emotion, every bit of sensation from last night's dream - all surrounding Amy Bell and her untimely death in the hotel.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Amy," I whimpered, tugging myself close to the cool glazed concrete that I rested against, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Miss Martin."

My head shot up and turned toward the doorway so fast my head was spinning.

There she was, little Amy Bell. Blood covered her dress and matted her pretty dark curls. Her eyes, still lifeless, looked upon me with a kindness that I had only seen from friends and family. She walked forward, her feet never touching the ground as she moved to sit on the side of the tub, her voice light, "I know you are afraid, but please don't be of me."

"I-I'm not afraid," I countered like a child, "You just... surprised me is all," I closed the lid to the toilet and sat on it.

Silence passed between the two of us. It was strange, talking to a ghost, or spirit, or whatever Amy chose to call herself now.

"Is everything I saw true?" I asked after some time, no longer willing to sit in silence, "No... porky pies?"

"None, Miss Martin," Amy answered, "Everything that you have seen is the truth."

"What happened afterward?"

Amy sighed, her little shoulders falling, "I really don't know. I remember waking up in the halls, but no one could see me... no one could hear me, no matter how much I cried. Eventually, I realized that I was no longer a part of this world that I found myself in. I must've cried for hours..."

"You were a child," I spoke, "That... THING took your life from you."

"But I don't believe it was Jimmy, even though it looked like him," Amy sighed as she explained, "Some years ago, I found Mrs. Hall wandering the halls like I have been. She was distraught and I wanted -  _ needed _ \- to know the truth about why it was that Jimmy had targeted me, a little girl who had come along with her parents while they were on a business trip. She told me, after crying for some time, that Jimmy has two lives sharing a body - at least that's what a man named Dr. Bose believed."

" _ Two _ lives?" I blinked hard, "Like... two different personalities?"

"I'm not sure," Amy's ghost admitted, "I didn't understand, nor did I believe her. Then, Maya and her friends came here - that's when all of us realized what it was that he was fighting."

This was raising more and more questions. Who was this Maya? What did she have to do with the hotel and it's secrets? And, more importantly, how many spirits were trapped here?

Amy's spirit stood, her face now glum, "It is my time to leave you, Miss Martin. I wish there was more I could offer."

"Just answer me this," I asked, "Why come to me? I'm not exactly the most capable person to assist any of you. I'm just a twenty-eight year old in university..."

"You have an extraordinary gift, Miss Martin," Amy smiled, "You can see us, hear us... talk with us. From the moment you entered this hotel, I knew that if anyone could help free us, it had to be you. Maya was similar in that sense, but she was too young - only a teenager. She still was a child, like me, and she needed to get away from here, to be free to live out the remaining years she had left before adulthood came for her.

"However," the little ghost girl continued, "you, Miss Martin, are able to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You must be able to do this, should you wish to help all of us... even Jimmy Hall."

I looked down, laughing and shaking my head, "This can't be happening... this can't be real. This only happens in story books!"

But my crazed reply went unanswered.

Amy Bell's spirit had disappeared when I looked back up again. I stood from my spot, heading into the bedroom portion of my room with some hope that I would see the next spirit like Scrooge had seen in "A Christmas Carol" or Amy departing through the wall. The room was empty, however, and Amy Bell's coin purse had also disappeared from the room. 

_ 'The spirit of Amy Bell must've taken it with her,'  _ my mind supplied as I prepared for the day.

Now, dressed in a heavy sweatshirt, jeans, and sturdy tennis shoes, I was waiting for something to happen in the auditorium. 

Originally, my thoughts had taken me to the strange man on the second floor - standing outside of room 217 and 218. Maybe he was the next spirit I would have to encounter, but the problem was this: Amy Bell had appeared to me twice. Did this mean I was going to have to trigger something in order to see him for that second time, or would I have to find something like I did with Amy and her coin purse?

My stomach let out a loud growl, reminding me that it was empty after everything that went down this morning. I would need to get breakfast at some point, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to call a taxi to go into town - especially now that it seemed that I had a reputation as "The Visitor of the Sea View Hotel."

The doors to the auditorium opened, causing me to look up toward them.

Mr. Hall was pushing them open, as no one used the area anymore it would be the last place to clean before preparing for the remainder of the day, and propping them open with the little door stoppers. 

"Good morning, Mr. Hall," I called toward him - better to make my presence known now than later.

His head snapped up and a wide friendly grin covered his features, "Good morning, Miss Martin! Pleasure to see you - though you're up a little early..."

"I had a bit of a rough night," I admitted.

Mr. Hall came over, standing beside the table I was currently sitting, before asking, "Is everything alright? Was the bed not comfortable enough? I know this old furniture can be a bit harder compared to more modern designs."

"No, just had a nightmare I guess," I lied, "and just couldn't get back to sleep."

"Apologies for that."

"What do you have to be sorry about? You didn't cause them."

"I always apologize for little things, Miss Martin," Mr. Hall chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head and causing the same bowler hat to fall forward a tad bit, "It's sort of a habit that I've picked up over the years - especially after my mum passed."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," I spoke, though I had an idea she was deceased - probably by this man's hands as well.

"She was... quite a woman," Jimmy blinked hard, "My apologies, memories are always brought up when I mention her."

"Well, if you're interested, I'd like to hear about her," I admitted.

In Amy's memories of the woman, she seemed like someone who cared very much for her family and was always there - even if her son was a bit... strange. Maybe I could find out a little bit about her in order to get in contact with her spirit.

Mr. Hall seemed a bit nervous about talking, "Are you sure, Miss Martin? It's... hard to remember for me - and as you said before, we barely know each other."

I did say that.

But I pushed, "I would like to hear about her. I can tell you rarely have contact, if any, with other members of your family - I'd like to know about her, what kind of mother she was. And, perhaps, I'll share a little bit about mine..."

Mr. Hall seemed to perk up at once about the idea, his eyes glistening with excitement and joy, "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt... but, allow me to prepare a morning meal first. I haven't eaten yet, and I don't think you have either."

"Not yet, but I would love to," I smiled, "I've also noticed that we seem more comfortable with each other while we're eating."

Mr. Hall let out a loud laugh - this one much more preferable to his crazed laughing from two nights ago.

***

The tray Mr. Hall brought in was filled with food - far too much perhaps or only the two of us.

The tray was long with several smaller dishes on it, piled with sausages, bacon, and toast. Eggs and a slice of toast sliced in half were on two smaller plates, with a bowl of baked beans and diced mushrooms and tomatoes on another plate. A small teapot sat in the center, to keep the tray balanced, and two small tea cups were beside it. The same creamer and sugar containers sat with the hearty meal.

"Oh my goodness," I chuckled, allowing Mr. Hall to place the tray on the table before me, "This is quite a bit of food, Mr. Hall!"

"At this point, you might as well start calling me Jimmy," Mr. Hall clucked, taking a seat across from me, "but, I figured after everything yesterday - an that you only ate a bit for supper last night before disappearing - I figured a full breakfast was in order, for both of us."

"What would you normally make for yourself?" I was sort of curious, not only about the history of the hotel, but also about this man's lifestyle.

Mr. Hall - Jimmy - helped himself to his plate and began to pile a few of the sausages and tomatoes onto it as he answered, "Normally eggs and toast - I don't get much time to sit down and enjoy a meal. Never actually."

I took a swallow of my eggs - hot and fluffy, "Not me either, I usually grab a slice of toast or a muffin before heading into classes."

"I was curious about that," Jimmy poured the tea, handing me the now filled cup, before turning to pour his own, "What are you studying?"

"I wanted to be a writer," I answered, taking a slow sip of the hot brew, "I wanted to write movie scripts or books that had a direct impact on someone's life. But, it was too broad... My parents recommended something in the business category, claiming that if I could write legal documents that I might become a lawyer's secretary or something like that."

"Is that what you want to do, though?"

His question made me think. I always felt obligated to keep my family happy because it was something they wanted me to do. I couldn't really share my dreams with them due to the fact that they would get shot down or turned inside out into something completely different.

But, was what I was doing something I wanted to do?

I looked up at my host before shaking my head, "No, not really. Though some classes may come into use in the future though."

"You're always looking on the brighter side of things, eh?" Jimmy set his fork down and folded his hands, leaning forward, "I often wished I had that ability to go to university instead of staying here. My mother was very worried about my health growing up - I was always getting into trouble in her eyes - and this hotel, essencentially, was my inheritance. It was the only thing I knew - thus I was taught by my mother, and a bit by my uncle, before she died."

"How old were you, when she passed away?" I asked.

Jimmy wrinkled his nose, eyes rolling back and forth in his head as he thought, "Mid to late twenties... I think. Somewhere in there..."

"And how old are you now?"

"I just turned forty-four on my last birthday."

"Is that why all the streamers and balloons were hanging around on the first and second floor?"

One of Jimmy's bushy eyebrows were raised, "I... I'm not sure. I don't recall putting any decorations up, but maybe I did."

_ 'Maybe that other side of him that Amy mentioned about did,'  _ my mind thought. I let the subject drop, turning the conversation back to his mother.

As we ate, I was able to get a better understanding about the person Mrs. Hall was.

Mrs. Hall - or Rose, as Jimmy supplied - was a woman who was concerned about the well-being of her only child. She had home-schooled most of his life after an encounter at school that left Jimmy covered in bruises and another boy with a broken nose. She also had called upon his uncle, Harvey Hall - a distant relative of his deceased father - to be a stand-in father figure and hotel operator when she needed time alone with her son. Jimmy also talked about the memories of helping his mother run the hotel in his later years and about the uprising comedy act before things ran sour - causing many of the rumors about the hotel to start and the eventual suicide of his mother.

"It was very difficult, having to bury her when I was only twenty-nine," Jimmy answered, "I still am trying to understand why she would do it, just leave me to deal with all of it..."

"I don't think that was her intention, Jimmy," I reached across the table, grasping his hand in mine, "I think there may have been something more going on than just the lack of visitors. Do you recall something - anything - that may have triggered her suicide?"

Jimmy was silent. If he chose not to say anything about it, I wouldn't push it. It was already a difficult subject to talk about - even I knew, though I had yet to lose either of my parents yet.

"I think it may have had to do something with my father," Jimmy's voice cracked, surprising me, "I never met him and don't remember anything about him. My uncle never knew him as they were distant cousins and my mum refused to talk about him if I brought it up. But... the day she died, she mentioned something about how he was buried in the hotel. I don't know or understand why though..."

"He was buried in the hotel?" I couldn't believe my ears, "Like... how some famous kings and queens are buried in churches?"

Jimmy could only shrug. He wasn't sure about it either.

"But, I suppose, it's best to leave the secrets that died with the dead stay with the dead, Miss Martin," he sighed, his hand twisting up and grabbing a hold of mine gently, "That's what they say in those mystery novels, right?"

"Perhaps," I agreed for the moment, "and you can call me Kylie, Jimmy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I think this is something we need to talk about before continuing with the story.  
> In a thread on twitter I came across while working on this story, another person involved with ADON had talked about characters (specifically Maya) being placed in a relationship with Jimmy among the fandom and it was worry-some. They had talked about Jimmy being unfixable - espcially since he is an abuser. Jimmy Hall may not want to be, but he is - and had specifically attacked Maya. Some people (and I'm sure I've thought it too as I was writing) say that Jimmy can't help it and is a victim of abuse which diminishes real victims of abuse by combining violent abusive behaviour with trauma and mental illnesses (which is something we don't want). Jimmy - whether doing it with intention or under the influence of "Hugo" - still abused someone.   
> I will also say this: I'm quite certin that I have "broken puppy syndrome" - as someone might call it - and what it means is that I have the desire to help heal and nurture someone and, quite possibly, be the only person to see the real person underneath the layers and layers of abusive behavior - even if that person is fictional. But, that's no excuse.  
> The long and short of it: ships like this can and will give ideas that will eventually lead to abusive relationships in the future. I do not, under any circumstances, want to be the cause of an abusive relationship. I never realized what I was doing until it was pointed out to me. I apologize for this behavior and know that there is no excuse for doing so.   
> I started writing "The Monsters of the Mind" specifically to get a feel for psychological-thrillers (as I've never written one before) and was intrigued by the darkness of Jimmy's character and wanted to work with in writing my story.  
> If you guys feel sick for reading this after everything I've just said - I won't blame you for not reading this anymore. It's made me feel a bit sick myself for not seeing it sooner. However, I will continue to write it and hope, if you so desire to, that you stick around for the ending.  
> Thank you everyone for your time and understanding.  
> With much love  
> -Mari

Following breakfast, I decided to head back up to the second floor.

Part of my mind believed that there may have been something inside of Room 217 where I had seen the strange unknown man knocking on the door, calling out for 'James'. That man may have been the spirit of Dr. Bose - a doctor who may have known about Amy's death. At least, it seemed like Amy knew of him, though they had never met when they were alive.

The lift came to halt on the second floor, doors opening with a soft click. 

As before, the colored streamers and balloons were there - littering the ground and hanging on the walls. Lamps, still covered in dust and cobwebs, flickered on and off - making me feel as if there may have been another presence nearby. I stepped onto the floor, the boards under the scarlet carpeting creaking with my weight.

I turned toward the way I had last seen the strange specter. The hallways were a bit brighter than before, the lights on the ceiling and on the wall glowing off of the red patterned wallpaper. I listened, hoping to hear something that would help guide to where I needed to be.

Nothing.

I sighed, "Then there's something I might need to find..."

I headed down the now brightly lit hallway toward the two doors where I had seen the spirit the day before.

Not to my surprise, both doors were still locked and tightly. I was glad that I had the decency to put my hair up with bobby pins and a hair tie before leaving my room for the day. I pulled one of them out of my thick locks, fiddling with it in my fingers before crouching down and sticking the end into the lock.

I had only done this once before. When I first started at university in my early-twenties, my best friend needed my help to get a few of her belongings back from an abusive boyfriend and was too afraid to go to the police - scared about what he might do to her if she called. Luckily, I had been playing around with the idea of lock-picking and - though illegal - we snuck into the arsehole's place while he was out. We did manage to get most of her personal belongings, but some items were missing - I figured he must've sold them after taking them from her in order to keep up his chav appearances.

I didn't typically care for him.

As for what I was doing, I knew that in order to help the other spirits like Amy Bell, I would have to uncover the secrets of the Sea View Hotel. I had no doubt that there was something going on with Jimmy Hall's mind - there was something keeping him from being completely honest with himself - and that part of him had done several immoral things in his lifetime thus far, wearing his skin like a disguise in order to hide.

I twisted and turned the hair pin a few times before the door let out a soft 'click.'

_ 'We're in!'  _ my mind was still pleased I knew how to jimmy a lock. I stood and turned the knob - opening up the room. 

The room was dark and smelt of must and decay, dust hung in the air as if the room hadn't been entered in for some time. The light from the hallways bounced onto cobwebs that hung from everywhere - the carved bed, lamp shades, the wardrobe... even the remaining coat hangers inside the wardrobe.

I had to move quickly, just in case Jimmy had come up to clear out the main lobby of the second floor. I opened every door, looked in every nook - anywhere I could see in the darkness with the open room door leading into the brightly lit corridor as my source of light - looking for something, anything that would tie to the next spirit that needed to have their story told.

I started in the bathroom, opening the cabinets under the sink and around the backend of the toilet. Finding nothing, I turned to the main room. The wardrobe was empty, save for a few dust bunnies and mothballs. The trunk at the end of the bed had nothing in it either. I crouched onto the floor next, patting the ground under the bed with hope of feeling something. I only found a gum wrapper, caked in dust.

The final place to look was the bedside table. Surely, if it was something for the doctor, he had to have used it at some point?

I pulled open the drawers slowly, but both were empty. The top of the side table was filthy - covered in more dust and a few webs that had been abandoned by spiders as the years had passed. There was nothing on the shelving beneath the drawers, nor was there anything underneath the entire piece.

I stood and scratched my head, "Maybe the other room?"

_ 'No, there's something in here,'  _ my mind supplied,  _ 'I can feel it.' _

The sensation was unlike anything I had ever felt before. The air in the room felt heavy, as if it was holding its breath, and the strange sensation of being watched made my hand reach for the drawers again.

_ Maybe it's somewhere that I can't see... _

I pressed my hand into one of the drawers, fingers grazing the wood. I pushed into the wood - and heard a soft 'click.' I withdrew my hand, surprised to see there was a secret panel hidden in the drawer. The base had lifted up, revealing a secret compartment in the lower part in the drawer. I reached in and felt something long and worn.

I pulled out what looked like a lanyard, a hospital badge in the plastic casing that hung the end.

The man I had seen in the hallway, knocking on the very door to this room, had his photograph on the badge. He had the same thinning grey hair and a light stubble - and was wearing a white doctor's coat with a deep blue dress shirt. The badge indicated that the man had once worked for the National Health Service - the government's funded health and wellness services for families - as a psychologist. But his name, written on the badge along with his signature, was one that was undeniably familiar.

_ Oliver T. Bose, Phd _

***

I snuck into one of the bathrooms that were open on the second floor, with the intention of cleaning the badge off to get a better look at it.

After finding it and pocketing it, I went about returning everything to normal in the room - closing doors and cabinets, returning objects to where they had been originally. Then, quickly and quietly, I snuck out of the room and locked the door behind me. The lights around me had dimmed considerably, leaving me to wonder if someone - dead or living - had lowered them to throw me for a loop. With badge in my pocket, I rushed to the bathrooms that stood next to the entrance of the stairway, only a few more steps away to the elevator.

I sealed myself in, placing one chair in front of the door. A part of me was afraid that I had found something that could trigger the other side of Jimmy - which was something I didn't want to do at all - and I felt a quick need to protect myself and if I had to place a chair in front of the bathroom door in order to do so, then so be it. 

Unlike most of the rooms that I had been in thus far, the bathroom had sort of an unsettling feeling about it.

The bathroom was nearly green in color and not a pleasant spring green - more of puke green. Parts of the room were dark due to the lack of the already dimmed fluorescent lighting, making the room even creepier. Cracks ran along the dirted floor tiling, walls, and two of the four mirrors by the sinks were destroyed, lines spreading across the reflective surfaces and creaking spider web-like patterns. One of the sinks had dirty water laying dormant - a smell of something foul emanating from that area.

I covered my mouth, willing myself not to throw up. I didn't want to lose my breakfast - especially now that I had found the badge.

Luckily, the furthest of the sinks was mostly clean - with a few grease spots here and there on the ceramic - and allowed fresh clean water to flow like a little spring in the forest. The warm rushing water easily peeled the grime and dust off of the badge after I had removed it from it's plastic holder on the lanyard. I could see Dr. Bose's picture a bit more clearly - he looked more like a middle aged man than what I had initially thought and his blue shirt was actually a deep purple. I wiped off the droplets of water and shut the water off before turning it over in my hands, looking for any other clues.

However, the faucet turned back on.

I shut it off again and stared at it. My eyes widened as I watched the knobs twist, pouring water into the sink again.

_ 'We need to see something,'  _ my mind spoke.

I backed away, dropping the lanyard to the ground but still clutching the ID card. Lights flickered - then, Dr. Bose was there.

He was still dressed in the dark purple shirt - though it looked black under the green fluorescent lighting - and dark dress pants and shoes. He was gripping the sink as he leaned over it, coughing harshly. From the mirror in front of him, I could see his lips were outlined in red, the same colored liquid dripping from one corner of his mouth - as well as on a handkerchief that was clutched tightly in one of his hands. I heard soft tinkling noises along with the sound of Dr. Bose spitting into the sink.

_ Did he swallow something? _

He turned his head to the side, looking out toward the door, his face furrowed in anger, "James Alexander!" 

When no answer came, he shouted again, "JIMMY!!"

Then he was gone, his rage echoing off the walls as I slumped to the floor.

First of all, I had no idea that I would hear Jimmy's real full name coming out of a doctor in a bathroom while he was coughing up something. Second of all, what was it that Jimmy did this time? From the sound of the noises coming from the sink and the red liquid around the doctor's mouth, I wouldn't have been surprised if Jimmy's other side had tricked him into eating sharp pebbles or mirror shards.

Regardless, I knew what I had to do now. I snatched up the lanyard and tucked it in my pocket along with the badge before moving the chair aside and opening the door slowly.

I peered out into the hallways, listening carefully. The entrance way was still empty, so I took the opportunity and moved toward the lift, heading back to floor one. I decided I would put the badge on my bedside table and take a short nap with the hopes of encountering Dr. Bose in my dreams. I exited the lift and began to head to my room, only to stop when I heard something.

_ Footsteps. _

I turned around, wondering if I was going to meet Dr. Bose right there and then. But there was no one behind me. I swallowed hard, knowing that if I didn't get back to my room and lock the doors right now, something bad was going to happen.

I never got the chance.

As I turned, something long and hard collided with my forehead, causing me to black out. The last thing I saw was a pair of eerie brown eyes looking down at me, a wicked smile across a face I knew too well.

***

_ I could feel my eyes shifting around in my skull and a dull throb on the front part of my forehead. I reached up to touch it, assuming I would feel a good sized bump, but was stopped when a gentle hand captured mine. _

_ "Not now, Miss Martin," a familiar voice spoke, "You have a bandage up there, I wouldn't touch it as it might get infected." _

_ My eyes peeled open to a brightly lit room. _

_ It looked like I was in some sort of hospital. The walls were painted white and bright light-emitting diode lights sat in the ceiling above, illuminating everything around me. I was in some sort of bed with hospital equipment all around me, though I wasn't connected to any of it - which was a good sign. _

_ I looked next to me. _

_ Dr. Oliver Bose sat in a wooden chair next to my bed, his pale hand still gripping mine that had reached for the bandage around my head. He was dressed in his dark purple dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. When he released me, he leaned back into his chair and crossed one leg over the other. His hospital badge had returned to his person, standing out like a beacon on the darkness of his clothing. _

_ "Miss Martin," the man spoke, "Do you know who I am?" _

_ "You're Doctor Oliver T. Bose," I answered softly, "You were Jimmy Hall's psychiatrist..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's a new chapter! I should warn you all that this chapter may contain a trigger (implied rape) so please read with caution.
> 
> I also want to thank all of you for yesterday's comments. It really helped me feel a bit more relaxed about writing this thing and am glad that you've decided to stick around. Thank you again. :)
> 
> Now, let's see what Dr. Bose has to say to Kylie about his experience in Sea View...

_I sipped from my cup that Dr. Bose had brought me, the two of us sitting in a cafeteria-like setting._

_It was a long hallway with glass windows on one side of the room, stretching from the white tiled flooring to the brightly lit ceiling. Tables lined next to each other, several with other patients and their doctors or nurses sitting with them - some talking, others working with them. Styrofom cups were next to several people, mostly the doctors or nurses - though they never seemed to drink from them._

_"Where are we, exactly?" I asked._

_Dr. Bose set his cup down, the liquid clear in the white form, "Miss Martin, do you know what heaven is like?"_

_"If you're telling me that I'm dead, I think we might have an issue," I answered._

_Dr. Bose let out a hearty chuckle, a smile spreading across his features and illuminating his laugh lines, "No, Miss Martin. You're not dead... not yet at least."_

_He leaned to his side, one leg crossing over the other, "I've brought your... spirit, let's say, to one of the places I call home. Well, 'called' is more of the word now, isn't it?"_

_I took another sip before nodding, "I saw you outside a room, calling for someone named James."_

_"James was Jimmy's real name," Dr. Bose supplied, "I was trying to get your attention."_

_"Well, it worked."_

_Dr. Bose nodded, folding his hands in front of him, "I'm glad it did. I've only had one other success with contacting the living, but I'm sure Amy's told you a bit about Maya."_

_"Yes, but only that she was a teenager who visited and has a similar gift to what mine is. I have heard Jimmy talking to another about her as well. They mentioned that I was a... 'bad egg,' just like how Maya was."_

_"Maya was... a visitor of the Sea View Hotel. She came in last year during a storm when she was supposed to be camping with a group of her friends on the music festival grounds. She and her friends had denied the performance - which sparked outrage in Hugo."_

_I cocked my head, "As in Hugo Punch? His comedy character?"_

_Dr. Bose scratched the corner of his nose gently, "Maybe it's best that I start from the beginning..."_

_He leaned back in his chair, hands folded together:_

_"I was contacted by Rose Hall, whom you know as Jimmy Hall's mother, and was asked to come to the hotel. When I asked why, she said that there had been an incident between Jimmy and another guest, a young girl, and she had taken a tumble down the stairs - and that she had died."_

_"So you knew about Amy's death?"_

_"Absolutely," Dr. Bose nodded, "however, there was no proof that Jimmy had caused the girl's death nor did anyone know how the alcohol had gotten into her system. The doors to the cabinet in the bar were unlocked and there was no one in there, so some assumed that she had gotten into the cabinet, found the bottles and assumed it was something that she could drink without any issues before she took her fall. Even to me, at the time, it seemed like a logical conclusion. Kids, especially between the ages of 9 and 12 are always up to something."_

_I agreed, "That's true, but what made you change your mind?"_

_"It was the discovery of a dead animal in one of the offices," Dr. Bose answered, "Though Jimmy claimed he didn't remember doing anything that would physically harm or kill an animal, he had set traps in the courtyard out back and was catching birds and animals like hares, squirrels, and chipmunks - even catching several mice. His uncle had gotten caught in one of the traps during my stay and needed stitches in his ankle as the trap was a combination of wiring and an old bear trap that had been a part of a display in the hotel on the third floor."_

_"Poor Mr. Hall! He was alright, though?"_

_"The man was fine, but he was very upset with Jimmy. Even Rose was concerned, especially since she was afraid that Jimmy would set a trap for her eventually."_

'Well, she had a right to be,' _my mind thought._

_"And it wasn't just the dead animals or the traps either," Dr. Bose continued, "Harvey, in particular, had told me he was worried about Jimmy's mind. For a boy his age, his imagination was... quite outstanding._

_"He would draw things that he claimed was in his mind; cutting things open, attacking creatures or people, building traps that would lead to certain death - it was all very concerning."_

_"The pictures in his room? Amy showed me that."_

_Dr. Bose nodded sadly, "Harvey showed me those drawings and I was concerned, not only for Jimmy's well-being, but also for the other guests in the hotel as well as his mother and uncle._

_"I decided to test Jimmy. A part of me felt that there was something wrong with his empathy skills, but another part of me thought it was something more. I asked Jimmy if he would do something nice for me. As he was a smart boy, and a finder of various objects, he asked me to follow him to the kitchen so he could show me what he was going to do. So I followed him._

_"Once in the kitchen, he pulled out an old chef's hat from who knows where and put it on his head and asked if there was a particular type of meal he could prepare for me."_

_"He is a very good cook," I agreed, thinking back to the hearty meal the two of us shared that morning._

_"And that's exactly what I told him," Dr. Bose smiled slightly, "I told him what kind of sandwich he could make for me, as I was a bit nervous about what would happen if he tried to make soup or something that involved using any of the equipment in the kitchen. Then, I told him that I would be up in my room when he was ready and if he would bring it up."_

_"I take it all was good?"_

_"Not exactly," Dr. Bose's face fell, his lips a thin line, "When Jimmy brought up the sandwich, he... had this mischievous look on his face. And after a few bites of the sandwich, I realized why. My throat had felt like it was on fire with little needles pricking into the skin. I began to cough uncontrollably and discovered blood on my hand."_

_"The bathroom..."_

_Dr. Bose nodded, "I discovered he had placed broken pieces of glass in my sandwich. The pieces were so fine, like sand, that I couldn't even taste it. Jimmy was trying to kill me by slitting my throat and voice box with the invisible shards- the tears in the flesh could have easily made me bleed to death, if it didn't slice my stomach or other internal organs first."_

_I swallowed hard, feeling sick to my stomach._

_This morning, it was so easy to forget that Jimmy was capable of doing these things - especially since I had eaten the food he prepared without a problem. Now, it seemed I was going to have to take everything and anything he placed on a plate in front of me with extreme caution - or go into town to get my meals from now on._

_Dr. Bose continued, "I realized that Jimmy could be a danger to himself and to others. I had to get him to calm down in order to do a more thorough investigation. All I had on my person was a bottle of Diazepam - not the most ideal for the circumstances, but would work nonetheless._

_"I ended up chasing him around the hotel that whole afternoon. When I did catch up to him, he was screaming like the devil had a hold on him. It scared not only Mrs. Hall, but many of the guests as well. He started screaming that I had attacked him and beaten him."_

_"But you didn't," I answered, "You were just trying to get him to take his medicine."_

_"I wish you had been there to say the exact same thing," Dr. Bose sighed, "The only person who believed me was Harvey, Jimmy's uncle."_

_"Not even Mrs. Hall?"_

_"No, she believed whatever Jimmy told her. It was frustrating, trying to explain what had happened and that I would never harm a patient, especially one who was as young as Jimmy was, like that."_

_I tapped my fingers against my cup, asking, "Was Jimmy still about ten during this time?"_

_"Ten, going on to eleven in a few weeks," Dr. Bose confirmed._

_"What happened afterward?"_

_"Well, Harvey somehow convinced Rose that Jimmy was lying about the so called abuse going on. She permitted me to continue to examine him, under the condition that I would never force her son to do something he didn't want to do. I told her about the broken glass that had been placed into my sandwich and even showed her my blood-stain handkerchief. It was then that she revealed a secret that changed my perception of what it was that we were dealing with."_

_The doctor squirmed in his chair, "I know this goes against doctor-patient confidentiality, but you should know - especially since that other side of him knocked you out only moments ago."_

_I wanted to reach up and touch my bandaged forehead, but balled my hands into fists, my nails digging into the flesh of my palm as I resisted, "Amy mentioned that you believed Jimmy had two separate personalities."_

_Dr. Bose nodded, "Unfortunately, that is true. Rose mentioned that Jimmy had been hurt several times from the day he was born up until a little after his second birthday. Though he was never taken to the hospital, out of fear of what would happen, Jimmy seemed to turn out just fine. Much of the problems only started when he was about five or six, starting with the fight in the school yard - forcing Mrs. Hall to homeschool her son and call in for assistance from Harvey."_

_"Who hurt him? What happened?" I couldn't help but ask._

_"Rose never said who nor why," Dr. Bose answered, "However, I do believe that it was the reason why she was protective of Jimmy. Any sensible parent whose child who had been abused would always be on the lookout for markings or anything else that could be tied to abuse again. It was also due to that abuse that my belief on Jimmy's diagnosis was changed. I believed he may have DID."_

_"DID?" I asked, uncertain._

_"Dissociative Identity Disorder," Dr. Bose explained, "it used to be called 'Multiple Personality Disorder.' It's a mental disorder that is characterized by the maintenance of at least two distinctive and relatively enduring personality states."_

_"So, if my sister had that," I thought, "it would be like two people sharing one body?"_

_Dr. Bose rolled his eyes in his head, moving it back and forth in thought, "Pretty close. Regardless, DID is a distressing and debilitating illness, often - but not always - associated with childhood abuse. It also does not, in any way, correlate with immoral or criminal behavior. So, having a child - like in Jimmy's case - set dangerous traps, place broken glass in food, and accuse people of beating them didn't sit well with me. I decided the best option was to try and get Jimmy to work with me._

_"And he did, for a few hours. Then, he turned around and told Mrs. Hall another lie - this one the worst lie possible."_

_"Wh-What did he accuse you of this time?" I asked, shrinking into my chair._

_Dr. Bose's peached face turned grey, "He accused me of the worst crime possible - taking it from a newspaper story he had read in the paper one day over breakfast... He accused me of beating him and raping him."_

_My jaw dropped as my eyes began to water._

_"Mrs. Hall believed him again and, this time, she wasn't going to see reason behind his lies," Dr. Bose continued, "The police were called and I was arrested. I lost my license to practice medicine, my job, my whole life! And it was all because of Jimmy Hall's lies."_

_I reached out, touching the older man's hand. When he had grabbed it in my room, it was warm and comforting. Now, it was cold and clammy - as if all life had been drained out of it. I looked up, and my eyes widened as his face had ashened and the once lively eyes were lifeless. The badge that had been around his neck was replaced by a long rope, the noose wrapped around his neck like a tie with bruising buried deep into his skin._

_"I snuck back into the hotel one night while I was on bail," Dr. Bose's voice seemed distant, "I tried first with a piece of fishing wiring and a rolling pin, but it snapped. I decided on rope instead..."_

_"Dr. Bose," I whimpered, "Why? Why would you want to take your life there? Why would you take it at all? I understand that your career was ruined, but you could've fought for it! You should have fought for it!"_

_"Kylie," The specter's hand reached up and touched my cheek, even though I barely felt anything, "I couldn't fight anymore. I felt my life was over - if I couldn't practice what I loved, then I couldn't do it. Even if I had tried, and was successful, that was on my record forever. Jimmy Hall was the last patient I ever worked with, so it seemed fitting to die in the same place he had been born and raised in."_

_"But, you couldn't have known that you were going to be trapped in that hotel, could you?"_

_"I'm not sure what I thought," Dr. Bose chuckled dryly, "But I remember my last thoughts were 'Please forgive me.'"_

_"What happened after?"_

_Dr. Bose looked down at our entwined fingers before speaking softly, "I awoke in the hospital. But, I wasn't a patient - I've become a spectator. It is my punishment, I guess, to be forced to walk the halls of the place I used to work and where I had taken my life."_

_I sighed, looking down, "Did Maya know about your story?"_

_"Only up to my suicide, Kylie. Everything after is what you know," he released my hands, standing slowly, "Come, Miss Martin. Your spirit needs to return to your unconscious body - I don't want to know what will happen if you are gone for too long."_

_I nodded and grasped his hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter part today, tomorrow's will be longer :)
> 
> Also, fun fact: Dr. Bose's full name (in my story) is Oliver Thomas Bose
> 
> ADON characters c Baggy Cat Limited

_As soon as I grabbed Dr. Bose's hand, the scenery around us began to shift._

_The once white walls darkened and turned into more of a cream color with the familiar brown stripes and painted roses while the white tiled flooring grew plush fibers, turning as scarlet as the carpeting on the first floor appeared. The windows disappeared and the tables morphed and stretched into a familiar bed, bedside table, and wardrobe. The room shrunk in size, returning to the normal size of my guest room at the Sea View Hotel._

_"You'll probably feel a bit sick when you wake up again," Dr. Bose spoke grimly once everything returned to normal, "and now it's my turn to leave you."_

_"Dr. Bose, real quick," I turned to the ghost, "You mentioned that Maya and her friends denied Jimmy's offer for the midnight entertainment and that caused that other side of Jimmy - Hugo - to become upset. What happened?"_

_Dr. Bose looked down at his shoes, his hands fiddling with the rope still around his neck, before answering somberly, "Maya's friends were captured and tied up. Maya, on the other hand, was chased through the halls while she was trying to find the truth about the four of us."_

_"Four?" I asked, suddenly very worried._

_"Yes. You've already met me and Amy, but you will need to talk to Harvey next," Dr. Bose looked around, as if expecting someone to hear him, before leaning forward, "I'd try the third floor if I were you."_

_I nodded, understanding, "Thank you, for everything."_

_As the world around me faded into blackness, Dr. Bose came forward and wrapped my spirit in his arm - no longer warm like it had when I first met him, but cold as ice - whispering, "No, thank you."_

***

  
I could feel my head throb as I returned to the normal world. An ice patch had been placed on my forehead and I could sense another's presence nearby.

"Miss Martin?"

My eyes snapped open and I felt my heart nearly stop when I heard that familiar voice.

_Jimmy Hall._

My body lurched forward again, as it did the last time I had an out-of-body experience. A large bowl was quickly placed before me, catching what had been breakfast. My heart was racing in my chest again and I was gasping - tears forming in my eyes, whether from the experience of being pulled from my body again or the fact that Jimmy Hall was still next to me. His hand was rubbing up and down my spine, the other still pressing the ice pack to my forehead while my own hands were grasping at the bowl in front of me.

I fell back, after everything had come out, out of breath and very tired.

I watched as Jimmy's face scrunched at the remains of breakfast before taking the bowl away and disappearing into the bathroom. I could hear the contents being dumped and the toilet being flushed before he returned.

"How are you feeling, Kylie?" Jimmy returned to his chair, the wooden one that had sat in front of the desk on the opposite side of the bed.

At breakfast earlier, he had been wearing his signature vest, tie, and bowler hat. Now, the bowler hat had been tossed to the wind - completely gone from his person - as well as his vest. The mint green patterned dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows again, the pair of suspenders he wore matching the plaid-stripes of his shirt perfectly. His face had gone completely ashen, his dark eyes wide with worry. 

"Sore," I admitted, my voice soft as my hand reached up to touch my forehead, "What happened?"

"Don't touch it," Jimmy advised, his hand grabbing mine and placing it back on the bed, "You ran into one of the office doors on the first floor as I was coming out of the room. The door left a cut where it hit you, and it'll bruise pretty good."

"I don't remember that..." I curled my hand into the covers, keeping my hand from touching it.

I did remember running to my room after seeing Dr. Bose in the bathroom, coughing up the nearly invisible shards of glass and blood from the sandwich kid-Jimmy had made him. I also remembered feeling someone chasing after me, hearing footsteps on the corridor before something hit me in the head.

But I also remembered seeing Jimmy's face, grinning wickedly at me from above.

"I doubt you would," Jimmy was saying, "It scared me half to death to hear a solid thunk on one side and you knocked out on the other."

I blinked hard, trying to focus on the present now, "How long was I out?"

Jimmy was silent before answering, "A good hour... hour and a half?"

It couldn't have been that long... could it?

My eyes shifted to the alarm clock on the bedside table. The hands read 10:20, but it was hard to know if Jimmy Hall was telling the truth on this one. My brain was hurting from too much thinking, trying to remember when it was that I had collided with whatever Jimmy had hit me with.

My scrunched face only made Jimmy more shifty, "Miss Martin - Kiley, maybe it would be best if you stayed in here and rested. I'll make up some soup and tea for you, if you want."

The offer was _very_ tempting...

However, my fear - especially after what Dr. Bose had told me about the broken glass in his sandwich - made me be a bit more vigilant about what I would accept from this man. It made me also think back to the first night I had stayed here, when Jimmy dressed as Hugo Punch had offered me a glass of champagne. Something made me stop from drinking it, even though at first I was annoyed with my behavior.

It made me realize that this man could not be trusted, not when I was vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hall," I sat up slowly, pulling the ice pack from my head, "I actually think something fat and greasy might do the trick for me. I'll call a cab later and have the driver take me into town."

"But, Kiley -"

"Please, Jimmy," I did my best to give pleading eyes to him. I only would beg if absolutely necessary, and now seemed to be the best time to do so. I didn't want to risk any more injury to myself and I needed to find Harvey's spirit.

Jimmy stared at me for a long while, his eyes shifting between sadness and anger. Eventually, his shoulders slumped, "Very well."

"Thank you," I smiled, "I'm not planning on leaving just yet, probably around noon though. If you want to come with me, maybe we can eat at one of the diners together."

"I can't, I need to stay here and keep an eye on things, remember?"

I had almost forgotten, "Well, when I leave, would you like me to pick something up for you?"

Jimmy seemed to debate it, unsure with himself as well as he was with me.

"Let me think about it."

***

  
I looked at my forehead in the bathroom mirror shortly after Jimmy had left, claiming he needed to get back to his office and order a few things. 

The bruising didn't seem too bad, as it was hidden by my hairline, and there wasn't any cut that I could see. I let out a sigh of relief, at first afraid that I had more than just a bruise and a cut. Whatever it was that Jimmy had done, this felt like an attack.

_'But Maya and her friends were also attacked by Jimmy Hall,'_ my mind thought, _'At least, that's what Dr. Bose said.'_

"Yes, but don't forget that we're dealing with two pieces of a puzzle," I grumbled, "One is Jimmy, the other is Hugo."

_'Still, it's starting to seem that he - they - know we're up to something. We'll have to tread carefully going forward.'_

I couldn't agree more. Even though this attack didn't do collateral damage, it was warning - a warning that said this was only the beginning and that the next attack, if any, would be much worse. I scratched the back of my neck, I knew that I had to find Harvey Hall's spirit next - and he would be somewhere on the third floor from the information Dr. Bose's spirit had provided.

Getting up to that floor would be no problem, making sure I wasn't caught was another issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like giving you guys an additional chapter today just because. :)  
> Your minds haven't started reeling yet, I hope...

I had grabbed my purse and my jacket from my room, preparing to head out. Earlier in the day, I worked my way through the first and second floors, trying to find maybe something in one of the other rooms that may be connected to the spirit of Harvey Hall. 

All I knew about him was that, one, he was a relative - a distant cousin - to Jimmy's father, a man who he had never met but had helped raise his son regardless. Two, he was a stand-in father after Jimmy's had died - teaching him how to play cricket, telling stories to him, and just giving him that father-son experience that every little boy needed. And three, he knew the real truth behind Jimmy's lies about Dr. Bose and did everything he could, not only to help Dr. Bose, but to help Jimmy as well.  
But what happened to Harvey that would cause his death to be sudden and mysterious.

_'It may have been his death that caused the rumors in the first place,'_ my mind supplied.

"I have no doubt about that," I grumbled.

Regardless, I couldn't find anything on either floor that would tie to Harvey or his history. I had hoped that I would find maybe something that had belonged to him - a pair of cuffs, a wallet, a cricket ball - but nothing showed. The only thing I did find was a spare set of keys to the staircase doors in one of the rooms.

If I wanted to get onto the third floor without anyone noticing, these would definitely come in handy. I decided to wait on trying to get up to the third floor until later, my stomach was growling like mad from lack of food and I still needed to get a ride into town.

The lift stopped at the ground floor, the doors opening as I exited.

"I do appreciate this, Mr. Hall," an unfamiliar voice spoke, echoing in the emptiness of the hotel, "There just weren't any rooms in town and this place was my last resort."

"Not at all, Mrs. Cesari," Jimmy's voice had a sort of edge to it, as if he was hoping not to have any more guests in his hotel except for me, "Please enjoy your stay."

I came around the corner as the woman, who I assumed was the new guest, came past me.

She was dressed in a very expensive fur coat and carrying a large heavy-looking suitcase and a large black purse. Her heels clipped the ground as she walked, heading toward the lift.

"Bloody blighter," Jimmy growled, not noticing my approach, "Some people don't know what's good for them."

"Jimmy?" I approached, making him jump slightly, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, Kylie," the proprietor adjusted in black and grey patterned vest, "Just... people like that don't understand that sometimes business can't bend over backwards for them."

"Don't tell me, let me guess - she wanted the nicest and biggest suite you had as well as room service among other things, right?"

Jimmy shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face, "I wonder about you sometimes, Kylie."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I worked in the service setting before, Mr. Hall. I think I have a pretty good idea about what's going on in some people's heads."

Jimmy laughed, making me chuckle.

Once we calmed down a bit, I explained I was heading out.

"Did you want me to bring anything back for you, by any chance?" I asked, repeating my offer from earlier.

"Actually a plate of fried fish and chips with a side of tartar doesn't sound too bad about now," Jimmy answered, after thinking for a moment, "I'm not sure if any of the diners in town will make it the same way mum used to, but it's worth a shot."

"There's a diner I visited my second day here that is designed like a restaurant straight out of the fifties," I smiled, "I've had their breakfast tray before, and that was pretty good, so maybe their fish will be just as good - if not better."

"That sounds lovely, Kylie. I'll call a cab for you and meet you in the dining auditorium when you return."

"Alright."

"In the meantime," Jimmy took a deep intake of breath and rolled his eyes, "I'll have to prepare something for Miss Snotting on the third floor."

The third floor?

Somehow, it seemed to me that I would need to be much more sneaky than I thought I would have to.

***

  
"I'm surprised to see you still alive, missy," the diner manager had come out from the kitchen after hearing me place my order.

The diner was the same as I had left it, just less crowded. It seemed, even with the music and art festival in town, that many of the visitors - and locals - were staying on the grounds as much as possible and spending their money there instead of the smaller businesses. There were literally only two or three other groups of people in the diner - mostly two or three people sitting at the tables and another two gentlemen sitting at the bar - besides me. Old music was still blaring, but quiet enough for conversations to pass through easily.

When I walked in, the conversations seemed to stop - only the music played. I could feel eyes watching as I approached the counter and talked to one of the waitresses, asking if I could get an order to go. I was a little relieved when the diner manager appeared, causing the once watching eyes to turn back to their food and other company.

"Call me Kylie, sir," I smiled, "Besides, I figured I'd come into town and pick up a few things."

"Regardless, I'm shocked that you didn't take my advice and get a hotel room here in town," the manager answered.

"Kind of hard to when all of them suddenly seem full," I answered, "but, I'm not here to argue about where I stay."

I took a seat and leaned against the bar counter, arms crossing over each other, "I was curious if you or any of your staff knew about a man called Harvey Hall."

"Now, you're meddling in something you shouldn't be, Miss Kylie," the manager looked like he was trying to be tough - but after what I had seen the past few days, I wasn't about to get bullied into being shut up... not yet at least.

I leaned forward, "I know about them. I've seen them, talked to two of them."

The manager was at a loss for words, his eyes wide and his jaw twitching.

"Please, I need help understanding what happened. I want to help, but I can't do that if I don't know about the hotel's past."

The manager looked around before turning to look back at me, "I will tell you what I know - but only until your food is ready. We don't need to bother the bear more than he already has been."

I nodded, watching as the manager came around and took a seat.

"The Hall family moved here sometime in the early to mid seventies," the manager started, "I was still a boy myself and my father was owning the business when they came here. He recognized Mr. Hall as a renowned magician - but he was also a teacher, specializing in science and making it easy for young students to see the truth behind all of his tricks. I remember hearing my father talk about some of the tricks Mr. Hall would perform whenever he would visit the diner, often impressing even the most grouchy of customers.

"But something changed. It made even my father weary whenever that man would show up. There was something about him that just seemed evil, no matter his talent. I had heard my own parents discussing how some of the customers - who would bring their children to the diner - were afraid of him."

"What was it about Jimmy's father that made people nervous?" I asked.

"As you know, quite well it would seem," the manager continued, "rumors spread fast in a small town. From what I remember, there had been an accusation that Mr. Hall had attacked one of his students - several bruises were found on the boy's back and bottom, but nothing life threatening. The man claimed that the boy had come to class on numerous occasions with those markings and denied ever hitting him. The boy's parents pulled him from the school that same year, but no charges were filed.

"It was around that time that Mr. Hall had died as well. No one knew exactly what had happened, but only knew that his wife had buried him somewhere in the hotel," the manager raised his hand, "But that was only hear-say. James, the porpriotier now, was only two or two and a half when his father passed. It was after that man's death that strange things began happening."

"Like the strange deaths?" I asked quietly.

"Very much so," the manager agreed softly, "None of them ever made sense either. It's one of the reasons why the rumor about the Hall's being cursed started.

"It was no secret that James' grandparents had traveled the world like their parents before them and their parents before them. There was something about the Hall family that made them want to keep moving, like a herd of sheep being chased by a wolf. Stories spread that there was something that lived in the Hall's bloodline and was passed from generation to generation - and only to the eldest male born."

"What were these stories?"

The manager looked around again, worry covering his features, "If I say this, I don't want to be placed under suspicion for anything."

When I agreed, he continued, "Stories claimed that the Hall family had direct ties to, shall we say, demon worshippers. The story went that these people asked demons of various ages and designs to provide them with the power to fool the human race, and bring about a destruction of the world itself. However, in order to be granted such power, the members would have to be hosts to the one they worshipped.

"Upon agreeing, the demon would take over and live within the human form like a shell, using the power of deception to, not only lure away unsuspecting victims, but to kill them as well. But what makes this story so intriguing is that it was believed that these demons could pass themselves from one family member to the next."

"So, if the possessed was a mother," I stated, "then the demon could pass themselves to their child?"

"Yes, but only to a male - it always had to be a male," the manager answered, "No offense, but some women's bodies were believed to not be strong enough to hold a demon, but they could have the demon's offspring.

"After Mr. Hall had passed away and the strange deaths began occurring at the hotel, many of the locals, me and my own family included, believed that James' father had been possessed by a demon and, in turn, had passed the monstrosity onto his son."

"That is why we say to not go to the Sea View Hotel," the manager spoke, "That's why all of us locals stay away from there. That's a demon's home, and anyone who dares to venture inside will either die by that creature's hand or become captured in order to send out a fresh new one."

"And, what of Harvey Hall?" I asked, "Do you think he was possessed by a demon like his distant cousin?"

"I'm not at all sure," the manager admitted, "Harvey Hall was a bit of a grump, but was friendly when he wanted to be. He had more friends than James' father did, that's for sure, and was a bit more of a father figure than he was too. But, even so, it still makes me wonder about all that."

"Do you know how long Harvey had stayed in the hotel?" I felt the need to know.

"Harvey was there until the day he died," the manager nodded, "I remember that night, far too well."

"What happened?"

"Apparently there had been an altercation between Harvey and James. They had had a falling out earlier that week after a fire broke out in the hotel.

"They managed to contain it, thankfully, but a lot of personal belongings were damaged or destroyed. Harvey believed that James had started the fire and had gone mad with rage. Last time any of us saw Harvey, he was in the corner's office with a letter opener sticking out of his neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have a new part for you today, this one is going to be leading up to the discovery of Harvey's ghost - tomorrow's will definitely have at least the introduction to seeing the ghost, I promise that.
> 
> If the picture doesn't show, Here's the link to the picture: https://www.deviantart.com/demonfire57-on-ao3/art/Jimmy-s-Mark-Monsters-of-the-Mind-Part-15-869291138

"There you are Kylie!" Jimmy appeared in the auditorium, pulling his bowler hat off of his head and wiping at his brow, "Apologies for the delay, it seems that my second guest is a bit more picky about the way her meals are than my first."  
  
"Don't worry about," I answered, putting on a smile as I pulled the styrofoam containers out of the large paper bag I had brought in earlier and trying to ignore the shaking in my hands. Memories of what the manager told me about the Halls still had me quaking, even after the minutes leading up to this point.  
  
When my food was finally brought out, the manager had turned to me again, "Now you know, Kylie. If you choose to go forward with this, be careful."  
  
I could only nod, whispering my thanks before paying and slowly walking from the diner and hailing a cab to take me back to the hotel.  
  
Now, Jimmy was sitting across from me, digging into his meal without a care in the world, while I stirred my chips and chicken strips around in the container.  
  
"This really is good, Kylie," Jimmy mumbled around the food in his mouth, "You're going to have to give me the number for this place so I can order from there again."  
  
I nodded quietly.  
  
"Kylie? Is everything alright? You're awful quiet..."  
  
What could I say? The truth? How I found out more about his family tree? Or even the implications that his family had bloodlines tied directly to demon worshippers? All of those answers sounded manically crazy, even from me - and it would be very off putting.  
  
I knew, based on my own experiences and what two of the spirits had told me, that Jimmy Hall wasn't aware of that other side of him - and if he was, it was doing a very good job at keeping him in the dark about everything that they had done. If I gave mention to anything about what I had heard in town, I would most definitely end up dead - if I didn't suffer another hit to the head.  
  
I swallowed hard, "Just, erm, a little tired still I guess."  
  
"Do you feel dizzy? Nauseated?"  
  
"None at all, Jimmy," I tried to smile, "Just a lot of things going on, I guess. I'm worried about my car and my family, I'm scared that I'll be stuck here longer than expected..."  
  
I watched as his eyes shifted, as if glinting with delight, before he spoke, "Yes... but wouldn't that be a treat?"  
  
My look of pure horror made him chuckle nervously, "Kidding! I'm kidding, Kylie!"  
  
He reached out and took my hand gently, making me relax somewhat, "Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Your car is going to be repaired and you'll be able to get to your parents soon, that I have no doubt."  
  
"In all honesty, Jimmy, you're the one I'm a touch worried about," I admitted.  
  
The reality of it was that I had been lucky - incredibly lucky to say the least. I had only seen this other side of him on three separate occasions and each had only been mild... well, except for the one hit on the head earlier today. But what was really nerve-wracking was what was going on when I wasn't here. I couldn't control what Jimmy or that other side of him did behind closed doors, but I did want to help - if there was a way.  
  
Jimmy laughed, looking down at our entwined hands again, "You shouldn't worry about me, Kylie. I've been on my own since I was thirty - and that was about fourteen years ago, remember - and I've been able to take care of myself ever since."  
  
"It's not that..." I muttered, twisting our hands around.  
  
A small mark on Jimmy's right hand caught my attention. It looked like two large S's side by side with a line through them horizontally. There were also two small dots, one above and one below, the marking. I had never seen it before, and it made me curious.

  
"What's this?" I asked, my finger grazing the mark.  
  
Jimmy shrugged, "I've always had it. I think it's a birthmark of some sort - at least that's what mum told me when I asked her about it when I was a kid."  
  
He pulled his hand away, turning back to his food.  
  
Even as I returned to my food, which no doubt was going cold, I kept thinking about the strange mark. If Jimmy was born with it, it had to be the mark of that demon that the manager had mentioned. And if it was, did Rose and Harvey also know about it? Or were they just as oblivious as the rest of us?

***

I decided to take extreme caution going forward.  
  
My plan in whole was to pretend to be oblivious, then later - when the hotel had settled in for the night - take the opportunity and make my way to the third floor and search for the ghost of Harvey. As of now, I hadn't any encounter with the man's ghost - but knew that his spirit may have lived on the third floor. It wasn't going to be easy, especially with another guest on that floor - not that I minded, it was nice that Mr. Hall had another guest and would be making a bit of extra money with them staying here for the night.

For the remainder of the day, I sat in the main lobby with my two books and a notebook - jotting down my experiences thus far and ideas for my next project. After all, if I was going to be a writer, I should at least take everything that I was experiencing thus far into account.  
  
But, that wasn't my only reason.  
  
I heard Jimmy scuffling about in his office - filing and filling paperwork as well as making a few calls here and there. He would leave the office once or twice to pull something from the desk in the main lobby, a file folder or a scrap paper, before disappearing back into the office. His movements seemed erratic and nervous - like he knew that I was watching him. I kept my ground, keeping my eyes on my book and on the notes on the paper.  
  
It was only a few moments later that I heard a voice that wasn't Jimmy's.  
  
"I don't like that Kylie girl, Jimmy boy," the voice all but grumbled through the paper thin walls, "She's a bad egg."  
  
"You say that about everyone," Jimmy answered, "She's just reading and making notes. It's not like she's watching us."  
  
"You might think that, but I know better," the other voice snarled, "You should've let me deal with her when I had the chance."  
  
Deal with me? I lowered my book, now thoroughly interested.  
  
"No! She's done nothing to cause me worry," I heard the chair move and feet going to another part of the office, "She's been on the bad end of everything like me! And you're always the one to cause these problems! Not me!"  
  
"You're wrong Jimmy," the voice was taunting again, "You need me, as I need you. We've been together since the beginning, you and I. I've never abandoned you when you needed help, I was the one who had protected you from all the monsters in the world! Those monsters like Oliver Bose!"  
  
My heart was racing, but I needed to hear this. I wouldn't bury my head in the sand like I had before.  
  
"Dr. Bose was trying to help me! Help us!" Jimmy was trying to reason with his other side, "But you thought he was going to hurt us!"  
  
"By giving us that rotten medicine?" the voice was laughing hysterically now, "Medicine won't help us, how could it? It could help crazy lunatics like that Mrs. Cesari in room 309, though."  
  
_'What did he do?'_ my mind asked.  
  
I didn't have time to answer as there was a loud crash in the office.  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Jimmy's voice had turned dark, "I didn't do it! I would never do something like that! You! You're the real monster between the two of us!"  
  
"Oh, Jimmy," the voice, not at all phased by Jimmy's outburst, "You did do it. You're always going to do it, Jimmy. I'm in charge, not you."  
  
The office was filled with silence after that. I waited a few moments, only hearing the sounds of clutter being picked up from within the office.  
  
_'What do you think we should do?'_ my mind asked.  
  
"I think we should throw Jimmy's other half - Hugo - off the scent," I muttered, "I've got a funny feeling that he knows or has an idea that we know about what's going on."  
  
_'Wonderful,'_ I could visualize my mind rolling their eyes sarcastically, _'and how do you propose we do that?'_  
  
"Well, what's something Jimmy enjoys?" I smirked, "Comedy and spectators."

**

I was grateful for the distraction of a comedy show, if I was being completely honest with myself.  
  
I had begun to notice that every time Jimmy got stressed or strung out that Hugo would make his appearance and mock him. It wasn't healthy - never mind the fact that he probably did have a centuries old demon sharing his body with him. Regardless, his shows - especially if prompted by an eager guest - seemed to help relax his addled nerves.  
  
"You want to see it again?" Jimmy was scratching the back of his head, his face in awe, "But, Kylie, you were offended by one of the jokes..."  
  
"Not that I was offended, Jimmy," I answered, "just that one joke - the one about bonking the girl on the head - made me a bit uncomfortable. All the others made me laugh to the point I had trouble breathing. Besides, after everything today, I think both of us could use a good laugh."  
  
Jimmy couldn't agree more.  
  
He scheduled the show to start around midnight - per usual - and the two of us would order something light from one of the other places in town, as lunch had left us a bit full - fried food and all (which Jimmy wasn't accustomed to as he made all of his food himself). When he asked why, I answered that it let him have a free day from the kitchen - which was a lie and the truth... to an extent.  
  
The first reason was that the Sea View Hotel still had another guest besides me. Mrs. Cesari would "receive" her food outside her room and refuse to leave, though even before I had overheard the conversation in the office between Jimmy and Hugo I had a sneaky suspicion that something was wrong - a woman of high class like that wouldn't just sit in her room and waste the day away. The second reason was that I was nervous about something being placed in the food and drinks. After seeing Dr. Bose leaning over the sink in the bathroom, I wasn't about to tempt fate - especially when dealing with a psychopathic demon.  
  
So, the two of us ordered a bit of sushi from one of the more higher end restaurants in town and a bit of desert to share. I had to wait outside for the delivery as the owner wouldn't allow any one of his delivery drivers to set foot on the property, which I knew stemmed - once again - from the rumors that filled the town.  
  
Jimmy was surprised - once again - about the quality and presentation of the food, even if it was a little bit out of his normal price range. I told him that, even the best experiences in life, was trying something new - regardless if it was food or visiting a new place, or even doing something that you haven't done before. The proprietor only shook his head and devoured his order before disappearing to the show stage.  
  
I continued eating, even as I watched his show. He had added a few new jokes - mostly stemming around the idea of food and travel - but it was still comical, even throwing in a few strange facial expressions that I had never seen him make before.   
  
All in all, it was just as funny - if not more - as the last time.  
  
When he returned to the table, I was clutching the cloth tightly and still laughing.  
  
"Hehehe, was it good?" Jimmy asked, a huge smile across his face.  
  
"Hehehe, y-yeah," I couldn't stop, my poor lungs feeling like they were going to burst, "Th-that - hahahaha - was awesome! Five stars out of five!"  
  
Jimmy laughed hard, his emotions just as contagious as mine.  
  
When we finally settled down, I handed him the small piece of desert that was left. He ate it before asking, "What are you going to do tonight?"  
  
_'Well, probably sneak around the third floor,'_ my mind thought.  
  
"Probably just head off to bed," I answered, "Laughing may be contagious, but I'm also exhausted from today's events."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," the proprietor answered, "I think I'll do the same. I have a lot of things that need my attention, but they can wait until later."  
  
I nodded, standing.  
  
The two of us cleaned our spot before leaving the auditorium, the lights being dimmed. I waited by the lift as Jimmy locked up the doors to the hotel, dimming and turning off a few more lights as he went. He rode with me up to the first floor, the doors opening.  
  
"Have a pleasant evening, Kylie," Jimmy smiled, "and thank you for the distraction."  
  
"Thank you again, Jimmy," I answered, "have a good night."  
  
The doors closed and I watched the lift rise to the second floor. I would have to wait a little bit longer - but by then, Jimmy Hall would be fast asleep and I could sneak to the third floor without any issues.  
  
I squeezed my pocket, where the keys to the stairwell still were, knowing that it would soon be time to find Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the last one for the week.  
> I'll be back to post a new chapter on Monday - with all the snow we've had in my area, I'll need to be prepared for shoveling 🤣  
> This next part does contain some mild violence and (maybe?) disturbing images. Sometimes I can't tell what's disturbing or not... my apologies for that.

Between thirty minutes to an hour passed before I was able to gain enough courage to leave my room.

It was closing in around one forty-five when I opened the stairwell door to the third floor. Taking the elevator would've been too risky, had someone decided to leave their room for whatever reason - and the stairwell keys that I had found proved to be excellent to use in case I needed to duck down into the stairs in case I heard something.

Reaching the third floor, a sense of dread covered my body as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on me.

The floor was very dark and the decorium was cold-looking. The age-old furniture that sat in the lobby remained dressed in cobwebs and dust - like the furniture on the previous floors had, but this felt different. The air felt thick and it felt as if the green wallpaper had eyes that were watching me in every corner. I had brought a torch and was glad I did so as the floor had no lights on, no lamps to guide me.

_'I wonder why Jimmy would put someone up here, especially since this floor seems to be made for storage,'_ my mind wondered.

Indeed, there were boxes and old vintage toys scattered about through the hallways - an old wooden rocking horse, a set of two Starsky and Hutch cars, a spirograph, a smashed up Atari and games - random things that I had seen in thrift shops, some of them priced at only £10. There was also some random furniture as well - old trunks like the ones in Dr. Bose's room, chairs, lampshades, cording for electronics, even an old broken heater. I lifted the lid of one trunk, not at all surprised to see a set of cricket bats and balls. 

"I'll bet any money that this belonged to Jimmy at one point," I muttered.

_'But, didn't Amy's memories mention about Harvey wanting to teach Jimmy how to play cricket?'_ my mind remembered.

"That's right..." I looked down at the bats, "Jimmy did say that."

_'Well, since no one is using them,'_ my mind advised, _'It might not be a bad idea to take one of those suckers with us. We don't want another hit on the head.'_

I could only agree. One hit was bad enough, and this floor was creepy - and not just because it was night outside either. I pulled the bat out before closing the lid to the trunk. Now, armed and ready, I began walking through the halls again with the hopes of encountering Harvey Hall's spirit.

A part of me was hoping he would be as friendly as Amy and Dr. Bose had been - and helpful - but I wasn't going to hold my breath on it. Dr. Bose had said that he would be a bit more difficult to find and the manager at the restaurant had mentioned that Harvey was a bit of a grump when he had been alive - which probably meant that he might just be a grump as a spirit, if not more. And if he was upset like I had seen him in my dream during my first night here, he might not be as forward about appearing as the other two had. And without any lights on, save for my torch, it would be difficult to locate his general area.

I stopped at several doors, listening and waiting to see what would happen. There was no sign of the former proprietor anywhere. I headed back where I came from - returning to the main lobby of the floor.

I had checked everywhere for Harvey's spirit down the hallway where rooms 301 to 307 were with no luck. I didn't really want to attempt going by Mrs. Cesari's room, 309, at this hour as she seemed the kind of woman who may throw a complaint at any given time. But, I had no choice - that was the last area I had to check.

As I started down, my only source of light began to flicker.

"Damn it," I growled to myself, tucking the bat under my arm and smacking the side of the torch, "Please don't go out on me now..."

_'I don't think it has anything to do with bad batteries,'_ my mind thought.

And it didn't. I lifted the torch a bit, casting a light down one of the hallways. The light stopped flickering, but started up again when I casted it down the other. I swallowed hard, pressing forward.

I followed the flickering light until we were just about outside of Room 309. I could hear voices, but wasn't sure of the direction.

"Oh, please - that just isn't so!" the first voice spoke - one that I had recognized as Rose Hall's voice.

"Are you sure about that?" the other one sounded muffled, like there was something in between their lips that made it difficult to speak, "He made that first story up, probably made up the second one too - and no doubt lied about the other stuff..."

"Now why would Jimmy make up a thing like that?" Rose asked.

"Because he can and he knows it! He thinks he can get away with anything! Open your bloody eyes, Rose!"

"I'm not listening to this, Harvey. You just have it in for him."

"That's right! Walk off! It's the truth!"  
The voices vanished.

_'That... was not what I was expecting,'_ my mind blinked for a moment.

"Me neither," I sighed, "Well, I suppose we should go back to our floor and try again tomorrow."

Just as I turned to leave, I heard scuffling about on the other side of the door. I turned slowly, looking at the door.

Outside the door was a plate of uneaten food on a tray - a Salisbury steak with potatoes, green beans, and a dinner roll with a side of what looked like pudding and a full wine glass. I kneeled down and touched the potatoes with my pinkie finger. The food was cold, as if it had been sitting there most of the evening. I leaned my ear against the door, listening again. I could hear someone shuffling about in the room, like they were in a chair and scraping it across the floor.

I set the cricket bat down and pulled my hair pin out of my pocket, tucking my torch in between my shoulder and head to use the light as I picked at the lock. Relief flooded my body when I heard the gears in the door lock click open. I returned the pin to my pocket and picked up my bat, turning the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

The light of my torch flashed into the room, a pure look of horror.

The room was a mess. Clothing and accessories were scattered around the room like papers on a desk, furniture had been upturned, and two wall paintings had fallen onto the floor - the glass shattering into a thousand little pieces on the carpet. Mrs. Cesari's fur coat laid by the floor, showing deep cuts made into the fabric when I lifted it up. Other things were destroyed too. A diamond necklace, a pearl bracelet, a locket that had a picture of a much younger Mrs. Cesari and who may have been her husband. 

Whatever happened in here, there had been a fight.

Had someone snuck in when Jimmy and I weren't looking? I mean, I didn't know Mrs. Cesari other than that she was a guest, but she did seem to flash her wealth around. I wouldn't have been surprised if a prat had broken in because they thought Mrs. Cesari was easy to rob from.

_'But, if she was robbed,'_ my mind though, _'one, why is there nothing of value gone? Two, where's Mrs. Cesari?'_

The thought of it hit me like a freight train. Where _was_ Mrs. Cesari?

Another shuffling noise caused me to jump. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from while my heart was rattling in my chest.

Squeaking noises and more shuffling came from behind the bathroom door. I prepared myself, slowly reaching toward the door and opening it before raising the bat above me head with the intention of striking.

Mrs. Cesari was sitting in an old wooden chair that, no doubt, came from somewhere on the third floor. Her appearance was ruffled - her black pencil thin dress was torn in some places, her dark hair was wild, and there were bruises around her neck, face, and knees. Her feet were bare, the set of black high heels she had worn broken and tossed into one corner of the bathroom. Thin black cord was wrapped around her legs - keeping her feet tied to the chair - as well as around her midsection and her arms were behind her - without a doubt, also tied up. A thick white towel had been rolled up and tied around her head, the fabric trapped between her teeth.

When I entered, Mrs. Cesari looked up, her eyes wide.

"Shh," I pressed my finger to my lips, indicating for her to be quiet, "I'm here to help. Don't move and don't make any noise."

She nodded as best as she could.

I set my bat down on the counter before moving and untying the towel from her mouth.

She gasped for breath, "When you entered, I thought you were going to give me the same treatment as that bastard did."

"I'm a guest here, like you," I chuckled softly, trying to work on the ties of her hands.

"How is it that you've survived?" the woman was in shock, "And how did you find me? Or even know?"

"I - um, I'm not sure," I answered honestly, "But finding you, let's say a little birdy named Harvey told me."

***

  
Getting Mrs. Cesari free of her bindings was no easy task.

The cord was thick and made of metal fibers that were woven together - like electrical wiring used in televisions or in electrical cords - and it was difficult to untie the ends. Apparently, Jimmy's other half had wanted to make certain that his victim couldn't escape.

As I worked the cords, I asked, "What happened?"

"The proprietor knocked on my door sometime in the late afternoon, he said that he had some food - though I didn't recall asking for anything," she spoke softly, "But, I decided to try and be nice and let him in. He asked me to try it, it was something new and hadn't made it before. So, I did, then I felt very tired and the next thing I knew, I was being tied up and that man had something long and thin. It looked like that cricket bat you brought in. I thought you were working with him..."

The knot came loose, causing me to pull it open, "No, my car broke down a few days ago and I took shelter here. I've been trying to keep a low profile and found out a few things."

"So, you're essentially a prisoner here?"

Was I? There wasn't anything tying me to this place - literally - and I had chosen to stay here, other than the fact that there weren't any hotels to stay in within Sea View. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure Mrs. Cesari," I answered, "I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens when my car is repaired."

The cord on her hands fell away, the woman pulled them toward her and rubbed her wrists. Her midsection was free as well, so I turned my attention to the two cord around her ankles.

"Mrs. Cesari!"

The two of us looked at each other as the undeniable voice sounded through the halls.

_Jimmy was coming!_

Both of us worked and broke the two ankles free of the cord.

"What are we going to do now?" Mrs. Cesari's face was of sheer panic - never mind the fact that if Jimmy saw us, he'd hit us both.

Thinking quickly, I pulled my sweatshirt off and my jeans and handed them off to her.

"Put these on," I spoke quickly, "I'll put something of yours on and lure him away. One we're far enough away, you get out of the room and leave this place as fast as you can."

"What about my belongings?" the woman was still holding my clothing as I rounded the corner and grabbed some sort of dress off the bed and pulled it on.

"Grab only what you need," I answered, "Think of this as a fire situation, Mrs. Cesari."

The woman nodded, pulling my hoodie on over her head and squeezing into my jeans as best as she could. I grabbed my bat and torch once I was ready - my face stern. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail, letting my hair fall around my face and down my back.

"Remember what I said," I smiled, preparing to head out.

"Thank you, again," Mrs. Cesari smiled, "I'll be forever grateful."

I only nodded and headed out.

Jimmy was calling again, "Mrs. Cesari! Are you ready to become like one of your coats?"

My blood ran cold as he spoke again, laughing hysterically, "You love your furs so much, why not become one?"

I moved as quickly as I could in the borrowed heels, the squeaking of the floorboards indicating where I was. I could hear footsteps behind me, moving just as quick - if not quicker - towards me.

"Come on, Mrs. Cesari! I know you want that! I do too! It'll give us something we both want!" Jimmy's voice, now high pitched, was continuing to laugh.

I moved around a corner, heading toward the opposite end of the floor and keeping silent. I wasn't sure if Jimmy would be able to tell if he was chasing the wrong person if I spoke, and I didn't want him to run toward Mrs. Cesari's former room or run back into her. So, I kept moving - the only sounds I made being the squeaking of the boards and the huffing of breath as I moved.

_'We've got to find a corner, or something,'_ my mind was screaming, _'Then, we can trick him and smack him in the head!'_

It honestly was my only way to get off the floor and disappear. If I hit him hard enough, Jimmy would be knocked out for a few hours at most - but I was more concerned about what if I didn't hit him hard enough.

I never fought anyone in my life. Only with the power of words, of course, but never with brute strength. I was smaller compared to the proprietor, too. I would have to aim high and hit hard.

I turned a corner and something came flying at me. I ducked and dropped my light, grasping the bat with two hands and swinging hard. The wood connected with something and a satisfied _'thunk!'_ echoed in the third floor hallways.

Something hard fell to the floor and another light thump followed shortly after. I slowly reached down and picked up my torch, shining the light on what it was that I had hit.

Jimmy Hall laid unconscious on the dark carpeted floor, eyes closed with another cricket bat laying beside him.

I released out a breath of relief.

"Well, that was quite a hit there," a voice spoke.

I turned, my light shining on an unfamiliar man.

He was dressed in a deep brown suit with a white dress shirt and a plaid tie. He held a pipe in one hand, the other in his pants pocket. His thick dark brown hair was brushed aside and his green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. A pencil thin mustache rested on his upper lip, which had curled into a smile.

"I often warned that boy what would happen if he used that bat for anything but cricket balls," the man was saying, chuckling to himself, "but it seems you know a thing or two about defending yourself."

"Y-yes, I suppose so," I answered.

"Then you must also know who I am."

I took a deep breath, smiling in thanks, "Yes. I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr. Hall."

"Please," the man pulled his hand out, reaching toward me, "call me Harvey. Mr. Hall was my brother's and my uncles' names."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Apologies for a slight delay! (My car needed to go to the garage for an oil change so I was away from my computer most of the morning)  
> Otherwise, here is the first part of Harvey's story. - this one is going to dive a little deeper into the relationship between Harvey and Hugo's family line.

Balls clacked together before two of them fell into the pockets of the pool table. Harvey stood beside the pool table, billard pole in hand and one eye focused on the ball.

When Harvey had held out his hand to me, I took it - surprised that I could feel a slight warmth from the specter that stood before me. The two of us shook hands, Harvey looking down at our grasp.

"A good strong handshake," he muttered, "though you're not what I expected."

I looked down at myself, still wearing Mrs. Cesari's borrowed dress, and smiled sheepishly, "I'm not usually dressed like this. I needed to help someone, so I disguised myself as her to lure Jimmy away."

"Smart girl," Harvey chuckled, "Now, before anything else happens, let's get the boy in question somewhere where he can't... disrupt us. I have much to tell you, and only so much time to do so."

It had taken us a bit of time to get Jimmy into his room on the second floor - primarily because Harvey was a spirit and couldn't lift Jimmy as he had wanted to. I had to swing Jimmy's arm around my shoulder and lift his body with my other arm as Harvey helped lead me to where the proprietor's bedroom was. Thankfully, the door was unlocked and we were able to pull Jimmy into the room and place him on the bed.

I winced at the bruise on his forehead, much larger than my own.

"Don't worry, Miss Martin," Harvey had smiled when he noticed my uneasiness, "Jimmy will be fine. That bump at least was a lesson to not mess with someone like you."

"Regardless, I'm nervous about what that other side of Jimmy - Hugo - will do," I looked down at the unconscious man.

"So, it has a name after all," Harvey placed his pipe in his mouth, tapping the base of it in thought, "Makes me wonder how long Rose knew..."

I turned, looking up at Harvey in curiosity, "Dr. Bose seemed to know about it."

Harvey pulled the pipe from his mouth, "Not here, Miss Martin. Let's talk privately in the arcade room. We need to let the boy rest - it's been a few trying days."

I could only agree, following the ghost to the elevator and riding with him down to the ground floor.

I had perched on a bar stool in one corner of the room, watching as Harvey pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and loosened his tie from around his neck before rolling up his sleeves. It was strange to see a spirit that could touch and hold things like a normal human, but still be gone completely from this world.

When I made the comment, Harvey only laughed, "Yes... and dead are supposed to stay dead, isn't that it?"

"I'm not sure what to think anymore," I answered.

Harvey shot another ball into a pocket, "Well, you wouldn't be the first. I know that felt in the same boat around the time Oliver was arrested, " he set the rod down, leaning against the pool table and shaking his head, "I just couldn't believe that a man like him - who had been practicing medicine for twenty plus years, mind you - would do something like rape and attack a child. And if he had in the past, why didn't anyone report in before?"

I scratched at my arm, feeling the case of goose pimples raise on them, "Was... Was this around the time that Dr. Bose killed himself in the basement?"

"Maybe about a week before," Harvey nodded, "You see, what was told to us - Rose and I - was something I could've sworn I heard before. I knew that Jimmy's mind sometimes ran away from him, but I just couldn't believe what was said. There was something off.

"I decided to hunt for clues myself, as Rose wanted to put the whole thing behind us and forget about it. She didn't even want to send Jimmy to therapy - which was a red flag I should have seen later on. I knew that Jimmy had some sort of scrapbook lying around that had newspaper clipping in it. I wasn't entirely sure what was in them, only that Jimmy would take the papers from the main lobby of the hotel if they were more than a week old and cut pieces out of them that he found interesting. And I was interested in what I saw in those newspaper clippings he kept."

"Dr. Bose said something about how Jimmy made up a story based on a newspaper article he read," I answered.

"Yes, but there was more than one story about that sort of thing," Harvey groaned, rubbing his face with his hand, "There were at least a hundred clippings in that scrapbook, and every one of them dealt with abusive teachers or doctors or some other profession. It was frightening and infuriating. I wasn't going to have it, not in the hotel."

Harvey turned away, anger slowly invading the small room as he continued, "I tried to confront Jimmy, but he just laughed. I decided to talk to Rose about it and I also spoke of my own fears. What if Jimmy started accusing the other visitors and guests in the hotel? What would happen to her little egg nest that she was intentionally trying to set up for her son?"

_'What would happen?'_ my mind was whirling.

"I can only imagine..." I answered, "What did Rose - Mrs. Hall - do then?"

"It hurt her, but she agreed that something had to be done," Harvey answered, "Ever since her husband died, Jimmy was all she had left - the only thing she could really cling to. But both of us wanted Jimmy to get better, so we decided to send him away to a special school - a school for boys who needed outside social interaction as well as offered special classes to help make them more aware of themselves."

"Like a finishing school?" I asked.

"Yes, much like one."

"What was your relationship like, with both Rose and Jimmy?" I was interested, "I mean, obviously you cared about Jimmy so much that you had to send him away as a way of helping him and his mum - even if you didn't want to."

"I saw Jimmy as my son, my boy," Harvey answered, picking up the rod and knocking another billiard ball into the pocket, "I raised him from when he was three years old, and taught him everything I knew.

"My part of the family wasn't particularly close with Hugo's side, even though we were cousins. From my understanding, my grandfather had disowned my father and another uncle because of something that happened years ago and never forgave them for it. This, of course, was before I was born."

"Wait, wait," I held up my hands, "Your cousin, Jimmy's father, was named Hugo?"

"Yes," Harvey nodded, "it surprises me that Jimmy's other half is also named Hugo - though I don't know why. Jimmy barely remembers his father, if at all."

"Is that why his comedy character is also named Hugo?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't there when Jimmy started his comedy routines. But, if he was anything like his father, I'm sure it was amazing."

"How well did you know Jimmy's father?"

Harvey rolled his head around on his shoulders a few times, thinking, "I may have met him once. However, like I said before, my father and another uncle were cut off from that side of the family. Hugo's parents, on the other hand, were still in good graces with our grandfather - and they wanted to keep it like that.

"My first thought was because of the money. It really wasn't a secret that our grandfather was relatively wealthy, but all of his money went to his eldest son on his passing and no one else received a pound from it."

Harvey shook his hand, "But, I wasn't concerned about the money aspect of things. My own mum raised me, my brother, and my sister on the concept that family was important - and when I received word that Hugo had passed away and left Rose and Jimmy, who was only two at the time, to fend for themselves, I packed up everything and came to Sea View.

"I had known that Hugo had gotten married, but had no idea that he had had a child, a little boy, so I stepped in as a father figure for Jimmy - that's why I call him my son. I raised that little bugger - and that's why I had to make Rose see that there was something not right with Jimmy norhis mind."

"And your relationship with Rose?" I asked.

"It became rocky as the years passed," Harvey admitted, "She was very protective of Jimmy, he was the last thing to remember Hugo by - and it didn't help that he had been abused as a child. I had often wondered if the same person who had abused Jimmy was a nanny or a caretaker and Hugo had found out about it - causing the person to kill Hugo to keep quiet, but had caused Rose to go into hysterics because her husband had died.

"Regardless, her temperament got worse as she got older. She often kept a pack of cigarettes in the main office and a bottle of wine in her room. During those eight years that Jimmy was gone, she had slumped completely into an entirely different person. I began to wonder if she would try and kill me - which was why I kept the cricket bats close to me at night."

"For protection?" my eyebrows raised into my hairline with surprise.

"I didn't know what she was capable of - even when she was drunk. Most of the time, I would have found her slumped at the desk and passed out with an empty bottle and several burnt out cigarettes in the ashtray next to her. Other times, she was wandering around the hotel - disturbing the guests with her drunk cries for Jimmy. Some guests even left in the middle of the night because they couldn't stand to hear a drunk's sobs on their floor - especially if they had children with them."

I shivered at the thought.

I was lucky that my parents never drank - only on special occasions - and had kept it to a minimum. However, when I started in university, drinking students was another matter entirely. I had seen friends and classmates do almost anything when drunk enough - crying, slurring speech about how wonderful everyone was, laughing hysterically until they passed out - but the worst of it was the anger that some people had when drunk. I had heard from my roommate on more than one occasion how one or two students would get thrown out of bars because they had started a fight, causing property damage and injury - one person was even thrown into jail overnight because of their drunken anger.

Harvey must've noticed my unease, coming forward and wrapping his jacket around my bare shoulders.

"There, my dear," he smiled softly, eyes soft, "don't dwell too much on the past. I'm only here to tell you my side of things, not to make you uneasy or cause distress."

"I think the only thing that is distressing me right now is what happened to Mrs. Hall and you," I answered.

"Don't worry about what happened to Rose," Harvey sighed, "She'll come to you when she's ready to talk to you - like all of us."

"I'm also curious about how it was that you approached me," I spoke softly, "I mean - I saw you arguing with Rose in the corridor but after that, you never showed me another image."

Harvey took a seat on the pool table, his hands clasped together and looking at me like my own father would when he was preparing to scold me, "Us spirits will show people like you what we want you to see before making our presence known. I, in particular, know that I appear and am heard by many guests in this place - regardless if they have the gift or not. When you had helped that poor woman to escape, a part of me knew that I shouldn't make things difficult for you, Miss Martin - you've already suffered enough under the current circumstances. I wasn't going to allow myself to be an arse and hide from you - me, Oliver, Amy, and Rose are here to help you. What you do with the information we provide is your choice entirely." 

"And the argument was about Jimmy lying and Rose denying it," I started, "You wanted to confirm that Dr. Bose was a good man - even though he was made out to be a criminal?"

"That, and the fact the Rose and mine's relationship was - as I said before - rocky," Harvey confirmed.

"Did it get any better when Jimmy returned?"

"For a time. Jimmy returned to the hotel when he was about nineteen years of age - and his height had increased, only a few inches taller than me. He had good marks in the school and had wanted to return back to his hometown, he wanted to come back and be a part of our lives and prove he had changed.

"I, myself, was incredibly shocked when he came back and seemed to have all of that evil gone completely. I was very proud of him - he worked hard for that right - and Rose was back to normal, for the most part. She had cut off the drinking and her smoking dwindled to the evening hours, only after everyone had gone to bed or were in their rooms was when she had a cigarette or two in her own rooms. And, for the first time, things seemed to be going back to normal."

"But, they didn't stay that way," I commented.

"No, they didn't, " Harvey pressed his hands into the edge of the pool table and lifted himself off, pacing the room back and forth, "and everything went downhill when I told Jimmy that it was time for me to leave. I raised him, did my part as best as I could, and it was time that I left and returned to my own home. I had missed out on my own family gatherings, birthdays, and other special events during my time in Sea View. 

"But Jimmy wanted me to stay. I could understand he was concerned of what would happen if I left, but I tried to reason with him - get him to understand that even if I was a distant cousin of his father's, I still had obligations to my own brother's and sister's family that I had neglected. Jimmy begged me to take him with me, but I refused - asking him how his mother would feel and told him what would happen if he left with me. He flew into a rage unlike anything I had seen before - he had broken glassware, wood, anything he could get his hands on. When I tried to restrain him, Jimmy pushed me away - making me practically fly into the medieval weapon display. I was lucky not to have gotten away with a few cuts and a bruise to my back, but I will never forget the crazed look in Jimmy's eyes as he fled down the hallway and locked himself in his room."

"He... he felt like he was losing his father," I said blankly, feeling my throat thicken again, "He had already lost one - one he had never known - and now he was losing a second one, someone he had bonded with over the years."

"Yes... yes he was," Harvey shoved his hands into his pockets, slumping his shoulders, "and Rose wouldn't let me hear the end of it. For a whole week it was nothing but constant bickering and fighting between the two of us - I arguing that I had already neglected my duties as an uncle to my own nieces and nephews, and her arguing that Jimmy was as much as my son as he had been to Hugo - even though he had been dead for so long.

"We came to the agreement that I would remain in the hotel as proprietor for another year - just to make sure that Jimmy was stable enough to do everything on his own. That had been another of Rose's arguments - she may have owned the place, but she knew little about repair work and other obligations and Jimmy was still learning the ropes. When we told Jimmy the new arrangement, he wasn't pleased. It was then that he started setting little traps for me."

"Like the bear trap in the garden?" I asked.

"That was child's play for him back then," Harvey admitted, "his new traps got more elaborate and much bigger. Jimmy's newest traps contained anything that would cause physical harm to someone if they weren't careful - notably the broken heater."

"Jimmy had snuck into a guest's room one day while they were out and had rerouted the wiring to the main lines," Harvey continued, "When they returned and the heater wasn't working, they called me up to have a look at it, " he held out his ghostly hands, scars spread across the skin - still visible even if he was a ghost, "The electric shock had been almost unbearable. I was seeing red - he damaged property, property that was still mine, so I decided to retaliate and damage his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to finish Harvey's side of the story. This took a bit of time and, unfortunately, it is a bit shorter.   
> But, how soon will we see Rose Hall? Any guesses?

Harvey sighed deeply, one hand reaching up and running through his hair. He seemed older than when I first encountered him - but, at this point, I had begun to realize that further along to each ghosts' story, the more they became how they looked like during their last moments.

Harvey was speaking again, his voice thick with anger and distress, "I took one of the cricket bats and stormed to Jimmy's room while he was out. I destroyed his tv, his gaming console, and other personal effects. I knew at the time that it was wrong to do so, but my anger - that rage - I just couldn't control it."

"Do you think it might have something to do with the fact that there is something in your family bloodline that makes your anger go out of control?" I asked.

Harvey's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"The locals in town seem to believe that the Hall family used to be demon worshippers," I explained, "I heard about it from one of the managers at a diner I visited - that's why no one comes here, why people are afraid of Jimmy in particular."

"I never heard about that," Harvey admitted, "I do know that anger does run in our family though, and not always in the best of ways. My own rage I get from my father, but I had been trying to control it more as I got older. 

"Anger and rage eats away energy, energy that I could use for something more productive. But then, I had completely lost it. No doubt Jimmy had seen what I had done and started working on his next little trick."

Harvey was shaking now, his entire body filling with anger.

"Perhaps we should take a break," I stood from my seat, going toward the ghost, "Obviously what followed must've been painful."

"We can't," Harvey turned, his eyes that had been lively now seemed dull, "I only have a bit of time left and much to tell you still. Everything that follows is of the utmost importance. You need to know before I fade back into the walls of this place."

I nodded, understanding.

Harvey started up again, "Jimmy decided to retaliate in the most painful way possible. He took one of two crossbows from the destroyed medieval display cabinet and rigid it to shoot me when I entered my own room for the evening. I was lucky the bow had hit me in the leg and not somewhere else that could have been more fatal.

"I had to go into A&E to get stitches and tetanus shots - staying overnight for observations. When I came back the following afternoon, Jimmy had completely vanished. He knew what he did and had apparently hidden in the basement - based on what Rose told me. I was seeing red again and decided to punish Jimmy for nearly killing me - a second time."

"Don't tell me you locked him in the basement," I groaned, already knowing the answer.

"I did, and I'm not proud of it," Harvey admitted, "I had completely lost it and at the time, I thought he couldn't do any damage down there. I was wrong."

Harvey perched back on the pool table, his voice going quiet, "I take it the locals mentioned a fire, here at the hotel?"

"Yeah," I answered, "it was contained but a lot of stuff was lost."

"We all lost personal effects in that fire," Harvey admitted, "Photos, papers, old clothing - all of it went up in flames. It was the one time that I had seen Jimmy remorseful for something he had done - especially when Rose's old doll that was handed down to her from her grandmother came out destroyed beyond recognition.

"There was a time, following the fire, that he had tried to make it up to both of us. But, it didn't last. Things went sour again - Jimmy had set another trap and had nearly killed his own mother when she walked into the main office. At that point, I had had enough of him. I blamed him for keeping me trapped in the hotel, for all the troubles that had caused our family grief... for the pain that he had inflicted upon us when we had done everything in our power to keep him happy and safe."

"What did you do?" my voice was quaking, shivers ran up my spine as my thoughts ran back to what the manager of the diner told me - an altercation that led to Harvey's death.

"I went to my room," Harvey started, his own face paling, "I had brought my father's old hand gun with me for protection. It was given to be used only in dire need, my father told me. Jimmy had become a threat, thus I was going to chase him out of the hotel or put an end to it. I would make Rose see the truth.

"She had been blinded by the love for her son that she had stopped caring completely about the immoral things he was doing. I had to protect her, and Jimmy. I went looking for him later that night. He hadn't been seen all day - and Rose, too, was starting to show signs of worry. I found him in the hallway, by the auditorium where we had served meals and where my distant cousin had performed before he passed. He led me to the backstage area..."

I watched as Harvey pulled the top two buttons of his shirt loose, the tie following. A large open wound was across his neck, blood slowly appearing onto his shirt and skin. As I clasped my hand to my mouth in horror, Harvey finished his tale, "Jimmy had crept up behind me when I wasn't looking. I should've known that he would win - he always did."

The ghost of Harvey slumped slightly.

His appearance had changed to one that had been tired. His hair had become disheveled, his clothing wrinkled and stained with his lifeline - eyes now completely lifeless. I stood and came toward him, resting a hand on his knee - surprised at the now coldness of his form.

"The last thing I remember before death took me was grasping onto Jimmy's hand," Harvey spoke, "but it wasn't Jimmy that was present - it was Hugo."

"But you didn't know at the time, did you?" I asked.

"No, no I didn't," the spirit admitted, "but I do know now. When I came to, I was livid. I knew that many of the guests had heard my rage and had seen my spirit in the hallways. Nothing could comfort me. Then Maya-"

Harvey shook his head, "It doesn't matter now, anyways."

"What happened to Maya? She didn't die like you or Amy, or even Dr. Bose, did she?"

"No, she was able to get away. Though, I think Hugo still may believe she's hiding around here still. But, I'm not completely sure," Harvey stood then, stretching his broken spirit, "It's time for me to take my leave of you, Miss Martin."

"Is there any way you can tell me where I might find Rose?" I asked.

"Rose will come when she is ready," Harvey admitted, "Just remember to keep your eyes peeled and ears open. Her story, I'm afraid, is much worse than mine..."

Then, he was gone - leaving me alone in the arcade room as if he had never appeared.

***

I took the staircase up to the second floor, Mrs. Cesari's shoes in one hand and an ice pack in another.

My mind was whirling with everything that Harvey told me - from how he came to live at the hotel to the very end of his life. Hugo had caused the man's death and, no doubt, the other problems within the hotel. But it was strange to learn - not only from Dr. Bose, but from Harvey as well - that Jimmy's other side didn't make an appearance until he was about five or six years of age. 

But now, I had a few new tasks to worry about.

One being the location of Rose's spirit. Two, making sure that Jimmy didn't have any brain damage from the blow that I gave him earlier. And finally - and probably the most dreadful - making sure that Hugo didn't try anything funny, specifically involving me getting beaten by a cricket bat again.

I stopped outside of Jimmy's room - 223 - hearing shuffling within. I knocked cautiously, unsure if I was going to get Jimmy or Hugo.

"Yes?" Jimmy's voice was heavy and groggy, like he had woken up.

"It's me, Kylie," I called out, "I brought an ice pack for your head."

"Come on in Kylie," Jimmy's voice beckoned me in.

Entering, Jimmy was perched on the side of his bed, hand grasping the side of his head. The bruise had grown darker, now turning a deep blue and purple. I winced slightly, hoping that it wouldn't turn black.

I came forward slowly, handing the ice pack off to the proprietor as he pressed it to his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed, preparing to tell him the truth - or a semblance of it, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and heard yelling on the third floor. I found a cricket bat in one of the trunks up there and brought it with me, afraid that there may have been someone up there attacking Mrs. Cesari. You came around the corner, and I didn't recognize you because it was dark, and... well, I hit you."

Jimmy's jaw dropped as I continued, "I'm really sorry, I just... I wasn't thinking."

I bowed my head, very nervous. My mind was yelling at me internally for telling a white lie, but would he even believe me? I was too afraid of what would happen if I tried to explain myself. I had been called crazy by my peers for expressing my beliefs before, after all.

Then, there came a soft chuckle.

I lifted my head in shock as Jimmy Hall was laughing!

"Oh, don't worry about it Kylie!" he chuckled a bit more, "I probably would've done the same! We must've crossed paths on the way upstairs to Mrs. Cesari's room - you on the lift and I on the stairwell. We crossed in the hallways up there, and both of us thought the other as the perpetrator. Though, I am glad it was you who hit me and not the other way around - imagine the trouble that would happen..."

I swallowed, my hand clutching the fabric of the dress I still wore and pretending not to think back to the bruise on my own forehead.

Jimmy stood then, looking into a mirror on his wall, "But I will say you did quite a number on me. You've never played cricket, I assume?"

"Just once," I admitted, "I was kind of surprised that I left that big of a bruise."

"Well, I never thought you would be someone who could hit hard," Jimmy replied, "No offense. I think, however, if someone comes in with a knife, I'll let you do the hitting on the head."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Hall. Please understand that..."

"It's quite alright," Jimmy smiled in my direction, his face much softer than it had been before, "trust me, I'll be alright. A little headache and a bruise is all - but are you alright? It must've been a scare to see me knocked out on the floor. And how did you get me all the way down here? Or even know where my room was?"

I gulped, fiddling with the dress, "Um... Well, I-I picked you up and brought you down here. I took a guess due to the fact the other doors were locked and this room wasn't."

Jimmy shook his head, muttering about how stupid he was for forgetting to lock his door before turning back to me, "Well, I appreciate it. But are you alright? You didn't answer that question."

"Yes, I'm fine," I nodded, feeling myself relax a bit, "Just shaken up a little."

"I think we both are. Why don't you head off to bed, you look like you're going to fall over."

I snickered, "You do the same. Keep the ice pack on to keep the swelling down."

Jimmy laughed in agreement before I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me. I sighed in relief.

_'That was too close for my taste,'_ my mind grumbled.

"Same," I answered, "but now we can rest. After everything this morning, I don't know if we'll get much sleep tonight though."

As I headed down the hallway and back toward the lift - far too tired to take the stairs even though I still had the keys - I felt eyes watching me. I looked around, a little weary about what was going to happen next. 

The lights on the second floor began to flicker when I reached the main lobby.  
"Rose?" I called out softly, "Rose Hall?"

_"Harvey was going to shoot Jimmy!"_ a familiar voice called, causing me to turn around.

A dark haired woman was standing before another figure, a man in a police uniform, who was holding what looked like a dagger.

_"This is just a letter opener, it was self defense!"_ Rose was arguing before she and the officer vanished into the darkness.

I dropped to the ground, borrowed shoes beside me, as I clutched my chest - my heart now racing beyond imagination.

_'Rose is still protecting Jimmy,'_ my mind thought, _'even after he killed Harvey.'_

"Yes, and she may still be protecting him - even after death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the next update!  
> I will be away from my computer most of the morning - I have a job interview at one of the local libraries near me 😁  
> Also, I wanted to let you all know that I love reading all of your comments, it really lifts my spirit to know that you all love what has been written so far, so thank you. You have no idea how much reading them means to me, really ♥️♥️

The following morning seemed to leave both me and the proprietor on edge.

Jimmy wasn't showing it, but I could tell from his still expression that he had gone up to Mrs. Cesari's room to bring her breakfast and must've seen the state of the place. When I appeared in the main lobby of the hotel, he was putting the phone down onto the receiver.

"Do you know anything about Mrs. Cesari?" he had asked, voice thick and face pale.

"She ran past me in the hallway," I answered - telling another white lie.

"Tell me the truth, Kylie," Jimmy came toward me, his hands grasping my upper shoulders tightly, "What happened last night?"

_'We can't lie anymore,'_ my mind whispered, _'We have to tell him the truth about what we saw last night, everything we've heard.'_

My voice hitched with admission, unable to hold back. I admitted to the lies, claiming that it was late and unsure what to make of the situation - which was true by all accounts. I gave him the keys to the stairwell that I had found and explained that I had used them to get to the third floor undetected, that I had been looking for the spirit of his deceased uncle while avoiding that other side of him.

Then, I told Jimmy about what I had found in Mrs. Cesari's room and what had happened to the woman in question. I explained how the two of us had heard him coming toward us and how I traded clothing with her in order to lure him away from her room so that she could escape. I apologized again for the hit on the head, claiming that I was only protecting myself, and how his uncle appeared and helped me get him into his own room.

When I finished, Jimmy pulled away.

"So, what are you exactly? A medium?" he sounded angry, and I couldn't blame him.

"I'm not sure, exactly," I answered, "I've been told that I can see things other people can't. I don't know what the word is, but I know that my heart - as good and open as it is - also causes me to experience emotions that have been long gone, especially in places that may have once been a home to someone."

Jimmy turned his head away, shame seemed to cover his features. Flashes of anger, fear, regret took their turns - changing him from the inside out before he looked back at me.

"Were you hurt when... _Hugo_ came after you?" he said the name like it was a brand of whiskey that had gone stale over time, or like it was a monster that had intentionally ruined his life - which it no doubt had.

"No, I got to him first before he got to me," I answered.

Then, Jimmy had me in his arms, surprising both of us. The warmth that came from him was comforting and friendly - the side of him that had more connections to humans than that demon that no doubt lived under his skin.

"Going forward, I want you to tell me everything," Jimmy said, his voice hard with disappointment, "Hugo is not always the most forthcoming about these things. He'll lie to me, and if there's no one else around, I can only trust him. Please tell me everything and anything you see that may jeopardize your and anyone's stay during your time here."

It scared me that I would have to leave Sea View eventually. When I had first come here, I had wanted to get out so fast that I hadn't given much thought to what the spirits of the hotel were trying to warn me about. But, since being here, I had seen a side of Jimmy that had only his family - and maybe Dr. Bose and Amy - had been privy to. 

Was I going crazy?

_'Maybe,'_ my mind thought, _'but the thing is that maybe this is a good kind of crazy.'_

But it also worried me about what would happen after. Hugo may still be here if I couldn't figure things out before then. And what if he got to me before I got to Rose? Would I be trapped as a spirit within the halls of the Sea View Hotel like the rest of them? What then?

I didn't have time to answer Jimmy's request. A coughing noise caused both of us to break the embrace and face the new intruders.

"Inspector David Morris," the first man said, holding out his badge, "this is my partner, Inspector Albert Booker. We received a call concerning the incidents about what happened here last night."

***

Talking to the detectives was like being in another world. 

Jimmy had talked to both in his office before they pulled me into the arcade to talk to me. I told them that I heard noises upstairs and had gone to check to see what was going on. Someone had tied up Mrs. Cesari - I didn't say who, even though I had known the truth now - and that I had helped her escape by luring the supposed attacker away and had ended up hitting Mr. Hall on the head when I thought he was the perpetrator chasing after me.

Apparently, he had told a similar story. 

Jimmy had told the detectives that he had awoken to a scream and had grabbed one of the cricket bats he kept in his drawers for protection - "Can't be too careful when you run a nearly empty hotel," he said - and had rushed up to the third floor from the second floor. He thought he saw the perpetrator - which had been me, but it was hard to tell in the darkness of the third floor - and gave chase before I smacked him on the head. When he came to, Mrs. Cesari was gone and I was helping him by applying the ice pack to his head.

"That was quite a blow," Detective Booker said, putting his notepad away, "I'm surprised that a man like Mr. Hall is still standing."

"Trust me, I felt bad for hitting him," I nodded.

"Well, that's all we have for now I guess," Inspector Morris smiled, "but we will be in touch. I'd recommend not leaving town for a few days, we may need to get in contact with you."

"Alright," I nodded.

'Wonderful! Now we'll need to call the university and tell them that we may need a few additional days in an unknown town because we're suspects in an ongoing case!' my mind was furious.

"Where's the sense of adventure?" I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Miss Martin?" Inspector Morris looked at me with concern.

"My apologies, sir," I answered, "Just going through a laundry list of things that I'll need to do. I'll have to alert my university that I'll be away from classes for a few days until this gets straightened out is all."

"Poor girl," Booker seemed to sympathize, "I take it you're in town for the art and music festival?"

"I was passing through when my car broke down," I answered, "I was on my way to visit my parents and had to take up living arrangements here until my car can be repaired."

"When is it supposed to be fixed?"

"Maybe another or two more days," I answered, "By then, I'd have to make my way back to Liverpool."

Morris pulled his notebook out and jotted down a few things, "We'll get in contact with the school for you, Miss Martin. For now, just rest. If you remember anything, give us a call."

"Will do, and thank you."

Jimmy was waiting outside the door when the officers released me from the room. They asked us both a few more questions before giving us both the warning to not leave town. I watched as Jimmy led the two detectives to the front door and slumped into one of the main lobby's chairs when the proprietor returned inside.

Silence was between the two of us before I said, "I think, after all that, tea is in order."

Jimmy couldn't agree more.

***

Once the hot beverage was prepared, Jimmy brought it into the main lobby. Like on already a few occasions, he filled my cup and handed it to me before pouring one for himself.

Throwing caution to the wind, I scooped some sugar into my tea and helped myself to one of buttery biscuits that were fresh from the oven. It was just what I needed, especially since I only got about three or four hours of sleep the previous night.

Jimmy looked no worse for wear, he looked more ruffled now that the police had gone and his mood had sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"You know," I said casually, "I never agreed to what you asked from me earlier."

"Hm?" Jimmy looked a little lost.

"To tell you everything, anything, that may jeopardize another person's stay while I'm here?" I asked, "I figured I'd say I'm on your side. I want to help, and I will to the best of my ability."

"It's probably better to forget I even said it," Jimmy slumped, "After everything so far, I'm surprised you're still here. Don't you know what I did to my uncle when he got on my nerves?"

"You set plenty of little traps," I answered, taking another sip, "and I'm fully aware that Hugo - not you - was the one behind it. I also know that he also tricked Amy Bell into drinking alcohol and pushing her down the stairs, not to mention he pushed Dr. Bose over the edge that he killed himself in the basement."

Jimmy's jaw had dropped, but I continued, "And I'm also aware about the unknown substance that Hugo slipped into my champagne glass my first night here and how he was responsible for Mrs. Cesari's little mishap the previous night.

"But here's the thing, Jimmy Hall," I set my now empty cup on the tray and looked at him hard, "I'm not one to run from trouble. Running won't do you or anyone else here any good. The spirits of this place have asked for my help and I will do everything in my power possible to help them - and you. We'll find a way."

"Hugo may think to use me to attack you again," Jimmy countered, "what then?"

I smiled, "I think I handled myself pretty well last night, wouldn't you say?"

Jimmy reached up and touched the bandage he had placed over the bruise on his forehead, chuckling, "I suppose... but promise me you'll be careful. Hugo is far more aggressive than he lets on. I don't want to see you - one of the few people outside of my immediate family that has shown me kindness - hurt or killed."

"I promise, if you promise to also be completely truthful about everything that has happened."

Jimmy stood, his eyes bright and energetic, "I can do better. Wait here."

He vanished back into his office, moving a few things around before returning. In his hands was a large box, made of wood with intricate carvings embedded into the sides and covers. The pictures showed people communicating with strange shapes that looked like animals and trees all around them.

"What is this?" I asked.

Jimmy pulled the top of the box off and pulled out a device, handing it off to me.  
It was wooden and covered with wiring and cords. Two black knobs sat in the middle of the strange device, a large speaker below them. A scenser was on the top, the metal peg moving slowly. A small gold plaquette was above the knobs with the words "Ghost and Spirit Voice Receiver" imprinted into the metal.

"This belonged to the previous owners before my mum and dad were the owners," Jimmy explained, "My mum told me that the previous owners believed in ghosts and spirits and had created this device to help locate or track them. I, myself, only had used it once."

"Did you hear anything?" I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Jimmy answered, "I hear the cries and pain of those who died by my hands. My mum, my uncle, Dr. Bose... even little Amy will be heard on here. But there are other voices I hear too, but I'm not sure who they are - mostly a male's voice and their words are subtle, I can't hear them clearly."

"And you think this will help me locate your mother?" I asked, turning the device over in my hands.

"It's helped Maya when she was here," Jimmy explained, "If mum is still around, this will help locate her quicker - which is what you must do. For both of us, I think time is running out..."

***

I had taken the device to the second floor, as it was the last place I had seen Rose's spirit.

After Jimmy and I had finished a short breakfast, both of us decided to go our separate ways. Jimmy explained that there were times when Hugo would come and talk to him, scratching beneath his skin like cat claws tangled in fabric. If he had discovered that Jimmy had given me the spirit and ghost voice receiver, it would only mean larger problems for the two of us as it did for Maya when she was here.

It may have been the reason why Hugo had gone after her in the first place.

At first, my thoughts began to wonder why Hugo would want to keep the device away from Maya - until it occured to me that perhaps Hugo thought he was helping Jimmy by keeping him in the dark about everything he had done. Which, in turn, was why Jimmy played dumb about knowing about the spirits - he hadn't wanted a repeat in history.

But it still begged the question as to why a demon - an centuries old one at that - would want to protect and hide his host from the truth. Did it have something to do with Jimmy's family line? Maybe it was because it saw Jimmy as the only family it had left, and it had turned it's host against his own family in order to keep Jimmy for itself...

_'So many questions, too few answers,'_ my mind thought, making me agree with it.

The device crackled with static, giving no indication that there was spirit nearby. Harvey had mentioned that Rose would appear in her own time and that I would have to be patient with her. I adjusted the antenna on the device again for the uptienth time, hoping to get something clearer.

No such luck.

_'Wow, for a ghost, she sure knows how to hide in plain sight,'_ my mind grumbled.

"Rose has been very secretive for a long time," I tried to reason, "Maybe she needs time to watch us and realize we're here to help and not cause trouble."

My mind said nothing in return, going as silent as the floor while I continued to pace back and forth in the lobby for a bit while my footsteps echoed on the empty floor and the spirit receiver continued to crackle.

After a few moments, I felt my body still as my mind spoke to me again, _'Hey, hold it.'_

"What now?"

_'Don't you hear that, Kylie?'_

I stopped pacing and listened.

For a time, all I could hear was the wind and the crackling of the device. Then a voice - faint - came from the device.

_**"... 3... 0... 1..."** _the device spoke softly.

"301?" I asked.

_'Maybe it's indicating to Room 301 on the third floor!'_ my mind squealed, suddenly excited.

I shut off the device and ran into the lift and spam clicked the button for the third floor - hoping that where it was taking me would be a clue to where I could find Rose Hall and, hopefully, the end of the nightmare that Jimmy and I had found ourselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, editing this took longer than expected. (Also, I should mention that I'm posting this from my phone at the moment 😅)
> 
> Here's the next part - please be mindful that this one will have the indication of abuse as well as some mild language.

The decor of the third floor was still the same as it had been the previous night and early hours of the morning.

The walls were still that cold green with ghostly eyes watching me as I exited the lift. The age-old furniture still sat in the lobby remained dressed in cobwebs and dust. But the lamps were now lit, strangely. I thought that, perhaps, the spirits of the Sea View Hotel had the power to turn the power on and off as a way to guide me about where I needed to go. 

With the lights now illuminating my way, I rushed on my feet toward Room 301.

It wasn't hard to find the room, I had passed it during the events of last night and had even attempted to open the heavy wooden door when I was searching for Harvey. Then, it felt as if a force had wrapped itself around the door and the frame - keeping me from even trying the handle. When I tried the knob again, however, the door creaked open - permitting me entry into the long forgotten room.

The room was mostly dark save for the short hallway that led into the room, illuminating the bathroom door on the right hand side. But, even in the darkness, I could see that the room was like any other in this hotel - the same wallpaper, the same plush carpeting - and had no doubt that the furniture would be the same as it was in all the others.

I turned on the device, the static crackling louder now, "Rose? Are you there?"

The static continued for a few minutes before I switched it off. 

I looked at the spirit receiver, tapping my foot in thought. Was she trying to tell me something? What was so important about this room anyway?

_'Maybe this was where she died?'_ my mind asked.

"Unlikely," I answered, "the other spirits told or showed us everything leading up to their demise. Why would she show us where she was killed right off the bat?"

_'Jimmy did mention that she commited suicide,'_ my mind answered after a while, _'Maybe she drowned herself in the bathroom? Or maybe was on some special medication? There might be something in this room that Rose's spirit might be trying to tell us.'_

I nodded at the thought, but it seemed unlikely - there was just something about this room that seemed off. Unlike the other rooms, the darkness clung to this one like smoke on fabric. I could feel something shifting about in this place that wasn't like the other spirits either - who were more forthcoming about what had happened to them. I could feel the chill of fear crawl up the back of my spine and feel my hair stand on end as a ghostly wind blew through the empty room. 

The spirit in this room - if there was one - was angry.

I could feel a lump in my throat form. If, from what I've seen in horror movies and read in ghost stories, angry spirits were not to be messed with. They would take their rage out on whomever entered what some would call a "safe room" or "ghost room" - in some instances, killing said person or other living creature on the spot. From the little light, I couldn't see anything that would confirm or deny the concept of there actually being a spirit who killed the living because they were angry. But the air still held that unnatural stillness that had been around Harvey when I had encountered him.

Regardless, I mentally steeled my nerves. If I was going to find Rose, I had to start somewhere - and it seemed the bathroom in this haunted room was one of a few places to start.

The door to the bathroom opened with ease - but there was nothing in that room.

The floor - that would have been made up of white tiling - was completely bare and made of wood. There were no utilities in there, either - no toilet, no sink, no cabinet... even the tub and shower was gone! All that was in there was a large hole in the center of the floor, as if someone had dug down through the floorboards and all the way to the ground and below. I couldn't see anything - though I should've at least been able to see the rooms of the floors beneath this one.

I clung to the door frame, fear filling up my soul from my toes all the way to the top of my head.

_'What the HELL is THAT?!'_ my mind screamed, seemingly afraid by the sight as well.

"I don't know," I answered softly, too afraid to move, "and if I did know, I don't think I'd want to know..."

A low whistling sounded through the bathroom as soft cries echoed from somewhere deep in the darkness of the unending pit at my feet. The cries sounded like that of a young woman - no older than me. I could imagine Hugo depositing a previous guest down here, leaving them to rot and become a forgotten spirit like the others.

But when I opened my mouth to call forth, another voice beat me to it.

**"Do not buy anything without my permission!!"** a voice - deep, dark, and filled with hatred - was shouting, although faintly, **"I will not allow you to ruin my life!!"**

Crashes echoed following more cries and screams - sounding like glass shattering against wood - as the deep voice continued, **"Your life means nothing! Do you understand what I'm telling you?!"**

A woman screamed painfully as the door pushed me up and out of the room, knocking me to the floor and slamming close with a loud bang!

It took a moment for me to collect my thoughts, sitting there on the floor of Room 301 as the lights flickered and turned on, illuminating the entire room.

My mind blinked rapidly, _'Was that... Rose? What was going on?'_

I looked down at the spirit receiver, my brows furrowed, "Maybe there's more to Hugo Hall than what people really know..."

***

"Okay, okay," I paced the walkway in my room, looking at all of my notes.

After witnessing what I assumed was a memory of the past, I took myself to my room and began writing down everything that I had seen and heard. I took those notes and compiled them with the others that I had made during my stay here.

Starting at the beginning - I knew that there was something going on within the hotel that had to deal with Jimmy Hall being at the center of it all.

Following that assumption, I had discovered that when he was a child, something had happened to him - based on what I heard from Dr. Bose - and had caused him to have this split personality trait. However, it had been only a few years (around the time Jimmy had turned four or five) since his father died and - according to the manager at the restaurant - that was when everything that could go wrong for the Sea View Hotel did go wrong.

But, what made everything so intriguing was that there was some sort of ancient power at work here.

The events at the hotel - Amy Bell's mysterious death, Dr. Bose's suicide, the fire, Harvey's attack and death - it all fueled the fire of rumor regarding a demon's curse upon the Hall family. And it wasn't just during Jimmy's time here either - his own father had been a subject of rumor before he passed away under mysterious circumstances as well.

And now, I had a vision from Rose.

I knew she was trying to protect Jimmy from the outside world, based on what Harvey and Dr. Bose told me as well as the first vision I saw of her with the police after Harvey had been killed. Had she done the same for Hugo? And, if so, what were the repercussions?

I rubbed my chin, looking at my notes.

"The demon is passed through from father to son," I mumbled, "Was Jimmy's father the eldest of the family line?"

_'He must've been, for Jimmy to have the demon in his possession now,'_ my mind agreed, _'Maybe Hugo had started to enact on the demon's tendencies when Jimmy was born? Like if a human got too close to a mama bear and her cubs, Hugo was trying to keep Jimmy away from everyone else... to seclude him.'_

"But what about the money, the inheritance, that Harvey mentioned?" I asked, "That couldn't have been just because Jimmy's father's father was the eldest and in his prime..."

_'Maybe it was hush money?'_ my mind asked, _'If you had a centuries old demon living in your family, wouldn't you do everything in your power to pay off as many people as you could if something had happened?'_

"Like security? In case things got out of hand?"

_'There weren't any charges filed against Jimmy,'_ my mind reasoned, _'and we know that the police - for the time that we knew - wouldn't do anything about it. Maybe Rose knew about the demon after her husband died and had used the inheritance that had been passed to Hugo to help Jimmy get out of trouble.'_

"I honestly feel like we're getting nowhere," I groaned, curling onto the floor and slumping my head against the end of the bed, "It feels like there's some pieces missing... Like, what happened to Hugo? How did he die? And what had happened before everything went down here?"

_'And does Jimmy know what happened?'_ my mind supplied, _'Did Rose eventually tell him about his father? Or is he still in the dark about that?'_

"I suppose we could ask if he knows anything else about his father," I sighed, standing up, "But we'll have to be careful - Hugo Punch might be waiting for us, and not Jimmy."

***

When I reached the ground floor, I was a little surprised to hear what sounded like an old record playing - the music drawing me to the office. The door was open, revealing something that reminded me of my own university's offices. 

Paper littered the desk and floor while old photos hung on the walls, making the office seem more like a personal space. Lamps and candles littered on the carved wooden desktop and cabinets - the light from the lamps creating a soft welcoming glow in the room. An old curio-cabinet sat in the far corner of the room - filled with more pictures and trophies. Coming closer, I could see that most of them had Jimmy in them - grinning at the photographer as a boy, some as a teen, others from when he was in his twenties.

Other pictures had Harvey in them - teaching Jimmy how to hit a cricket ball, Harvey attempting to tame Jimmy's wild curls, and one with Jimmy sitting on Harvey's lap when he was still a toddler, one hand in his mouth and looking lost as Harvey smiled.

I snickered to myself - it was so weird that Jimmy still had these photos around, even after everything went downhill between the two of them.

_'Maybe he tried to remember the good things,'_ my mind sighed, _'I mean, Harvey did say that he saw Jimmy as his son - practically raised him and all - and Jimmy was trying to hold onto the good times before his other side ripped them away from him.'_

"I suppose," I answered quietly, turning back to look at the room.

The strangest item, in my point of view, was the tall mirror that hung on the wall near the back of the room, almost hidden completely by one of the wooden cabinets.

It was rectangle in shape - the reflective glass was framed by intricate designed metal, creating a vine-like structure around the glass. The glass felt cool to the touch and was dust free. My own reflection stared at me, watching me as I watched it. 

"Why is it that this mirror creeps me out?" I pondered out loud.

_'The mirror shows us things we rather not see,'_ my mind was gentle in the reminder, _'It will show us the truth - as painful as it may be.'_

"Perhaps Jimmy sees Hugo in the mirror - even though he wants nothing to do with him."

_'I wouldn't doubt that,'_ my mind agreed.

Since Jimmy wasn't in the office, and I had heard nothing save for my own thoughts, movements, and music from the record player, I decided to move onto the kitchen - thinking he may have gotten up to get something to drink or eat. 

The kitchen was dark and quiet with no sounds of the proprietor nearby.

I made my way back to the dimmed hallway by the dining auditorium, checking into the arcade room with no luck. The auditorium was empty too, only me and tables with chairs in the wide open space. 

But, the area was clean - Jimmy must've been in here earlier.

I decided to head out to try and think of where he could be when the lights flickered off and the stage lights dimmed. I turned, shielding my eyes as the lights shone brightly in the darkened room and smoke filled the stage.

_**"Behold!"** _A hooded figure appeared from the smoke, holding their arms out in a welcoming embrace, _ **"I am the Great Hugo!"**_

The great Hugo's voice became deeper as he continued - speaking almost hypnotically, _ **"I stand alone above all others... I am the light which illuminates the darkness... I alone am Master..."**_

"NO!" I shouted, pulling myself from a trance, "You are no master! You are a monster!"

A hooded figure's eyes suddenly began to glow an eerie yellow - now turning toward me completely. His figure began to hunch and shift as the dark voice spoke again, _**"We're alike... you and I... more than you think, Miss Martin..."**_

"I'm nothing like you!" I growled, hands turning into fists and eyes narrowing, "You deceive people! Trick them into trusting you! You are no man - you're a creature that wears man's skin like clothing! Shedding it every so often in favor of a fresh new start. No man in their right mind would cause the same amount of harm that you've done."

As quickly as the spirit had appeared, it was by my side, a blacked gloved hand grasping my jaw and forcing me to look into his hooded face.

The eyes were the first thing I saw, as they seemingly glowed in the darkness of the hood. Yellow in color, but were slitted like a snake's and every inch as hungry like a reptile. The spirit's face was white like fresh powder snow on a cold winter day, his thin lips turned into a scowl was even colder than the air around me. Dark curls fell around his face, some disappearing into the hood of the black cloak he wore.

Then, the spirit snickered - using Jimmy's father's voice, _ **"Do you not see what I can see, Miss Martin?"**_

A mirror appeared before us as the man forced my focus to the reflective surface, continuing, _ **"In each of us is another whom we do not know. He speaks to each of us in dreams, and tells us how differently he sees us from the way we see ourselves."**_

I stared at the glass, wanting to force my eyes closed, but somehow unable to do so.

_**"You can see them, Kylie,"** _the spirit spoke, knowing that I was completely at his mercy now, _ **"at dead of night..."**_

It felt as if the glass was getting closer and closer, nearly touching the tip of my nose and top of my forehead. A part of me was afraid of what would happen if I leaned too far into the mirror. Would I fall and shatter like glass? Would I, too, become entrapped in this place like the others?  
  
Or would I become like Jimmy? Taking on a demon of my own?

I couldn't push back, even though I wanted to move my muscles and legs. I wanted to run, but I was trapped - trapped like a rat with a hungry owl overhead, waiting to swoop down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day all! Here's the next part!  
> As always, I will be taking a break over the weekend but will have a chapter up by Monday.  
> I'm thinking that next week will have the final conclusion to this story. I'm glad that I took the time to share this with all of you and am grateful for the wonderful feedback. You guys are absolutely amazing! 🥰

A loud scream erupted in the empty auditorium, breaking my mind and body out of the fear.

Hugo's dark spirit swirled around in a fog of black, the mirror evaporating like water as it shattered - nothing more than a vision created by the spirit's dark power. I fell to the floor, covering my head with my arms and shaking like a leaf as more loud crashes came. I shut my eyes, thinking I was going to be next.

The noises stopped, only the sound of my heavy breathing echoed in the room.  
Then, light footsteps - heels clicking as they tapped into the carpeting.

"When Harvey told me that you had managed to take Jimmy out with a bat, I was surprised to find you cornered by my late husband without one," a familiar female voice spoke out, "But I bet you weren't expecting to find him in here, did you Miss Martin?"

I lifted my head and turned to see a lithe woman standing a few feet away from me.

She had on a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and black dress heels. Her dark curls, stained with white and grey, fell around her smiling wrinkled features. Her eyes, though dark, were filled with mirth as she spoke again, tapping the cricket bat against her shoe, "If I were you, I would've left and never come back. But, things are different now - aren't they, dear?"

"Um... yes, I-I suppose they are," I stood slowly.

"Speak clearly, Miss Martin, when you're talking to me," Rose spoke, her voice clipped, "I just saved your life and I am not in the mood for stuttering."

"Yes, madame," I answered quickly.

"And call me Rose or Mrs. Hall. There's no need for that kind of formality."

I frowned, speaking my mind, "I'm not sure what to make of you, Mrs. Hall. From what I've heard and seen, you were once a loving and caring woman. Has that changed?"

"When one finds themselves entrapped in the past with no hope of being free," Rose spoke casually, "they start to lose a sense of who they were. I lost hope a long time ago, Miss Martin, and these past twenty years have done nothing to ease my internal suffering. You must understand that my anger is not towards you or anyone else living - it is all for that creature that nearly took your life from you just now."

"I take it that Hugo is a prisoner in these walls as well, then?" I was interested.

"Has been since he died in the lower level of this hotel," Rose confirmed, "His anger and resentment towards me has been building over the past four decades - not that I blame him of course. If I was in a similar situation, I'd probably feel the same."

"Is Jimmy aware that his father's spirit lives on?"

"I'm not sure," the ghost of the former owner answered, "I knew that my son could hear our cries through the Spirit and Ghost voice receiver, but I doubt he knows that his father still lingers."

"Kylie! KYLIE!"

My head turned toward the direction of the shouting.

"Jimmy is calling for you," Rose smiled, "You must at least mean something to him."

"He must've heard my screams when Hugo attacked," I reasoned.

"Perhaps, but I must leave you for now," Rose said forlornly, "I know you have many questions with regards as to what happened all those years ago. I don't have enough time to tell you all now, but I will later."

"How later?" I couldn't help but want to hear Rose's story now - what if she disappeared completely again?

"Tonight, at midnight," the former owner answered, "Come to the second floor, room 223. I will leave something outside the door that will give you the indication if it is safe to enter."

"But... But that's Jimmy's room!" I felt my eyes widen, "I can't go sneaking into his room in the middle of the night!"

"If you wish to hear everything, you will do as I ask," Rose's voice hardened, her features more so, "If you wish to help all of us, you will come to Room 223. There's much that the others do not know - and I don't wish them to know. Only Harvey's spirit has the bravery to walk past, but he will not enter unless someone invites him in - as you did the night Hugo attacked you and the other guest that was here."

"And you will be there? What if Jimmy walks in on us?"

"I doubt he will," Rose answered calmly, "Tonight is a special night for him and Hugo, after all."

I furrowed my brow, "A special night?"

But Rose had vanished, leaving me alone in an empty auditorium with everything back to the way it had been.

Footsteps came in my direction, causing me to whirl on my toes as the face of the proprietor stopped at the door - eyes wild with concern.

"Kylie? Are you alright?" Jimmy came in quickly, coming over and taking my face into his hands, looking me over for any injury, "What happened? I heard you scream and thought the worst..."

"No, I'm fine Jimmy, really," I felt myself relax at the comforting touch, "I thought I saw something on the stage, but I think it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I promise."

Jimmy let out a deep sigh, his eyes closing, "Don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack, I'm not as young as I once was."

"Oh, I know," I chuckled, "You're a good ten plus years older than me."

Jimmy's chest rumbled with laughter, his hands sweeping my hair from my face and down my back before returning themselves to his pockets, "It's funny... I often forget that I'm forty plus years. Maybe it has something to do with everything that's going on here."

"Well, you do move quickly for someone your age," I answered, "anyways, that aside, I was looking for you."

"Oh, well here I am! What did you need?"

I debated asking him about if he knew anything else about his father, but decided against it out of fear that the angry spirit of his father still was lingering in the room with us.

"I... I was curious about what you meant that first night when I came here," I started, thinking quickly, "Do you remember how you mentioned that you felt like you've known me forever?"

Jimmy huffed with humor, "I had half hoped you would have forgotten about that by now."

He pulled away, smiling slightly, "It's nothing to worry your little head about, Kylie."

_'Hmm, so we're still keeping secrets, eh?'_ my mind thought.

A low growl came from the room as I suddenly grabbed my stomach in embarrassment.

"Oh bollocks," I groaned, "I'm sorry, I think I might still be hungry - our impromptu breakfast this morning didn't really help..."

"Not to worry, Kylie," Jimmy smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to his side, "I'll get us something light to eat - probably for the best. Speaking of which, have you come across my mum, by any chance?"

The way everything was working with this man made me wonder back to what Rose had said - that tonight was a special night for Hugo and Jimmy... whatever that meant.

For the time being, I decided to roll with it - he was keeping me in the dark again after promising me to be more open about what he knew, after all. I kept the fact that I had seen the dark spirit of Hugo Hall and how Rose protected me from his attack a secret. I made a promise to myself to tell him eventually, but now there was something else going on that I was not aware of.

***

Waiting for midnight was like waiting for Amy to appear all over again.

It was that nervous waiting, where one's stomach would make knots over and over until the person felt sick or nauseated from the stress of waiting. My nerves felt on edge, making me jump at any little noise as I continued throughout the day.

And Jimmy wasn't helping. I could hear him prowling around after I had an early lunch with him. 

I had decided to head back to my room and wait out the remainder of the day, burying myself in the last of my two paperbacks. It had only been about ten minutes at most before I heard footsteps walk past my room - something tapping against the walls outside the rooms as the steps retreated around a corner. Another five minutes later, they passed by again.

I didn't want to make too much noise, keeping myself as still as possible every time I heard Jimmy pass by in the hallways.

I figured that Jimmy's father had found a way to warn Hugo about what had happened - making Hugo more anxious than ever to keep me from discovering the truth.

_'Bad eggs need cracking,'_ my mind sing-songed, ' _Whack 'em hard and crack their shells! Kick 'em down the stairs to hell!'_

"Wonderful," I muttered, "Even my mind has gone completely loony."

_'Not really,'_ it thought, ' _Just thinking...'_

"I really don't need this right now," I grumbled, my ears picking up the sound of footsteps as they passed by the room for the upteinth time in the past hour, "I don't know if I'm going to make it till midnight at this rate..."

_'Hey, calm down,'_ my mind tried to sooth me, _'We'll be fine. You had a small stash of grain bars for the trip home, right? There might still be a few in the overnight bag in the wardrobe - as long as there aren't any mice in these rooms.'_

"And, if there aren't?" I asked sarcastically.

_'We'll think of something. We've made it out of situations like this before - though it might be a bit tricky this time around - but, we've always endured. That's in our blood, at least.'_

I nodded.

My father had always joked about how things like courage, strength, and peace had run in our blood. On the days when me or my siblings felt like the world was against us, he would always take us into his arms and comfort us.

"Don't worry about what tomorrow brings," he would say, "We'll always endure, we have the power to get through the rough patches in life - we always have. Keep smiling and move along, things will always get better. Trust me, trust your mum - trust in yourselves."

It was something that I had repeated over and over in my head when I had left for university and was miles away from home. Dad's words kept me grounded, kept me sane. It made me wonder if Harvey or Rose had told Jimmy the same thing, or had said something similar when he was a child. Or, if they had ignored his cries when he was fearful - if that other side of him was the only form of comfort for him in the darkest hours.

I couldn't dwell on that thought for long though.

Obviously it was because of that love from his uncle and his mum that Jimmy had been sent away, that love that had him stable for almost a year - before everything came crashing down.

I stood from the desk chair slowly and tip toed over to the wardrobe.

Footsteps came by again as I pulled the overnight bag out. There were still three good sized grain bars - enough to get me through at least until dinner. Then what?

_'Well, hopefully by then, Jimmy will have snapped out of his little trance - as tall and as old as he may be, he still has to eat at some point,'_ my mind concluded.

"Something tells me that won't be the case," I thought, the footsteps coming back for another check, "We might have to figure out either a way to get rid of Jimmy, or something else..."

My mind could give no answer. They were as lost as I was.

***

It was around ten in the evening by the time I noticed that the pacing outside the door had stopped.

I had pulled out my phone and was looking up anything that involved demons or demon hunting. I wanted to be prepared in the event that I would have to track Jimmy down in order to keep the other side of him from doing any more damage.

I also had a sneaky suspicion that at the end of whatever Rose was going to tell me, it would be her final plea before becoming entrapped in the walls of the hotel again. And that final plea would be to save Jimmy from Hugo's hold - the demon's hold.

I wasn't at all surprised to read that demons would attack aggressively - I had seen what that other side had down to at least three people, one of them being saved by me. What did surprise me, however, was the concept of demons possessing and corrupting individuals from within - speaking false truths to get their targets to trust them. 

One of these demons, in particular, was something called an "Asmodai."

Asmodais, mostly, were demons who traveled in groups - following the traits as other demons, but also had a sick twisted sense of humor. They were the ones - if they possessed a human body - would cause the split personalities as the possessed grew, one being good and the other being bad. There were also physical changes that were made during the possession as well; Paling skin that made the possessed look sick or ill, eye color changes (brown to gold, in some instances), crazed beliefs or looks. 

What was really interesting, however, was that if an Asmodai was able to hold onto a human long enough from them to have offspring - that first child would almost always be born male and was the strongest of their siblings. A part of the demon - as I read - would pass onto that child, sometimes making the new demon that was born with the child even deadlier than it's parent before. And, because Asmodais were mostly hereditary, the removal of them was not so easily done.

Few people - who were believed to have been possessed by an Asmodai - had survived. It was, literally, a one in a thousand chance that the possessed would survive. 

But, it made sense. It would be like removing a part of one's self from their human body - and the consequences of doing so would make life afterwards very difficult. They would have to learn how to speak, walk, eat - learning everything all over again.

As I scratched my forehead, I felt my mind tap into my thoughts, _'Hey, did you hear that?'_

I looked up from my phone, ears straining for any noise.

It was quiet.

"Am I supposed to hear something?" I asked.

_'Well, Jimmy's footsteps of course!'_ my mind yelled, _'They're completely silent!'_

I listen again, still hearing nothing, "He's gone." 

I couldn't believe my luck! Jimmy had disappeared from my floor, running to another part of the hotel - and, hopefully, not waiting outside my door.

I stood from the desk slowly, making my way toward the door and listening again. I could hear no movements or heavy breaths (except for my own), there were no footsteps of any kind and no voices calling out.

Now was my chance to move from this room to the lift and get to the ground floor.

The kitchen was calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Asmodai are indeed real demons from India. I tweaked their personalities and traits to fit the story a bit more.
> 
> Comments? Kudos?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! I hope your weekend was warmer than mine (it was -27° in my area most of the weekend 😅)  
> Here's the next part. Tomorrow will feature Rose's story. My intention is to tell it from Rose's POV - I feel like if I do it that way, I can dive deeper into the history of Sea View.  
> Also, shout out to DhampirDwalling! They sent me a link to a music video and, my goodness, it speaks Kylie all over it!  
> Here's the link if anyone else is interested: https://youtu.be/t45yVdyQMko

It really shouldn't have been as big of a surprise to find the ground floor completely devoid of people - specifically Jimmy - but it was.

As soon as the lift hit the floor, I had half expected to see Jimmy Hall standing behind the register desk as he closed shop for the night. When I looked around the corner though, with half my body still hiding in the lift like a scared little girl, the main lobby was completely devoid of people. It was also quiet. The record player had been silenced and many of the lights had already been snuffed out. 

Had Jimmy closed up the hotel early in preparation for whatever was going to happen tonight?

_'If he still has a bit of his sanity left, he might have,'_ my mind thought as I slowly came off the lift.

"You mean if he has any at all left," I mumbled under my breath, moving silently toward the kitchen just in case the crazed proprietor was lurking in the halls. With the way things had been going on today, I wouldn't have been surprised if Hugo Punch had overthrown Jimmy's reasonable side completely.

I picked up a bit of a pace as soon as I had passed by both the two main offices as well as the register desk, walking into the long hallway toward the kitchen.

The doors were closed, but the was a note on a scrap piece of paper addressed to me:

_Kylie-_

_I will be away from the hotel for most of the evening. Should you need anything to eat, please help yourself to whatever is available. All I ask is that you clean up after yourself and stay away from the second and third floors after 8 tonight. I will see you tomorrow morning._

_Thank you,_   
_JH_

_'You don't think he's hiding in the kitchen, waiting to jump on us?'_ my mind suddenly thought after reading the note over a few times.

"I doubt it," I answered, "but what's really worrying me is the fact that Jimmy did leave a note and knows what's going on tonight. I'm a little nervous to find out."

_'And it says not to go to the second or third floors this evening,'_ my mind pointed out, _'Are we still going to see Rose at midnight as she asked?'_

"We have to," I muttered, folding the note and shoving it into my pocket, "It's our only chance to figure out what happened to Jimmy's father and how we can help the spirits trapped here."

' _And Jimmy?'_

For the first time, I was second guessing myself. Could Jimmy even be saved?

I knew nothing about demon exorcisms - only that certain people ordered and decreed by the church of the lord almighty were able to do demon exorcisms. And, even if I tried; one, the demon would take a part that made Jimmy Hall who he was and cause probably great pain, and two, the demon would still be around. Demons were monsters not to be played with since they played the game their way and by their rules - with little to no hope of being able to counter any attacks they made toward their intended target.

And even if Jimmy and I were able to make it out alive - which is already a very slim margin to begin with - the fear and paranoia would forever haunt both of us.

I would always be listening, watching, and waiting for the monster to make it's return. To constantly cling to the door frames or lock doors and windows three times over to make sure that I was safe. Jimmy would always be looking at his reflection, waiting for it to snap at him - to hear the voice that lived in his mind for most of his life - and the memory of everything that had happened would come crashing down on him, the fear and torment of what that demon did using his body always chasing after him.

There would be little to no sleep for either of us.

I took a deep sigh. My heart ached for Jimmy - but it also ached for little Amy, who never got a chance to live out her life, for Dr. Bose, whose career was cut short by the lies resulting in him taking his own life, for Harvey, who had done his best to raise Jimmy and still lost him to the darkness that lived in the Hall family. It also ached for Rose, who I had just met - even though I didn't know everything that had entailed after Harvey's death, but knew that she had also taken her life some time later.

Helping the spirits to rest in peace was just a part of the large puzzle that made up the Sea View Hotel. But did the puzzle include helping Jimmy find that balance? Or was it a lost cause to save a man who had become much like his demon counterpart in the past twenty-four hours?

I could give no answer to myself or my mind.

***

  
It had taken me a while to prepare something halfway decent to eat. Every time I thought I heard a creak of the floor or a rustle of paper, I jumped out of my skin out of fear that Jimmy - Hugo - had snuck up behind me and would hit me on the back of the head with a cricket bat again. With the paranoia at its height, I had actually burned several eggs and slices of bread while trying to make "eggie in a basket."

I finally was able to make two of them - slightly overdone - but was grateful not to have burned anything more. 

Talk about trying to explain that to Jimmy in the morning if I survived the night.

I scooped the two successes onto a plate with slices of apples and a large glass of water before standing at the cutting island in the center of the kitchen and working on my meal. The hunger that was now roaring in my belly over took my wish to remain quiet, my hands shaking as I scarfed down the food like a starving man who hadn't eaten in weeks. The hot egg yoke dripped from the center of the toasted bread, spreading onto the plate and apples like a river of gold, loud crunching noises echoed in the still silent room as my teeth clashed together with each bite. Sweet apple juice remained caught on my chin until I forced myself to wipe at my lips with the back of my hands, feeling little regret at my lack of manners.

"Hey, there, slow down!" a voice called, "You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow everything whole like that!"

My head shot up, my eyes wild with the fear that Jimmy had snuck in on me.

To my surprise, however, the ghost of Dr. Bose was standing in the doorway - his shirt still ruffled and the noose still hanging around his neck. His hands were tucked into the deep pockets of his trousers as his tired lifeless eyes watched me.

I swallowed hard, "Dr. Bose?"

The spirit smiled, "Surprised to see me again?"

"Well, yes... Of course! I thought you had gone back to your haunting on the second floor."

"Rose made contact with all of us," Dr. Bose explained, pulling his ghostly body from the door frame and entering the kitchen, "She told us that tonight was the night - the last chance for any of us to see the other side instead of being trapped here. We're all taking precautions tonight - one wrong step or course of action could be lethal."

I set the food in my hands down, the fear no evident, "What do you mean that tonight is your last chance? The last chance to see the other side?"

"I'll be blunt, since Rose wants to keep secrets from all of us," Dr. Bose said, "and I doubt little Amy understands the gravity of our current predicament - but Harvey and I know that tonight is the last chance for us to escape. The hotel itself has started to collapse with the four of us spirits living in these walls, danger lurks in every corner of this place - even deep under the ground. Rose fears that if the mistakes of the past are not resolved soon, the hotel will bury us and our stories in the dust - each of us forgotten by the world until we are forced to walk among the human race without any hope of being seen or heard any longer. Our voices will disappear on the wind and we will remain on the earth until the end of days."

"I don't want that," Dr. Bose's eyes had turned mournful, pleading, "I don't want to be trapped here in the world of the living because of something that happened to me. And Amy didn't deserve that either. She needs to be home, with her family - she needs to be surrounded by those who love and care about her, not be with an old psychiatrist, a former proprietor who went mad, or a woman who had turned a blind eye for so long to what was happening."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you," I gripped the ghost's hands, though faded I could still feel the cold intake of air where they were, "I made a promise that I would help you, that I would do my best to get you the peace you need. And I'm a woman of my word, I never go back on that."

Dr. Bose looked relieved, but for only a moment, "Then you must listen to everything Rose is about to tell you in a few minutes. After you enter Room 223, all the choices you make going forward will have an impact on all of us."

"Is there anything else that you can tell me?" I asked, suddenly very nervous about the fact that I might have to face the Asmodai on my own.

"I know that there will be an attempt on Jimmy's part to keep you here," Dr. Bose answered, "He tried the same trick on Maya, promising her everything and offering what he had. She was able to see through it, locking him in the boiler room for a short time in order to save herself and her friends."

"Well, that's wonderful to know," I muttered.

Dr. Bose snickered softly, "But you're a strong girl. Just remember that it's all a trick in the mind."

I nodded as Dr. Bose finished, "Eat up. I'll escort you to the lift once you are finished."

***

  
The ride up to the second floor felt like a death sentence. Dr. Bose, clearly, was uncomfortable about riding up with me - the two of us unsure if Jimmy would be waiting by the lift as we exited.

When the doors opened, the spirit of Harvey was waiting for us.

"Rose sent me," the spirit spoke, his blood still lingering on his throat and his shirt from the attack years ago, "She wanted me to escort Kylie to the next area. Amy's been keeping Jimmy busy on the third floor. Get him down into the lower level if you can - we all have to keep him as far away from his room as possible while Rose and Kylie speak."

Dr. Bose nodded.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the psychiatrist - I felt truly terrible for him and wished I could go back and fix everything.

But, that was the past. I needed to focus on everything that would happen going forward, now. Hopefully, I would make the right decisions that would help all of them - Amy Bell, Dr. Oliver Bose, Harvey Hall, Rose Hall - even Jimmy.

Dr. Bose stroked the back of my head comfortingly before I released him.

"Good luck, Kylie," he smiled, the doors closing between us.

I turned to look up at Harvey, who smiled at me and offered an arm out, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I answered, curling my own arm around his as the two of us walked down the dimmed hallways.

I had asked Harvey about what he meant when he said Amy was keeping Jimmy busy. Harvey explained that Rose had taken notice of Jimmy pacing back and forth a lot more than usual on the first floor - specifically outside my room. She had gotten in touch with the other spirits and the three adults had devised a plan to lure Jimmy away from my floor long enough for me to slip out and grab some food from the kitchens.

Amy - ten years old and afraid of Jimmy - was able to bring up a bit of bravery and had mimicked my voice to lure Jimmy up to the third floor. Dr. Bose and Harvey would escort me as close as they could get to Room 223 before joining Amy in keeping Jimmy occupied during the meeting with Rose.

After that, it was all up to me and the choices I made that would decide my fate.

Harvey sighed, explaining that he had wished Maya had made the choice they needed her to make for them when she was here. She chose to run - like any sensible woman who had been trapped in a hotel with a psychopath chasing her through all the hours of the night. She couldn't be blamed too harshly for that.

She was still a kid - even if she was eighteen years old. No child should make that decision. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. It was exactly like what Amy had said. 

These spirits needed an adult who had the same gifts that Maya had. They needed someone who could live with these choices, no matter the outcome. I may not have been as brave as I was before, but I knew that I had my head and heart in the right place. I could see through the webs of lies and I wasn't afraid of the cost - no matter what followed.

Harvey stopped outside of Room 220, turning to look at me.

"This is where I leave you, Miss Martin," the ghost sighed, "you'll have to continue on alone, I cannot go any further as Rose's spirit prevents me."

"Is her spirit as powerful as Hugo's?" I asked, curious.

Harvey could only shake his head, "Rose was the last to die of all of us. By all accounts, Amy should be the strongest as she was the first. All I know is that Rose has the ability to shield and protect another spirit for a certain amount of time. As long as you are within her reach, her motherly instincts will form a barrier around you."

I nodded, thanking him again before his spirit vanished - no doubt to go find the others and help them with keeping Jimmy at bay.

I headed down the long corridor, the walls bleeding red like the plush carpet. It no longer felt warm or inviting, it felt like a murder scene.

When I came around the corner, there was a small spool of copper wiring on the ground outside the door. It was Rose's sign that it was safe to enter.

I picked it up and placed it in my jeans pocket, the spool bulging like a lump. The door was open and Rose was sitting on the bed, hands clasped together as her head raised for her ghostly eyes to meet mine.

"Miss Martin," Rose greeted, her voice soft and warm, "please come in and have a seat. There's much we need to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... the start of a new chapter, what a wonderful morning this is 🤭  
> So, following this part, tomorrow's will turn dark. If any of you have played or seen playthroughs of At Dead of Night, you will know exactly what I mean. If you haven't, I strongly recommend doing so for tomorrow.  
> And, another fair warning, this story is going to have TWO endings - one sad, one happy. And the only reason I'm doing so is one, to be as loyal to the ADON actors and other individuals involved in the game. The second to be loyal to all of you readers.  
> Depending on the outcome of both endings - if they are well received - I might write another ADON chaptered story that will act as a sequel to this one.

I closed the door behind me, slowly entering the room and taking a seat beside Rose on the bed.

Up close, I could see the age lines on her face and neck with slight wrinkles around her mouth and up on her forehead. She must have worried quite a bit as the years passed before her death. Her smile tough was kind and soft, unlike it had been earlier when we had our first face to face encounter. 

Her arm came around me, her hand resting on my shoulder while the other one took both of mine, her voice soft and filled with a mother's warmth, "Miss Martin... Kylie, what I'm about to tell you is a very distressing story. Several of our previous guests, both living and deceased, have shown little sympathy for our family. I can hardly blame them of course, as it is their decision entirely - especially after everything that's happened."

"I understand, Mrs. Hall," I replied.

The ghost sighed, "It's just been... a very long time it seems, since someone in this place showed any empathy toward us - even Jimmy. I know that the darker side of him has none - a monster at his core - but in reality, he really is a sweet boy. He's very much like how Hugo was before everything fell apart."

"And Hugo Hall - Jimmy's father - was once a good man? What caused that dark side to appear?"

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning," Rose spoke, going back into her memories, "It was about twenty or so years ago when I eventually told the dark truth about what happened to Hugo to Jimmy. Things had gone terrible after Hugo Punch started making regular appearances during the comedy performances - the jokes going so far as to insult anyone in the audience that was... well, let's say that one guest in particular wasn't too fond of being called a 'blood cow munter.'"

"I can understand why," I answered.

Rose chuckled, "Regardless, the guest decided to bad talk Jimmy and tell him what she really thought of him and his comedy act. Hugo became offended and had tied her up, locking her away in one of the rooms on the third floor.

"She was lucky I had been around the area and found her. Neither of us would have wanted to know what Hugo would've done if I hadn't found her in time. I was surprised that she didn't press any charges against Jimmy or I, but she did tell the newspapers."

"Which opened up a whole new can of worms, I imagine?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know half of it..."

***

  
_Rose's POV_

_The journalists had been knocking at the door all day, their voices disturbing the few guests that remained in our little hotel._

_"Mrs. Hall!" I heard one of them call out, "We would like a word, please? Open the door."_

_The last of my staff members - the cook and a housekeeper - looked on from the kitchen I stood outside my door._

_I could feel the stress and anger rising inside of my body, the heat of the pressure becoming too much for me to handle. It was like when I had discovered that Harvey had passed away, when I had been notified that Jimmy's psychiatrist had died in the basement, or when that little girl had taken a tumble down the stairs and cracked her head open on the landing. I felt powerless._

_I knew that they were looking for Jimmy, though. Those reporters were going to ask where he was hiding and seek him out. I wasn't going to allow them to have him, though. He may have been nearly thirty by this point, but he was still my son - he was my responsibility to take care of him until the day I died._

_"Rose?" the cook's familiar voice called from the kitchen doors, "Should we go out and talk to them? It doesn't sound like they'll go away at this rate."_

_"No, I refuse to give them the satisfaction of nothing but rumors and lies," I growled, my anger and annoyance slightly showing, "That's all what reporters are - nothing but a bunch of bellend bastards that latch onto anything anyone says."_

_"Geez, you don't need to use such language," the housekeeper mumbled, "You do run a hotel after all."_

_I furrowed my brows at the two of them. I didn't need the reminder that I owned and ran the hotel - I had been doing so on my own since Harvey died nearly a year ago._

_The knocking was now turning into banging, the voices getting louder and louder._

_"Mrs. Hall! Mrs. Hall! Come on out! Let's be reasonable!"_

_'You're the ones being unreasonable,' I thought, growling under my breath again._

_"Rose, perhaps you should let us take care of this," the housekeeper spoke up again, "They won't go away from the sounds of it. Maybe if we say we know nothing about it -"_

_"No, that will only fuel the fire, so to say," I argued, "They'll leave after a while. For the time being, please get lunch prepared for the few guests that remain - make something warm and comforting if you can."_

_The two workers nodded as they ducked into the kitchen._

_I rubbed my face with my hands, praying to God that the journalists would go away and soon. I didn't want a repeat incident in this hotel - too many issues had occurred over the past twenty plus years, far too many for my taste. I ducked into my room, closing the door behind me with a soft click._

_This room had been barred for so long, but it was a room that once held happy memories._

_I say it was my room because it had been, once upon a time, when I was a younger woman and Hugo was still alive. He had insisted on having this room as our bedroom - it was close enough to the register desk, perfect if a night traveler came by and needed a place to stay for a few hours, and if there was an issue from one of the guests. By all accounts it made sense, and it doubled as his office when he returned from the local school each day to grade papers and write out class notes for his students._

_I had moved out of it after things changed between us - when his temper slowly began to spiral out of control, when the accusations of school beatings began - it was like we had become strangers. He slept in this room, and I took a different one for myself. He would only let me in the room when he wanted me, and nothing more. Then, after his death, it hurt too much to even try to reason myself with returning to that bedroom. I had it locked, claiming it was nothing but storage when Harvey or Jimmy asked about it._

_Now, I stood in the darkness among dust and decay._

_The room was once painted a pale spring green with deep brown wooden floor boards. Rugs of various colors laid on each side of the bed, chasing the chill in the early spring when we first moved here from the city. Paintings and portraits covered the walls, the faces of our family always with us as we moved through life without a care in the world. It was also in this room where Hugo would try his next little magic trick - usually something small to flatter me or make my heart skip with the love I carried for him and him alone in this world._

_But now, that warmth was sucked away by the cold reality of what it was I had married._

_The room's paint had faded, the floorboards cracked with age. Photos had dropped from their hooks over time, glass and wooden framing broken beyond repair. Hugo's warmth and memory had evaporated as well from this place, it now held the darkness that had slowly over taken him leading up to his death._

_I crouched down and pulled one of the old photographs from the broken glass, careful not to cut myself. The marriage photo was one of a few happy moments in our short lived marriage. It was simple - just us, a friend of ours, and a priest. Hugo already had a captive audience from his magic performances, our simple wedding was perfect for a celebrity like him. I had often wondered if he had started down into the darkness because he had married me - a simple girl with nothing but the clothes on her back and her love for magic shows that kept her moving through life._

_But I knew what the locals said, what they whispered behind closed doors. It was something about the Hall family curse. Personally, I didn't believe in that mumbo-jumbo about family curses, but when things had begun to change was when I started to really worry._

_Now, with these new events taking place with Jimmy as the main perpetrator, I was worrying all over again._

_"Will things ever go back to normal for either of us?" I asked no one in particular._

_But something told me that this was just the beginning._

_***_

  
_"Jimmy? Jimmy, dear?" I knocked on my son's door, trying to get his attention, "I brought something up for you. Will you come out and talk with me, please?"_

_James Alexander Hall was much like his father with either forgetting that I existed or ignoring me. Though, unlike his father, James - or Jimmy as I liked to call him - was a bit more attentive when I asked something from him to a point. However, it seemed tonight he wanted to ignore me._

_When the journalists had arrived in the later hours of the afternoon, I had rushed Jimmy up into his room and had asked him to stay there until one of the workers came by. I didn't want anyone else involved in our little misunderstanding the night before and Jimmy didn't remember tying the guest up at all - it was that other side of him, Hugo Punch._

_About an hour after the journalists left, some vowing to return at sunrise to get an answer out of me and my staff for what happened, one of the workers returned to my office with a note from Jimmy._

Dear Mum,  
I'm sorry for everything.  
Good-bye

_The stress of everything that had been going on the past year without Harvey to help us had taken a toll on all of us. I knew that Jimmy blamed himself for Harvey's death, even though I knew it was self-defense. Harvey had come at him with a loaded gun - five rounds still in it too. He could have killed Jimmy._

_I took the note and left it on my desk in the office behind the register counter. I intended on taking Jimmy's supper up to him and talking with him myself. There had been times when I had felt emotionally unavailable for him, now he was all the family I had left in this world. I was going to try and make things right._

_I heard water running through the doorway when Jimmy didn't answer my calls._

_"Jimmy?" I pushed my hand against the door, opening the room up as the sounds of water became louder. The carpet squished under my shoes as I walked inside, meaning that the bathroom must've had a leaking problem and was spraying water everywhere._

_"Jimmy, honestly," I sighed, opening the door to the bathroom, "you have to shut the wat-"_

_My heart caught in my throat at what I saw._

_Jimmy had sprawled his long lanky body into the bathtub face down. He was entirely soaked through as the water on the tub taps sprayed water on his head, keeping him permanently trapped under the running water as it sprayed aggressively out of the tap into the tub and over-flowing onto the floor and out the doorway, soaking the carpet._

_"JIMMY!" I dropped the plate of food, the china shattering as I ran into the bathroom shutting off the water._

_I pulled Jimmy's body out of the bath and onto his side, patting his back as water erupted from his throat and mouth, eyes opening wildly. He coughed and sputtered as he regained his breath, my hand on his back rubbing slow circles._

_"It's alright, Jimmy," I smiled, "Everything is alright now..."_

_"Everything is NOT alright!" Jimmy leapt up from his spot on the ground, like he had been possessed by the devil himself, "You keep saying that everything is alright, but it ISN'T MUM! I know what Hugo did! And I know that you've been covering for him to protect me! I can't take it anymore! I-I..."_

_His voice trailed off as he broke down into tears, crying, "Why does he make me do these things? I just want him to stop it... I want to stop it!"_

_"I know, Jimmy, I know," I stood slowly, not wanting to make the situation worse than it already was, "but taking your life is not the answer."_

_"Then what is mum?" Jimmy's voice sounded so broken, lost, "If I don't take my life, he's going to keep hurting people!"_

_"Then you do have at least a sense of what Hugo's been doing," I answered solemnly._

_"Now I do! Especially after everything that's been going on around here! What in God's name is happening to me? Why am I like this?!"_

_"Calm down, Jimmy," I came close and took his hands away from his face. The tears had started stains down his reddening cheeks while he was still soaked in the clothes from the bath. His tall body was shaking from either the cold or the fear, I wasn't sure - but I needed him to calm down. I needed to explain things._

_I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and whipped at his eyes, the touch comforting to my son, "There is something that I should have told you long ago - I blame myself for the way you turned out, it wasn't your fault. Everything that's happened has been because of me and my ignorance."_

_"I-I don't understand, mum," Jimmy was confused._

_I licked my lips, "I think you had better sit down, love. I think... no, I know that now is as good a time as any to tell you about your father. The man who gave you to me, but at a cost - a very high one at that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Are you ready to start Rose's story?  
> Fair warning: this chapter does introduce abusive relationships and mentioned rape.

_Rose's POV_

_Summer 1975_

_"Hugo! Come on now!" I couldn't help myself giggle at the man's antics, "Can I take the blindfold off yet?"_

_"Not yet, Rosie," his deep voice tickled at the base of my neck as I felt myself being pulled along up a gravel road._

_When the train had started to slow into the station about an hour ago, Hugo had pulled out one of many cloths he had kept hidden in his sleeve for magic shows - using them to bring forth little trinkets as a way to entertain curious children in our cart during the trip from Southport - and tied it around my eyes to keep them concealed. When I had asked why, Hugo had chuckled before saying that it was a surprise for me - a belated wedding present._

_Of course, I trusted him when he had asked for me to trust him - I was his assistant after all. I had been cut in half, transferred from one end of the room to the other, swapped places with him from outside a glass box filled with water - it was something that I had learned to do, any magician's assistant had to place trust in the magician during the course of each and every trick, that was the way the magic worked after all._

_So, now we were in an unfamiliar place, walking up an unfamiliar flight of stairs and into an unfamiliar building._

_I was a little nervous - he didn't go and buy a grand house out in the middle of nowhere, did he?_

_"Alright, Rosie," Hugo's large hands grabbed me by the shoulders, keeping me in place, "Are you ready?"_

_I nodded, the fear vanishing into eagerness._

_"I need words, Rose," Hugo chuckled, "You need to talk to me, like we always do."_

_"Yes, I'm ready," I could feel my lips curl into a painful smile - one of joy._

_I felt the ties loosen and the cloth fell away. When my eyes opened, my jaw dropped in utter surprise._

_The two of us were standing in what appeared to be a grand foyer of a large and beautiful hotel. The early afternoon sun beat down onto the deep colored wooden panelings and equally dark hardwood floors. More lights from large lamps and the singular chandelier cast a warm glow all around us, the sensation of home filling my spirit for the first time in many years. Leather upholstered chairs and a loveseat sat near each other along one wall with a small reception desk in the far corner, a large cabinet filled with different keys hanging on hooks behind it._

_"Well, Rosie," Hugo's voice brought me back, "What do you think?"_

_"It's absolutely beautiful Hugo!" I turned to face my husband, "But, I'm a little lost on how this is a belated wedding present."_

_"Oh Rosie," Hugo came forward, pressing his nose against mine, rubbing them together affectionately, "This place is to be our home now. The previous owners were old friends of my mother's before she died last year. I had stayed here on a few occasions as a boy when both of my parents were traveling about and wanted me to remain in school - to study. The owners reached out to me shortly after our marriage and had asked if I was interested in the hotel business. I figured, as I had intended on applying for a position at one of the local schools anyway, this was perfect for us._

_"It has a show stage, so we can still do performances for the public - if you still want to perform magic of course. The coast is plenty busy during the summer season, so the place will always be filled with visitors and sightseers. The grounds are large enough for our guests to enjoy themselves here - and we can always make a little bit of a profit of the place."_

_"And, what about us?" I asked, "Will there still be time for us while we own this marvelous building?"_

_"Please don't be upset, Rosie," Hugo tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, his eyes kind and warm, "To speak the truth, I loved my work as a traveling magician. But, I'm starting to get old -"_

_"You're only forty years old," I huffed._

_"Still, I'm aging," Hugo shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not getting any younger. I want to stay in one place after moving around for so long - I want to build friendships with people outside of other travelers that I might only see once in a lifetime. I want to be able to take you out, show the world that you're my first and my only - even if it's in a small little diner on the edge of a cliff filled with locals that turn out to be just normal people."_

_"You want stability," I smiled, understanding, "You know that I've never been in the same place for longer than a month - a year at most. I want to share that dream with you, Hugo."_

_"And, in all honesty Rosemary," Hugo winked, his pale blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "that's why I married you."_

_***_

  
_About two months had passed before the Sea View Hotel had it's grand reopening. A lot of work needed to get done in the process._

_Hugo and I worked tirelessly, pouring over applications for staff members, testing numerous cooking skills of several local chefs in town, starting up partnerships with a few of the local businesses - but the result was worth it. Nearly every room in the hotel was filled when the reopening happened, locals pushing old friends and family from all over the area to come and stay in the newly renovated hotel at the edge of the cliff._

_That night, after everyone had gone to their respected rooms or was in the lounge, Hugo and I took the chance to embrace each other. The old recorder player that had gotten us through so much in the past had made its appearance again, playing old slow dance music as the two of us swayed together in the auditorium._

_"I was thinking of this area becoming more of a dinner theater set up," Hugo spoke softly, "We could have our guests eat while we perform for them. What do you think?"_

_"I think the 'we' part might need to be held off for a few months, Hugo dear," I answered._

_He stopped in his tracks, looking confused._

_I licked my lips, no longer able to keep the secret I had discovered only a few days ago, "Remember when I was sick during the mornings before our opening? You thought it had something to do with the fish?"_

_When Hugo nodded, I continued, "I went to see a local doctor this morning while you were helping get a few things sorted out before opening - they said that I'm expecting."_

_Hugo's eyes blinked owlishly. He was definitely surprised, but something was telling me that he was upset about the whole thing._

_Then, he paled slightly, his voice hoarse, "Pregnant? Are you sure?"_

_When I nodded, Hugo released me, looking down at his hands in disbelief. Different emotions shifted across his face - disbelief, anger, fear - not a single one of them gave any indication that it was good._

_"I know you're shocked, I am as well," I started, "and no new parent is sure about what to expect when they are having a child..."_

_"It's not that, Rosemary," his voice had suddenly turned dark, unfamiliar. His eyes flashed, the sky blues that had once been filled with warmth now turned the color of a midnight sky, anger raging through his body, "Do you have any idea what a child would do to us? To you?!"_

_I jumped back at his outburst, unsure exactly what I was seeing, "But, Hugo..."_

_"No, I don't want to hear it!" he roared, rearing his hand back before it struck me across the face, forcing my body to fall to the floor as I clasped at the heated cheek._

_I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes, my heart filled with hurt and disbelief. Who was this man? Where did my Hugo go?_

_Hugo's large hands grasped the collar of my shirt, pulling me up roughly and bringing me close to his face as his hot breath fell on me, "Listen here, you little bitch. That THING in your belly will never be mine, understand? I'd rather see you jump off this very cliff then keep that thing. If you ever bring up that the child is mine, I will make your life worse than hell itself, you understand what I'm telling you?!"_

_His hands were shaking me, forcing my body to jerk back and forth from the force, but I answered as clear as I could, "Yes Hugo, I understand."_

_He dropped me, turning away, "Tonight, I want your stuff out of my room. I don't even want to look at you because of the pain you caused. What even gave you the idea that I would even want a child?"_

_I didn't want to answer, too afraid of what would happen if I spoke anymore on the subject._

_After Hugo disappeared out of the auditorium, I grasped my belly - hoping and praying that nothing had caused physical harm to my unborn baby._

_***_

  
_The following months became worse and worse._

_Hugo's temper would flare at the smallest things, making the staff jump and - sometimes - cower at their boss' rage. Objects being thrown also became common - especially in the kitchen. If something was the least bit off, Hugo was chucking the plate at the closest person - once hitting someone in the face as the plate shattered against the skin and bone. The poor server had to go in for stitches and I ended up getting the rest of the beating later in the evening. Other occurrences included morbid swearing and destruction of property, among other things._

_Guests began to question if staying at the hotel was even a good idea - especially if they had little ones. The staff and I tried our best to explain that Hugo was going through a rough patch - and he was._

_Ever since the angry outburst about me having a child, Hugo had become someone completely different. He wouldn't look at me, even if I begged him to. He locked himself in random places all over the building as a way to escape me and my questions. Staff told me that he had begun to talk to himself, speaking in languages that couldn't be Welsh or Irish - sometimes shouting at people in that foreign tongue as well. And the local rumors about school beatings didn't seem to help settle things at all._

_I wasn't surprised when Hugo had come home in his usual sour mood - what he did next scared the living bejesus out of me, though. He dropped his briefcase and coat on the ground outside his room before I heard his footsteps march into the kitchen as screams of horror erupted from behind closed doors._

_He accused several of the cooks of being crooked workers - telling false lies to their families and friends about what he did. He shouted that he would never put his hand in anger on a child, that the brute attacks were from the children's own homes. I and another worker stared on in shocked fear as the kitchen door swung open, Hugo returning with one of the heavier cooks in his grasp. His hand was wrapped around the man's belt as he had lifted him off the ground like he was nothing more than a sack of flour - carrying him all the way to the exit. He pushed the front door open and - literally - tossed the man outside. I could hear a soft plunk as the former cook landed in what I assumed was a snowbank._

_"And if I ever see your face around here again, I'll sue you for liable damages!" Hugo's temper had flared beyond controllable._

_I shooed the other worker away as he came back, not wanting her to see what he would do next._

_I was lucky that time. Hugo's anger and strength from the adrenaline had run dry, forcing him to storm past me and into his office, slamming the door behind him and the lock sounding like thunder in the hallway._

_The only thing that seemed to help keep the business afloat was the magic shows, Hugo throwing himself into his work and whatever else he pleased. It was only after those shows that he would allow me into the room with him - the steam nearly becoming too much for his body to bear._

_He would take me hard and fast, smacking my face or bottom if I made any sort of refusal. He would pull my arms around my back, nearly popping them out of their sockets while my wrists bruised in his grasp. His lips would always leave more bruises - the bites he gave me even more so. I was always hurt and aching for release when he was finished, kicking me into the hallway before tossing my clothes at me and locking the door behind him._

_One of the staff members had stayed late to finish up cleaning when she found me on the floor like that, tears pouring from my face and my bare body battered by bruises and cuts._

_She helped me up, pulling me into the kitchen where she and one of the last of the cooks had found bandages and cool water, treating my poor aching body as I shivered with discomfort._

_"Rose, please listen to us," the waitress spoke, her voice filled with concern, "That man is beating you to death! I don't know what you see in him, but he isn't the same man you married several months prior."_

_"And you've got a little one to worry about, love," the cook returned, pointing at my protruding belly, "If you don't do something, that man is going to hurt that little one in there."_

_"Hugo would never lay his hand on a child in anger," I tried to reason, "It was all my fault in the first place. I made him angry. so it's his right to punish me for disobeying him."_

_"Rose, how could you be so blind?" the cook asked, the towel in his hand landing harshly against the counter top - making me jump in the process, "That man is nothing more than a demon - a hell spawn - at this point. There's nothing left in him for you to love; he shows no respect for anyone but himself, he hits you, beats you - hell, he even raped you! If you don't do something about this, then I will!"_

_"No! Please don't!" the sudden fear of Hugo getting into trouble was far too much of a risk, "I could lose everything! He'll find a way to get to me if I do something like that! His-His family is very powerful and they protect each other! I couldn't ever do a thing like that - accuse him for his brutality! He's just upset is all..."_

_"But where is your final straw, Rose?" the server asked, her eyes wide with concern, "If you stay with him, you and your baby could end up dead in the next few weeks. I can get in touch with a friend and you can stay with her until this is sorted out. We're trying to help you."_

_"But don't you see?" I placed my hand on my belly, the little kicks evident of the stress my little one was under, "Maybe, once the child is born, Hugo will calm down a bit. I know he can be a devoted father, I've seen him with children. He always makes them smile and laugh, they love him! Why can't he love this one too?"_

_The two workers could only shake their heads._

_I knew it sounded crazy, but I was determined to keep my family as best as I could. I had grown up without a father myself, and I wasn't going to let my little one suffer the consequences like I had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, uh, I think we need another little talk before we move onto the next chapter.  
> So, first off, I'm glad, as always, that you are enjoying the story and - I'll admit - this is probably one of the hardest stories that I've written.  
> I'm not, in any way, an expert on what is classified as abuse. I do know - from watching plenty of Dr. Phil episodes regarding children and child abuse - that you never, under any circumstances, put hands on each other in a violent way that can cause pain, discomfort, or leave marks, bruises, or any other serious injury that can be life threatening.  
> It's one of the reasons I've discovered that I hate writing about Hugo.  
> This chapter, specifically, has abuse in it - though we won't see reprecussions until the next part. It actually made me start to cry a bit because it hurt my heart to write it - I'm not usually one that writes to the point I start crying, so that's saying something.   
> I will say this: if you want to skip over the monster part of this chapter, it will be at the very end. So the last big section - the one where it's raining outside - that's the part you'll want to avoid.  
> Otherwise, most of it is cute baby fluff - which I don't know how to write either, so I hope it turned out alright.

_Rose's POV_

_On the sixth of June the following year, I finally gave birth to my little one - a boy._

_Nearly twelve hours of labor from the previous afternoon all the way into the early hours of the morning left my body sore, open, and empty. Tears had mixed with sweat when the pain had become unbearable, my hands clasping the railings on either side of me in a tight grip - the metal feeling like it was going to break under my touch. I could feel nothing but the raw pain as my baby moved from within me and out into the world, my lungs screaming for air._

_The doctors had done their best to keep me as comfortable as possible - but the childbirth was a difficult one, especially since I had never had a child before and my husband was nowhere in the vicinity of the hospital I was at. I knew I could hear their voices, telling me to keep pushing - to keep breathing - but even as I tried my hardest, my heart was thrumming in my ears; too loud for me to hear anything but it and the blood pumping wildly through my veins._

_But once that little baby let out a screech, everything popped around me._

_His voice was loud like mine, his cries slowly being comforted by the nurse after they had cut the cord from him and swaddled him up in white - the blood and other liquids staining the cloth as they carried him away._

_"Don't worry, Mrs. Hall," a doctor smiled in comfort, patting my hand as I struggled to sit up, "They're just going to take a few measurements and weigh him. They'll bring him straight back once they're finished."_

_And, like he said, they returned him to me only a few moments later._

_"Careful dear, he's quite a squirmer," one of the nurses chuckled, handing him to me._

_The little bundle was indeed moving about within the blanket, his hands reaching out and clasping at my finger. He was acting like a child that had been born several months ago - not like a newborn._

_But, I could see everything else was fine._

_Ten fingers, ten toes... he had a light dusting of dark hair on his head that would grow into curls, and his eyes were still tightly closed and his lips were pressed together in a tight scowl. His chubby cheeks were pink and warm to the touch - not a single issue or problem covered his body._

_"He's healthy then?" I asked hopefully._

_"Seems so," the nurse smiled, "and, I'll say this, in all the years I've practiced, I've never encountered a baby like yours before. He's already quite the charmer, even if he's only a few minutes old."_

_"He gets that from his father," I mumbled quietly, pressing my baby closer to me._

_"Speaking of which," the doctor spoke up, "Shall we try to get in contact with him again?"_

_"No, I'll have one of my staff members get in contact with him," I answered quickly._

_"Alright then, but we'll need the birth certificate signed by you, at least, today," the man spoke, pulling out a pen and the paper, "Do you have a name in mind for him?"_

_I looked down at my little boy, thinking hard._

_Hugo wanted no part in his upbringing, that I was sure about - even if my heart wanted to say different. This poor little one would be trapped with the man's last name, but I could at least do something about his first and middle._

_"James Alexander," I smiled, "His name is James Alexander Hall."_

_***_

  
_"Rosemary?" one of the nurses poked her head into my room._

_I was very tired from being up all night and from bringing my son into the world. All I wanted to do was to rest and get some sleep - but my baby had other ideas._

_Most of the time, newborns were tired from being brought forth into the world - but not James. He seemed very determined to move about and learn about this new world outside of his mother's belly. It had taken a bit of coaxing to get him to sleep, but he woke up about ten minutes later and hungry as all heck. The little bugger refused to eat anything else but from me and only me, much to the dismay of the staff - thus the reason why he was permitted to remain with me in my room instead of in the nursery with the other newborns._

_When I indicated to the nurse that I was awake, the poor woman smiled, "Hugo - your husband - is here to see you."_

_I felt my heart drop into my stomach. What would he think?_

_"B-Bring him in," my voice was very small, but was easily misread as being tired._

_The nurse came in, holding the door open as Hugo walked into the room._

_He didn't look angry, just seemed tired - like I was. His entire frame was slouched forward, hands buried deep in his pockets. His typically crisp shirt was wrinkled, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons were popped open. He looked like a different man entirely. He slowly came forward, feet scraping along the ground like he had gotten into trouble - I wouldn't have been surprised if any of the staff members had refused to tell him where I was currently with the fear that he may cause physical harm to the newborn baby that would be living in the hotel with us from now on._

_He stopped at the side of the bed, looking upon the child with little interest._

_James' eyes were closed, finally falling into a peaceful sleep. I was still holding his little hand in my fingers, the small hand tightly clasping as if it was afraid to let go._

_"This is James, then?" Hugo's voice was thick, either with anger or sadness - I wasn't sure._

_"Yes," I answered honestly, a cool chill running down my spine at the words, "I called him 'James Alexander.' James after my father and Alexander after my grandfather."_

_"My father is named Alexander as well," Hugo's eyes shift to my face for the first time in months, "It's suitable. I take it the nickname for him will be Jamie, then?"_

_"I think Jimmy might work," I answered, turning away from him and back at James, "It'll be a good name other kids will call him."_

_I felt Hugo shift beside me._

_The air between us felt so stale, like the fire that had once burned between us had burnt out and left nothing but ash in its wake. Everything that had led up to this point had been nothing but hurt and pain, all the love and compassion had vanished completely. My heart still hoped beyond everything that perhaps Hugo would see the joys that a child could bring, but my mind said he may never see a child that was his as nothing more than burden._

_I unintentionally clenched my son closer to my chest. If Hugo couldn't accept him, then I would raise him on my own._

_"I'll let the staff know," Hugo's voice broke the silence, "They'll want to know how soon you'll be back."_

_"Sir, it was a very difficult birth for your wife," the nurse spoke up - still standing in the doorway, "The doctors want to keep her here for a few nights, just to make sure she's healthy enough to -"_

_"I didn't ask for your opinion," Hugo's voice cut her off before turning back to me, "I'll have one of them pick you up when the hospital is ready to release you."_

_I nodded, "Thank you."_

_Hugo turned, intending on leaving, but the nurse stopped him in his tracks, "You're not even going to hold your son? That woman - your wife, mind you - went through twelve hours of labor to give you a bouncing baby boy! Certainly you have a little bit of joy in that cold frame of yours to at least touch your son."_

_"I was never interested in having a child, plain and simple," Hugo's voice turned dark, "She may be my wife, but that doesn't mean I will accept the child as my own. I'm signing the birth certificate because it's what any honorable man would do. But, I'm not touching that creature in my wife's arms currently."_

_Hugo stormed past the nurse before she could get another word in._

_She turned to me, eyes narrowing, "What kind of man doesn't show any sort of sympathy for their child? Who wouldn't want to hold their own child?"_

_I shrugged, indifferent, "He's been like that for a while. I think he's afraid of them, to be totally honest."_

_"Is there something else going on? Do you need help?" the concern was growing in her eyes._

_"No, I've managed myself quite well on my own the past few months," I answered, turning back to my baby, "Don't mind Hugo, it's just the way he is."_

_The nurse seemed like she wanted to pry deeper, but seemed to understand that I was tired. She allowed me the space I need and the time to bond with my baby._

_"Don't worry, little Jimmy," I leaned down and kissed his brow ridge, "Momma's here... Momma will protect you."_

_***_

  
_Two days later, I was released from the hospital with little Jimmy in tow._

_Guests and staff members poured their hearts out at the sight of him when I walked through the doors._

_"Well, you can definitely tell who the momma is," one of the cooks grinned, holding little Jimmy in his arms like he had been doing it his whole life, "That hair of his is going to look just like yours, Rose!"_

_"Has his eyes opened yet?" another staff member asked, peering into the cook's embrace to get a good look at Jimmy._

_"Not yet," I answered, setting myself down in one of the chairs, "His eyes will open in a few days or so, but other than that - he's ahead of every other baby."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well, let's say he was moving about after only being born for an hour," I shrugged, "The doctors and the nurses were surprised by that."_

_"When I had my little Aggie years ago," one of the receptionists spoke up, "she didn't move much at all. That is really strange..."_

_"Hey, hey! I think his eyes are going to open!" the cook's voice sounded very excited._

_Sure enough, Jimmy's little eyes cracked open to see the world around him. They were a gorgeous chocolate brown and sparkling with mischief. He squeezed his hands into little fists as he looked at everyone surrounding him._

_"Well, we still know that you're the mother, Rose," the cook smiled, gently tucking the baby into my open arms, "He's got your eyes and your hair."_

_"But Hugo's pointed nose, that's for sure," I chuckled softly, smiling at my son and cooing, "Hi James. I'm your mommy."_

_Jimmy gurgled, a smile on his face while his hands reached up to touch my features. I could hear cooing and laughing from everyone around me as I kissed at Jimmy's little fingers._

_"Alright! What's all this racket?!" Hugo's voice broke off any noise of laughter, all heads turning toward the direction of the hotel owner as he appeared in the doorway - face in a permanent scowl._

_"Just welcoming the newcomer into the business, Mr. Hall," one of the cooks gulped, "He'll be taking over the place after he's grown up."_

_"If he makes it that far," Hugo growled, "Regardless, this is a hotel - not a social diner. All of you get back to work! If I see another one of you out of line, you'll be without a job. Understand?"_

_The staff spread like fire - disappearing in random directions._

_I continued to clutch Jimmy to my chest, fear filling my body as Hugo stalked over._

_"As for you," Hugo's voice was sharp like winter winds, "if I hear that thing scream at all during it's time here, you'll both pay for it."_

_"Y-Yes, Hugo," I whimpered, "I understand."_

_He huffed at me, turning on his heels and returning to his office._

_I let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Jimmy hadn't made a peep during this confrontation. However, when I looked back down at him, I could tell he knew that there was something very wrong with the man that was his father. His eyes were wide with fear, nearly glowing in the darkening hallway as the sun crept below landscape. His bottom lip was trembling harshly, like he wanted to cry but was too afraid to make a sound out of fear for me and him._

_"Do not fear, little one," I soothed, smiling down at him before kissing the top of his head, "I promised I would protect you, and I will keep that promise til the end of time."_

_***_

  
_Jimmy was a well-behaved baby, surprisingly enough._

_One of the cooks had purchased a special wrap for me to carry Jimmy in as I made my way around the hotel - helping with clearing rooms, checking on guests as they entered and exited, helping with meals, and bringing them from the kitchen and placing the hot plates before each individual. During my office time was when I could feed Jimmy and entertain him - waving a little flower rattle that I had purchased for him before finding out I was going to have a boy._

_I was half hoping for a little girl, but I loved my son all the same. He was a very good baby, cooing at everyone when he was happy and hiccuping when he was hungry. The nights were peaceful for all of us - Jimmy would sleep through with little to no problems, unlike when he was at the hospital. I thought maybe he just felt like this place was home - the hospital was a strange place for the both of us._

_But, as months passed, Jimmy became more fussy._

_It didn't really help that Hugo refused to even look at him - never mind hold him._

_Jimmy had a sense that the man who yelled and screamed at me was his father - though I wasn't exactly sure how he knew. He would sometimes try to reach out for Hugo while in his little carrier when he walked past me, his little hands trying to grab at his shirt sleeves. He would also coo at his father, trying to get his attention - which resulted in a sneer at Jimmy and a yelling at me. When Hugo did that, Jimmy would burst out giggling - making me worry about what he was learning from witnessing Hugo's antics._

_But the worst was soon to come._

_The rain had been pouring down hard, and nonstop for several days - making everyone fall into a sour mood._

_Jimmy had been on edge all day, his whimperings getting louder and louder. I had tried to get him to get some sleep, hoping that maybe a little nap would help take a bit of pressure off his body. I rocked him in the office with the door closed, humming as best as I could even though I couldn't carry a tune._

_It was working somewhat..._

_Until Hugo stormed in._

_"What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" his rage shook the walls of the small area, making me stop in my tracks and turn toward the entryway, clutching Jimmy close to my chest._

_Hugo was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes wild with anger. His lips were peeled back to reveal his teeth in a permanente snarl. His shirt was untucked from his pants, his vest open and hanging loosely on his frame._

_"W-What do you mean, Hugo?" I asked, "I'm only comforting Jimmy like any mother would..."_

_"You're supposed to be out here helping the others get this shit cleaned out!" his thumb jerked behind him, "The kitchens are leaking because of all this damn rain! So, get your arse in there and get it cleaned up!"_

_"Please, Hugo," I started to beg, feeling Jimmy trembling in my grasp, "I can't do two things at once right now. Let me take care of our son-"_

_"HE'S NOT MY SON!" Hugo's voice all but roared, making the two of us shake, "THAT THING IS THE SON OF HELLSPAWN!"_

_Then Jimmy cried out. His voice erupted from somewhere in his little body, high pitched and crackling from sheer fear. Tears sprang at his little eyes, calling for me to console him._

_"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT!"_

_Before I could react, Hugo snatched the cloth cradle from my body - tearing it to shreds as he grasped at Jimmy._

_"HUGO! PLEASE NO!" I tried to reach for my son, Hugo's elbow colliding with my chest hard and forcing me to the ground. A small table fell beside me as papers flew everywhere. I groaned as I clasped my chest, struggling to stand. I needed to get to Jimmy - my baby was in trouble because of me._

_Staff members looked on as I moved quickly out of my office and rushed down the hallway toward Hugo's room. I slammed myself against the door, jingling the door handle as I hurried to reach my baby._

_I pounded on the door, "Hugo! HUGO! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! PUNISH ME! I DISOBEYED YOU! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!"_

_A resounding crack made my heart stop in its tracks._

_Tears built up as Jimmy's screams became louder and louder. My hand clasped over my mouth as my body crumpled to the floor as more cracking sounds erupted from the other side of the door._

_And I knew that Hugo's screams and Jimmy's cries would forever echo in my ears._

_"SIT STILL! YOU STUPID LITTLE WRETCH! DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the week. I'm guessing this story will be complete by next Friday at the earliest - still have a bit more ground to cover plus the two endings.  
> This part will be the last of the darkness in Rose's story before her death - which will be featured in Monday's chapter. This one - the monster portion at least - deals with the actual death of Hugo and it will be toward the beginning. There is blood involved, so if you're squeamish - I'd avoid the second part of four. There's also still a bit of child abuse in this - the repercussions from the previous chapter.  
> Thank you again for the support and comments! I'll see you all on Monday! 💝

_Rose's POV_

_My poor little baby was red from the hits with Hugo's belt. That man - that monster - had beaten my baby to the point that bruises had begun to form on his back and bottom._

_He was only a few months old! He didn't deserve such hate! How could this have happened?_

_Jimmy sniffled softly when he was returned to me, Hugo dropping him into my arms without comment and disappearing into the bar - no doubt to erase what he had just done from his memory. Pulling back his nappy, I could see the lines from the leather belt - wide and red - edging with bruises in black and blue._

_"Oh, Jimmy," I tucked my face into his little chest, nuzzling his form, "Baby, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to endure that."_

_Jimmy started to cry again softly, hiccuping and whimpering in pain as I brought him into the safe cacoon of the kitchen. Everyone had evacuated the area - no doubt after hearing Hugo's rage when Jimmy had started to cry. I did my best to get a bit of cream on his back to cool the heated bite from the belt and a plaster to keep his injury protected from the fabric of his clothing. A small ice pack was placed against him as I tucked him into the crook of my arm - walking from the kitchen._

_The remaining staff members were now in the main lobby of the hotel, one of them with my torn cloth cradle in her hands._

_"Rose," the cook came forward when I appeared around the corner, "What happened?"_

_"I'm sure you heard," I answered grimly, rocking Jimmy._

_Hands flew to mouths, soft gasps echoing in the silent lobby._

_It should have come to no surprise that this would happen. He had been brutal to me ever since I brought up being pregnant - but he loved children, it was part of his job as a magician to entertain people of all ages. How could he hurt such a little one? Someone that was only a few months old - and related to him by blood? I couldn't understand it._

_"What are you going to do?" one asked._

_"Well, she's going to the police and reporting him! That's what she needs to do!" another staff member erupted._

_"I can't," my body was shaking now, much like my son's, "If I go to the police... what will they think? Hugo has no reason to show that he hurt Jimmy - he's a teacher, after all - and if they do try something, I know that his family has the money to shut the whole thing down. Then, they'll attack me for making false claims - and I haven't a pence to my name!"_

_"Hey, calm down," one of the other staff members came around and hugged me and my baby, "One of us will go, then. If there's multiple witnesses, the family won't be able to do anything about that."_

_"Hence a whole different problem," the cook spoke sadly, shaking his head, "The Hall family will call all of us liars - pressure Rose to admit she told us lies. And, if we're successful at all, Hugo will force all of us out a job - slander the hotel until there literally is nothing left for us or for Rose."_

_"Well, can't we help Rose get away from here?" another worker suggested, "We could give her a bit of money so she could get away from here - file for a divorce, start fresh."_

_"I doubt that," the cook spoke up again, "Hugo knows everything - ex-magician and all - he'll find Rose and drag her back here. He'll probably kill her in the process - if not her little one first."_

_"Then, we have to get little Jimmy out of here..."_

_"No!" I tucked my son closer to my chest, my heart racing at the thought of losing my baby, "I won't give him up! I carried him for nine months without any help from his father. I struggled through twelve hours of labor to bring him into this world - this beautiful, kind child who should want for nothing. I can't leave him with strangers we hardly know! What if he is hurt worse than what Hugo has done? I won't be able to protect him!"_

_"Rose, we're only trying to help you," one of the cleaners spoke, "Clearly the boss won't accept Jimmy as his own - which puts both you and him at risk. If Jimmy was to go to another family, he would be safer than he is here. Hugo will continue to harm him if you don't do something! Please, Rose - let us help you."_

_Something snapped within me - most likely maternal instinct, but I wasn't sure. Jimmy was MY son, MY child. I refused the idea he would be anything but. In my mind, he was safer with me - I made the promise that I would protect him. How could I protect him when he was miles away from me?_

_"No," my tone was sharp, anger evident, "I am keeping him. If Hugo tries anything, I will always be there to take the punishment. Today was a misunderstanding - let us move past it. Please, I beg of you."_

_It was the first time I could see that some of the staff were more than willing to leave this job behind - but I couldn't blame them. If I had the strength, I would've left a long time ago - but it was hard when I had no family to protect me, to protect Jimmy. I knew that the staff members didn't want to be any part of it, and I was deeply troubled how Hugo and I had dragged them all into this. Several of them took off their badges, placing them on the register counter, and walked out into the rain. Only a handful of the staff remained - the cook, two cleaners, and several servers._

_We all knew that going forward was going to be difficult, but none of us knew just how much._

_***_

  
_The next two years had been Hell - specifically for me and Jimmy._

_Hugo had started beating Jimmy on a regular basis, after the staff members left for the evening. He would take Jimmy away when I wasn't looking and drag him down into the basement of the hotel - so his cries couldn't be heard by the guests. It was his way to keep any more talk about abuse among the staff._

_If no one saw anything, they couldn't report anything. I knew that he had overheard my conversation with the staff, which must've forced him to start the beatings in the basement._

_I knew what he was up to though, often attempting to catch him in the act and see what he was doing to Jimmy physically. I figured, if I was able to call him out on hurting Jimmy, Hugo would turn around and use his strength on me instead. However, he would always do it when I was trapped - working on forms for the hotel, placing orders for food, setting up repairs for rooms that needed updates, and so forth._

_Jimmy was covered in bruises on his arms, legs, and chest. His skin had turned from flush pink to a deep purple in some spots. His eyes were always red and tears clung to his cheeks, snot dripping out of his little nose. There had been at least one strike to the back of his head that I knew of - making me fear that perhaps he would have brain damage._

_Hugo always threatened me and the staff that if any of us tried to take Jimmy into the hospital - he would kill us, and he was very persistent he knew how to hide a body._

_But, one night, something snapped completely._

_I had a secret office in the basement of the hotel - it was where I kept Jimmy's birth certificate among other things from a life that had been more joyful than now. I was in there, trying to make sense of everything in my world, when I heard a familiar crack as a child's cry erupted from the room across from mine._

_I had placed Jimmy down in my room for bed as he needed sleep. The past few weeks in particular had been rough on him - his little back now showing scars from the hard impact of whatever it was Hugo had been using. I had suspected it was an old cat-o-nine tails whip that was on display on the third floor - Hugo had collected medieval weapons over the years during our travels before we had gotten married._

_I had wanted a moment of silence for myself. I wanted my world to stop spinning and stay still for only a moment. Hugo must've seen me leave my shared room with Jimmy before sneaking into the room and bringing my boy down here. His intentions - in my now opened eyes - was he that he deliberately was trying to kill Jimmy._

_But he didn't know that I was down here too, it seemed._

_I reached under my desk, grabbing a heavy cricket bat from under the wooden frame. After Jimmy's first beating, I had taken Hugo's cricket bats and locked them in the secret office - too afraid he would use them on our son or me and end up killing one of us. But, with the bat in my hands, it felt like a blanket of comfort - a little push to do what I had to._

_If Hugo was so insistent on taking his anger out on everyone, it was time I returned the favor._

_I crept out of my office, closing the door quietly behind me as cracking and childish screams echoed off the walls. I could hear Hugo, shouting at the top of his lungs again, shouting at Jimmy to keep still - calling him a little wretch. Hugo was the real wretch. The door opposite of me was wide open - a sort of spare storage room that had nothing but dirt in it with old bags of sand and concrete. Hugo was kneeling on the floor, the old whip in his hand - bringing the offensive object down on Jimmy, who was laying face down in the ground while cries erupted from his little throat. I snuck behind Hugo as he continued to hurt my child, bringing the bat up over my head. It was now or never._

_I brought it down hard on the back of his head, a solid - yet satisfying - crack echoing in the chamber. Hugo dropped the whip and began to lean forward, his hand coming up to touch the back of his head._   
  
_I didn't give him a chance._

_I hit him again, this time across the side of his head from behind, and forcing him to fall to his side - his eyes wild when he looked up at me._

_"Rosie-" he started._

_But I hit him again, screaming like a mad woman as I continued to beat him with his own bat. Every emotion that had been locked away for three years came flying out - the anger, the stress, the fear - all of it compiled into strong smacks upon Hugo's head and torso. I screamed out everything he ever said to me when he beat me during my preganacy - bitch, arshole, cad, cunt, nutter, devil - then following with what he called Jimmy - wretch, plonker, stupid, prat._

_When my arms gave out and my body felt weak, I dropped the bat beside me and knelt beside Hugo, pressing my hand to my sweating brow as I took deep breaths and cried softly. When I pulled my hands from my face, I realized they were covered in blood._

_The bat beside me was also covered in blood, sticking to the sand covered floor like water on a swimmer. My heart had caught in my throat as my eyes slowly trailed up to the upper portion of Hugo's still body. It was slumped forward, arms at his sides and trapped in the dirt. Blood rolled slowly down from the upper part of the back of his head - though some had splattered onto his shirt, his face, and his neck as well as the ground below us. Hugo's face, though, was still trapped in that frightened state - frozen in time forever to show that his death had been a brutal one, one that now spoke volumes._

_I had killed him._

_The thought of it still scared me - I would never have intentionally killed somebody, especially Hugo. I was trying to protect myself and my son from him, to give him a taste of his own medicine. What did that make me now? A killer? A murderer?_

_Jimmy's whimpers pulled me from the sight of Hugo. My little boy had pulled himself up to his knees, curling his body to sit on his bottom as his eyes connected with mine._

_It must have been scary to witness such a thing._

_I came over and pulled him into my embrace, cooing to him softly, "It's alright, Jimmy... I'm here now. The bad man is never going to hurt us again."_

_***_

  
_The following weeks after the fight in the basement, I had to tread very cautiously._

_I had disposed of the body and the bloody clothing into a long black bag, tucking it into the secret room and sealing it before scrubbing my hands and face clean of blood in the kitchen - the cook was always working with raw meat and the blood from the steak or pork would be no different from my late husband's. Jimmy's clothing and the cricket bat also had to be locked away down there for the blood from my hits with said bat had spread onto Jimmy's clothing in little droplets. I didn't want anyone asking questions about the stains if I had tossed it in the wash._

_The only questions I did receive was "What happened to Hugo?" or "Where is Hugo?"_

_My simple answer: Hugo left the hotel one night to take a walk into town and blow off a little steam and hasn't returned yet._

_I filed a missing person's report the night after Hugo died - I needed to make it clear that Hugo had walked away from the hotel and hadn't been found yet. The police understood that I was a mother with a two year old child - whose father had left. They started out a search but couldn't find a body - surprise, surprise._

_The case turned cold and - when Jimmy was three - the case eventually became forgotten. The locals seemed to believe that Hugo had simply vanished - either by falling into the ocean to commit suicide or that an act had gone horribly wrong on the stage. Either way, the truth about what had happened would never see the light of day._

_It also was during the course of those nights that people searched for Hugo that I took the opportunity to bury the man who had caused all of us so much grief. I mixed sand, dirt, and concrete together from the spare sacks in the hidden room - as I couldn't dig a hole in the hotel, as much as I wanted to. I poured the concrete mixture over Hugo's body, the bloodied bat, and clothing, covering it completely before standing back and smiled at my handiwork. Jimmy was safe now, but I should have done it sooner. The bruises and injuries would fade over time, but the memory of what had happened would always remain._

_I hoped Jimmy would have no recollection of his father - that man had already done enough damage to the both of us in a short amount of time that I doubted I would ever forget._

_***_

  
_I should have known that Hugo's death was just the beginning._

_The hotel was slowly starting to return to normal after Hugo's "disappearance." Many of the guests apologized for what had happened, but I could only nod and thank them for their kindness. Much of the staff was relieved that Hugo was gone - it was evident in their eyes - and they fell into an eased state, knowing that the memory of his anger would fade away._

_I had thought so too - until one night._

_The day had been long - so, Jimmy and I had gone to bed early, tucked into the warmth of our little room where I would raise him until he was old enough for his own room. But, something had been tingling up my spine all day - like my nerves were telling me something was wrong. I awoke to hear Jimmy cooing close to two in the morning. I pulled myself up from the bed and turned the light on, thinking that Jimmy was hungry._

_My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of Hugo leaning over the cradle, his hand clutched by the fingers of his son._

_"YOU!" I screamed, jumping up and grabbing an umbrella from the rack, "GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO US!"_

_"Hardly, Rosie," Hugo's spirit spoke - but it didn't sound like Hugo._

_At first glance, the figure - or spector - looked like my late husband; same curled dark hair, pale skin, grinning features, and dressed in his performance clothing - a white puffy shirt, black pants, black boots, and a deep purple cape with embroidered white stars._

_But, his eyes and voice were different. Hugo had more of a baritone voice - deep and, at times, hypnotic - but this voice that came from him was more lighter, filled with mirth. His eyes - that were once a playful sky blue - were yellow like a snake's, slitted and hungry._

_I felt my body shake as I looked upon this creature who had come to me in the guise of my husband._

_The creature pulled his hand away from the cradle, indicating for me to come closer. It was as if a rope had been tied around my waist - the strength of whatever this thing was pulled me to my son's cradle._

_"Quite a beautiful boy you have," the creature spoke again, eyes shifting to look at the toddler, "It's a shame that his father couldn't look at him and see himself in him."_

_"I'm not sure what you mean," I answered, my voice thickening._

_"My dear sweet Rosie," the creature spoke again, "Did it ever make you wonder why Hugo was so insistent on getting rid of this child - why he had to kill him, either by hurting you during your long pregnancy or after he was born?"_

_"I had wondered why he could hate a child with so much passion," I felt myself admit._

_"The truth is because this boy is mine," the creature spoke._

_The way he said 'mine' made my skin crawl - dark and alluring, possessive. But, this thing couldn't have been Jimmy's father, could it? Hugo and I were the ones to share a bed together - I never saw this creature in my life._

_"I can tell you're confused about it all," the creature spoke, pulling me to look back at him, "Allow me to shed a bit of light on the subject: do you know what an Asmodai is?"_

_When I shook my head in a negative way, the creature continued, "It's an ancient demon that is passed from generation to generation - usually by the eldest born and male. Hugo was the eldest son in his family, thus he inherited me from his father. I am his father's son as well - although I can only be seen when I wish to be seen._

_"As much as your little James here is Hugo's son, he is also my son - he carries my offspring that will grow with him as he matures. The Asmodai that has been implanted in him has also been protecting him - keeping his bones from severe damage, protecting his vital organs - it keeps him safe during his most vulnerable moments in life."_

_I reached in and picked up Jimmy, holding him close as the two of us looked at the stranger, "But what about the bruises? The scars? They must've left some damage at least..."_

_"No harm shall come to that boy until his body is strong enough to protect it self," the Asmodai spoke, a hand coming up and stroking the skin of Jimmy's head, "I often wished I had the chance to hold such a marvelous child such as he - he will go on to do great things in life."_

_"You're not going to take him from me, are you?"_

_The spirit laughed, a cold dark chuckle, "Dear Rosie, I am no longer a part of this world. After you killed your husband, you also killed me in the process. My spirit will linger - forever connected to Hugo's mind you - until the time comes for us to leave this place."_

_I didn't like what he was getting at, more so when he came around and placed a kiss on my forehead._

_"A protection seal for you, as his mother," the demon spoke, "You've done well in saving him from Hugo. But know this - in time, Jimmy will become solely mine. You may own the hotel and be this boy's mother, but I am the true master of this place. Should you try to be rid of me, I will find you and kill you in the most painful way possible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers! Here's the next part!  
> Now, mind you, as this chapter is the end of Rose's story - it does also contain her death. I would say it's graphic as the poor woman is born alive, so - if it triggers you - I would skip over the second part.

_Rose's POV_

_Summer 2005_

_I confessed everything I knew to Jimmy - both of us still soaking from the bath water that clung to our clothing from Jimmy's suicide attempt. He needed to understand - he needed to know - the truth about everything, his father, the hotel, the reason why Hugo died, why I did it. My heart lurched with pain and sorrow as I explained it all..._

_Only to be greeted with anger once again._   
_Jimmy jumped from his spot on the bed, pacing the room furiously, "Is that what I am, then? Demon's spawn? Made for nothing good in this world?"_

_"That's not true!" I shouted at him, "That was all Hugo's doing and you know it. It's not your fault - none of it is."_

_"The Hell it is!" Jimmy's voice took on a tone I had never heard before._

_It had grown darker, more high pitched - same as the Asmodai's when I first met him all those years ago by Jimmy's cradle, same as Hugo Punch's when he was enjoying torturing his audience with those foul words of hate._

_Jimmy clasped his hands to either side of his head then, his voice seemingly small, "Shut up! Shut up!"_

_"What's Hugo saying, Jimmy?" I asked, suddenly concerned._

_Jimmy only shook his head, falling to his knees and crouching into a small ball, repeating "shut up" and "be quiet" over and over._

_I never knew what it must be like to fight an inner demon. The strength of the Asmodai must've been over powering - forcing Jimmy to close his eyes and let him take over on numerous occasions. It made everything seem so easy, to sit back and let it take over - allow it to call the choices and force the other half to live with the consequences._

_"Jimmy," I spoke softly, "Please... look at me."_

_When he managed to, his eyes were shifting in and out of focus - he was trying to fight Hugo, but it seemed the demon was winning._

_"Jimmy, listen to me, I know it's hard to with that thing whispering in your ear, but you know that everything leading up to this point was not your fault," I spoke, my voice strong for the first time in weeks, "Everything that has happened has been because of me and my misjudgment. I allowed you to become hurt while in my care - I ignored the signs. I should've done more to protect you - to get you as far away from here as possible - I was selfish, wanting to keep you close to me. As for Hugo-"_

_I saw Jimmy's eyes darken - my mind knowing fully well that I was talking to the demon side of him, "- You have no qualms with me. Jimmy hasn't done anything to cause you to place so much hate on him. If you wish to cause harm to him - do it to me."_

_Hugo was silent, eyebrows raised in a cocking manner before a dark smile spread across Jimmy's features, "You forget, 'mother,' you still have the protection mark from my father."_

_A long finger came up, touching my forehead where the Asmodai had kissed me before departing, "This mark - as temporary as it may be - still is in use. I can't harm you should I wish to - I'd harm myself and your son in the process!" the wicked laughter rolled out, "However - as much as I enjoy this little game of self torture you bring upon yourself - you can't do anything to protect Jimmy from me. As of tonight, my father and myself, included, intend on making your son your own worst enemy. My father warned you that in time your son would become his - it is now that time."_

_"What do you intend on doing to him?!" I growled._

_"Ease up on the anger, Mrs. Hall," Hugo's voice taunted me from my son's lips, "I intend on doing nothing - currently. Quite simple - I wish to see where you buried your husband after that interesting little encounter in the basement a little over twenty-five years ago. My father is buried with him - I ought to pay my respects to the demon that lived under your husband's skin."_

_I shook my head, "You won't find it - You don't have the keys."_

_"Ah, but you do," Jimmy's hand was held out, waiting patiently, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way... I'd rather not have to use my strength on you in attempts to get the keys, should I unintentionally hurt your sweet boy's body. I wonder how he would think of that - his own mother thinking she was trying to protect him by hurting him to keep the truth about where his own father was buried... I'm even curious about what the press would have to say about that?"_

_I felt my teeth grind together, "You wouldn't."_

_The demon said nothing, flicking his fingers slightly. I sighed, pulling my keyring out._

_The one key he wanted was old and rusted - neglected of use since that horrible day when I buried Hugo under the hotel. It took a bit of time to free it, but I eventually handed it over - dropping the offending item into the demon's hand as the fingers curled around it, a smug smile resting on his face._

_"Thank you, mother," the demon's lips connected with my forehead, a reminder of the promise his father had given to me years ago, "I appreciate you thinking this through."_

_***_

  
_Jimmy's possessed form had gone down to see Hugo's grave. I paced the ground floor, hands clutched to my head as my mind whirled._

_I knew that it would only be a matter of time until my protection seal wore off - nevermind that I wasn't even sure if Jimmy's demon had given me one. But I didn't want to stick around to find out. I was now alone - I had no one to blame but myself for everything that had happened._

_The hotel's reputation had gone down the lue, guests were few and far between, Jimmy's demons were making it harder and harder to keep everything under control - even the last of the staff members were planning on leaving the place. I couldn't blame them for everything._

_I knew what I had to do._

_The bottle of turpentine and the lighter were still in Harvey's room from the fire. I knew that Jimmy had stashed them down in the basement after the incident with the Bell family and that Jimmy had started the fire in the boiler room. I had half hoped the fire would've spread to the secret room and burned Hugo's body in the process - but it didn't._

_It was only wishful thinking, after all._

_Taking the bottle and lighter, I made my way to my own room - the room that I had raised Jimmy in from the day he was born._

_Room 207._

_Once inside, I locked the door behind me, feeling the fresh tears of pain begin to prickle at the corner of my eyes. This was my only way out, my only means of escape from Hugo's wrath as a spirit - my only escape from the Asmodai that now lived in Jimmy._

_I opened the bottle and dumped the remaining contents on my body, covering my hair, face, clothing - everything - until the bottle was completely empty. Tossing it aside, I pulled the lighter out._

_I clasped it between my hands like it was a rosemary, praying for God to forgive my sins and accept that I was a broken woman looking for salvation. I asked to be free from these chains that bound me to a demon's wrath, to be free from the pain that I knowingly and unknowingly caused. I crossed myself, promising to love and respect in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit - then I turned the lighter on._

_Flames jumped onto my fingers as I dropped the lighter to the ground, the hot fire licking up at my skin like wind on the plains - eating away the flesh of my body. I didn't feel the pain until much later - the fire now consuming to my bones. I let out loud screams and refused my body to move - too afraid I would spread the fire into the hallways and through the hotel._

_I could hear feet running and hands pounding on the door - Jimmy's crying had returned to normal. But I could also hear a little girl's tears - crying for her mother and father. I could hear Dr. Bose's rage after swallowing the glass shards that had been placed into his meal. I could hear Harvey's final cry as Jimmy took his life._

_And I could hear Hugo's cries - fighting for the life that I had taken in order to protect my son._

_My vision turned black and I felt myself fall - the last thing I heard being the door to the room opening and Jimmy screaming in fear._

***

  
Kylie's POV

My hand pressed into Rose's, the skin feeling cold and clammy - but also rough, like it had been burned. I had been unable to look at her as she told her story, the visions too graphic - even for me.

But she never commented, just continued and allowed me to hide my face in shame.

"Now you know the truth," Rose's voice was thick and heavy, filled with smoke, "You know the whole truth about what happened years ago. Why everything turned out the way it did..."

"Does it still hurt?" I felt myself ask, finally looking up at the spirit, "Even after all this time?"

Rose's face was unreadable - her features had become melded together as she talked about the end of her lifetime. The skin on half of her face had completely melted away, leaving nothing but old bone showing with muscle still attached to her cheek and jaw. The other half was mostly scorched skin, deep red with some pieces melted like wax on a candle. Her clothing had also changed - torn with burn marks embedded into the clothing, ash covering her entire frame. Some of her once beautiful curled hair was gone, leaving bald patches from the fire that had consumed her.

Eventually, Rose spoke again, voice still thick with a bit of smoke pouring from her mouth, "It never stops hurting - the guilt of not protecting Jimmy, not telling Harvey the truth until long after, enduring the pain of the abuse on both sides... the fire that eventually killed me in the end. I doubt it will stop hurting, even if I'm forgiven for everything..." 

"And now, I need to make a choice, is that right?" I asked.

Rose looked at me, her lifeless dark eyes brimming with sadness, nodding, "You will find yourself with two options placed before you - one is life, the other is death. But it is not only your fate you will be choosing, it is all of us - Amy Bell's, Dr. Bose's, Harvey's, Jimmy's, mine - your choice will decide our fate."

"Which one do I choose?" I asked.

"That is up to you to decided," Rose stood, her body creaking from the pain and exhaustion, "both choices will lead to a death, but also both choices will lead to a life. Maya refused to make a choice, so she ran. That was her choice."

"So, no matter what I choose, someone will die?" I asked.

"It depends on the choice of who dies," Rose answered, "but, yes, someone will die - that's just the cause of it."

' _Absolutely sounds like Phantom of the Opera, at this point!'_ my mind grumbled, but I pushed it aside.

"Will I be able to tell which one is which?" I asked quietly.

"My son will give you an ultimatum," Rose's voice was soft, sadness filling her, "Choose a life as the next barer of an ancient curse, or suffer the same fate as I did."

I felt my stomach lurch, "Why does he want me?"

"Kylie," Rose knelt before me, her hands clasping mine, "I know you are afraid, I am as well. The only other time he's made this offer to anyone was Maya. He was trying to trap her into thinking there was no other choice but to remain here - to make her think that she was trapped with him forever. 

"That's not the case. Jimmy - not Hugo, mind you - does, indeed, care for you and wouldn't want to hurt you in any way. Hugo - the demon - is running out of time like we are. He has to have a mate by tonight in order to continue the Asmodai line. If he fails to capture a mate, that's the end of his race. Any child, if there are any, will not be born of demon's blood - it's why Jimmy has tried to stay alone for so long. 

"But, when Maya and her friends showed up, Hugo saw it as the perfect opportunity to get his claws on what he wanted. But, Maya ran away - she was able to escape, but unable to help the few of us that still remain. That's why I'm asking you to make a choice - if not to save yourself from a life of suffering like I had endured, but to help us spirits move on from this place."

Tears fell from the spirit's eyes, dropping onto my skin as she sobbed, "P-Please... help us... help us, Kylie. You're our last hope..."

I felt my arms come around the ghost of Rose Hall, pulling her into an embrace.

I'd be lying to say I wasn't scared of what would follow after this. I was scared shitless - to be the wife of a demonic hotel owner or to be a freer of trapped spirits - it was a bit much to take in. Heck, it was overwhelming to the point that I felt tears prickle my eyes.

But I was the same as Jimmy - I could see that now.

Whereas he was the one who created the spirits, I was the one who could help them move past everything - be able to start over in a new life.

"I will try, Mrs. Hall... I will try..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Apologies for the delay, this part took a bit to write and edit.  
> I can now, officially, say tomorrow's part will be the last part before the first of two endings will be revealed. I'm unsure if the two endings will be posted on the same day or if it will still follow the one chapter a day rule.  
> However, I'm curious to know which ending you would like. Let me know in the comments below!

As soon as I spoke, Rose was gone. She had faded away like all of the others - vanishing like smoke from a flame and leaving me to my own devices.

But even if the ghost was gone, the memories of a painful past remained.

I could still visualize the sight of finding Jimmy unresponsive in the tub, the ache of regret, the painful truth - the beatings from Hugo Hall. My skin shivered at the thought of Jimmy's young baby skin covered in bruises - I could only imagine what Rose's own injuries had done to her mental and physical state as well.

But the truth of everything still remained - the past had brought about to a destructive future.

Jimmy Hall's mind had begun to fracture - like broken mirrors - over time, slowly making way unknowingly to the much darker part that lived within him. The dark part, eventually, became the face of Jimmy Hall with no one able to pinpoint exactly where one of them started and the other ended. In a way, it really was like I was living in a revised version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - only it seemed 'Mr. Hyde' was more inclined on making sure his demonic presence prevailed over the course of the next several decades.

I stood from the bed, trying to figure this all out in one sitting.

Something had to be done in order to not only free the souls of the hotel, but to put that dark side of Jimmy hall to rest as well. But I knew that would be no easy task. And it, may potentially, rest on what my choice was at the end of it all.

_'I suppose the best place to start would be to find Jimmy,'_ my mind supplied, _'or Hugo Punch, if that's the name we should use...'_

I had to agree. Finding Jimmy would be the first of many steps - we would worry about the next step when we got there.

I headed for the door, listening just in case Jimmy had made his way to the floor in hopes of finding me.

I took notice of the time then - 1:48 am.  
'Rose's story must've taken us a while to get through,' my mind supplied.

"That, or this hotel has a way of playing with time on us," I answered quietly, opening the door and tip toeing into the hall. I closed the door to Jimmy's room behind me with a soft click before looking around.

The hallway was the same as it had been when I first entered Jimmy's room - same eerie old wallpaper and flooring, same creepy black and white photos in black line framing, same lighting. But it felt - different.

Like the walls had grown eyes and were watching me as I slowly made my way around the corners, heading toward the lift. It felt as if the hotel had come alive - the short breezes that occasionally wafted through the dimmed hallways sounded like breathing, every creak of the floorboards beneath the carpeting sounded like grunts or groans. I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand on end when I came around another corner - half expecting to come face to face with Hugo himself.

"Is anyone there?" my voice felt shaky, coming out softly that I doubted anyone heard me.

"Talking to the dead, Kylie?" a familiar high pitched voice called out.

I jumped at the sound of Hugo's voice, my mind whirling, _'What do we do now?!'_

I forced myself to slow my heart as I tried to focus again, Hugo's laughter resounding off the walls - coming from everywhere and nowhere, "Did you think I wouldn't notice your little adventure while you were staying here? Clever girl that you are, you must know how that boils my blood - strangers snooping around in places where they don't belong."

"I know about your little problem myself," I called out, willing myself to sound strong, "Your mother told me everything."

"Oh, did she now?" Hugo's voice had an edge to it, but sounding much closer than before, "That woman told nothing but lies - I am the only one who can tell the truth. After all, you trust Jimmy as much as he trusts you - why can't you do the same for me?"

"You expect me to trust you?" I made my anger show this time, "You killed three innocent people, placed the blame on Jimmy. I know you also threatened Rose Hall, promising to take her life if she didn't do as you asked. How Jimmy has lived with you, I have no idea. I would've killed myself years ago if I was trapped with someone like you."

"Well, then... shall we see if that's true then, hm?"

I whirled around then. Jimmy stood behind me, a heavy cricket bat arched above his head.

Before I had a chance to react, the wooden bat connected with my forehead - hitting me square between the eyes. I could hear a resounding crunch as wood met bone, the force knocking me backward and onto the floor, another crack making my brain rattle as it connected with the floor.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, a distant ache slowly forming. I felt a cloth pressed to my nose, a sweet smell wrapping itself around me.

"Careful what you wish for, love," I heard Jimmy distantly say before my vision went black.

***

  
The pain that forced my body awake some time later was unbearable.

My head felt like it had been split in two and I felt cold - not that it helped that I was lying on some sort of old bag in a darkened room. I peeled my eyes open, trying to force myself awake as I struggled to move, my limbs feeling heavy and sore.

The room I found myself in was unlike anything I had seen in the hotel. There were four large torches - two of them lit with fire flickering wildly - attached to the bricked walls that surrounded me on all sides. The ground was covered in dirt and sand, some of it trapped in my own hair as I shook my head to clear some of the grogginess from my sight. Speakers and a short pile of wooden pallets were opposite me, covered in dust with age-old cobwebs clinging to them. The so-called "bag" I thought I was on was actually a mound of dirt in one corner of the room - long and tall enough to hide a human body.

I jumped from the pile, my heart racing at the thought of being placed on top of Rose's deceased husband.

"I see you're awake now, lovely," Hugo Punch's sinister laughter bounced off the walls.

I turned around, my blood pounding in my ears as the monster in human form came forward - his nearly black eyes glinting with murderous glee. Hugo - using Jimmy's body - grabbed my shoulders and spun me back toward the pile of dirt I had been on, his body pressing against my back as his large hands held me in place.

"It's a shame you didn't have a chance to meet my first choice," Hugo's voice was chuckling now in my ear, laughing like he was remembering a happy time, "Maya was such a lovely young lady, much like you, Miss Martin. Shame that she didn't see my offer as anything but a threat - but I suppose that's why the spirits turned to you for help. After all, you and Maya are very much alike - except for one thing."

"What's that?" I was too afraid to not ask, in case he forced me to ask regardless.

I felt Hugo shift his body, His head turning to look down at me with interest, that too wide grin falling on me, "Why, my dear Miss Martin! I thought you'd never ask! And the one thing that makes you different from Maya was that you were able to connect with Jimmy on a more personal level.

"Oh, how he loved thinking about you!" Hugo was laughing, making my skin crawl with fear, "Did you know that he had once wanted to ask if he could dance with you? He wanted to take that dingy old record player and place it in the old auditorium - let you think of it, ask him to dance with you! I, of course, told him that you probably didn't know anything about dancing and would've refused him..."

"You're wrong in that," I glowered at him, "Any woman would want someone to ask if they could take them dancing. I may not know the steps to any ballroom dances, but I would've loved to learn. You think you know everything about me, but you don't."

"Oh, you think so?" A long hand came around and wrapped around my neck, the tips of very cold fingers pressed into either side of my throat near the edges of my jaw, "I know that you're a writer - a lover of all things mysterious and frightening. You love to be scared, to have that thrill of if you should fight or flee. I also know that you care much for your family - the people who raised you to do what's right.

"Jimmy's never had that, never had the feeling of what family actually was - a sense of belonging. Our father was taken from us when we were only two years of age, and the man Rose asked to be our stand in was a poor excuse for a father. He cared not for us nor did he care for anyone else - just himself. And Rose was the same way."

Hugo twisted me around to face him again, his smile softening as his eyes hooded as they locked with mine, his voice flowing like honey on honey combs on a hot summer day, "But you're the only one who's cared for either of us. I know you do - the way you smiled at us over supper or breakfast, the gratitude whenever we make you smile or laugh, how your voice changes when you talk about both the dark and the brighter parts of life - it's what has drawn us to you. Maya never did that. She was a good candidate, that's for certain, but I don't think now that her light would've outshine yours, Kylie."

His fingers released my neck, hands falling down my shoulders to my arms before clasping my hands in his, "Can't you picture it? A full and new life with us? A big beautiful hotel overlooking the seaside with rooms free for anyone to use? A place to call your own? Your hotel? You could stay here with us forever, Kylie! You would want for nothing! Should anyone attempt to take your smile away, we'll protect it - Jimmy and I. And we would do everything in our power to protect any little ones that may make their way into our lives... We would care for them better than anyone else would."

It was starting to sound tempting...

I could see it - me and Jimmy running the Sea View hotel until the end of our days. The beautiful sunlight coming into the lobby, the two of us having tea and chatting like we did when I first arrived. Perhaps a small bundle of joy curled on Jimmy's lap, clutching at their father's fingers while the towering man would laugh and make silly faces at them. 

But, that was just a dream, right? It couldn't be real...

Hugo seemed to sense my hesitation, his hand clasping my jaw and pulling it upward.

Our lips connected, my face flushing at the boldness the demon seemed to have in order to get me to fall. Something wet prodded at my lips, pushing them apart as the tip of Hugo's tongue connected with mine.

My hands, on their own accord, crawled up the proprietor's arms and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling my body up closer to him. Hugo smirked under our pressed lips, his own arms coming around to clasp my waist, pulling up close to his body.

I felt my eyes fall closed, surrendering to the power of the demon's kisses.

Maybe it was okay to indulge in temptation...

_"I know that there will be an attempt on Jimmy's part to keep you here,"_ the familiar voice of Dr. Bose rolled through the back of my sore brain, _"He tried the same trick on Maya, promising her everything and offering what he had. She was able to see through it, locking him in the boiler room for a short time in order to save herself and her friends."_

This was a trick...

I forced my eyes to snap back open and pushed Hugo away from me, my lungs heaving for air as I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth.

Hugo's expression turned dark, his eyes glaring at me, "Why did you do that for Kylie girl? Not enough for you? Shall we go further?"

"I'm not doing anything with you, Hugo," I growled, "You're a sick twisted demon who has brought nothing good upon this place - torturing and killing those who never deserved such hate. Your father made you this way - the torture and brutalities of his beatings forcing you to become violent and evil. You think you deserve to have me as your wife?"

I sneered at him, watching as the blood drained from his features, "Why would I tie myself to you? Jimmy Hall, perhaps, but not Hugo Punch."

"Then you're just a bellend prick," Hugo retorted, "If you won't accept me, I'll take what I want by force."

The cricket bat was in his hand again, appearing from nowhere. He lunged forward, the cricket bat raised high above his head with the intention of striking it down upon my already battered head.

I threw myself to the ground, curling into a ball and forcing Hugo to trip over my body. Once he was on the ground, I sprung back up and raced over to the pile of pallets. I pulled one off and thrusted it toward Hugo like a frisbee, the heavy wood connecting with his body and forcing him back into the dirt.

I took the chance and ran, my body and mind screaming to get out. I wasn't sure where the exit was though. My eyes searched around me, trying to find a door.

_'Kylie! In there!'_ my mind indicated to the back of the room, a large entry way that led into a dark hallway.

I darted into the darkness, hearing Hugo call for me as I disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... prepare for a long chapter with a lot of stuff going on.  
> This is the last chapter before the first to the two ending - which will be posted tomorrow. I will indicate which one you're reading in both the notes and the chapter title.  
> This part does contain a little bit of fire, fighting, and explosions. So, probably setting a hesitated warning for this one.

Mirrors surrounded me from every angle - the light from above giving off an eerie glow in the maze as I slowly made my way through it.

After turning the corner in attempts to get away from Hugo Punch, I had no idea that I would become lost in a maze of mirrors. And it wasn't like I was surrounded by funhouse mirrors either - the ones that were bent and twisted to make one's reflection change as they walked by - they were tall dressing mirrors, ones you would find backstage in performers' rooms. My reflection was the same in every one - a frightened young woman with a disheveled appearance and wild eyes, bruises covering her neck and face.

_'The mirrors show us what we do not wish to see. We wish to see ourselves as better individuals - the mirrors can show us otherwise.'_

A shiver ran down my spin at the thought again. It still brought me back to the concept that Jimmy could see Hugo through the mirrors - unable to escape the cruel reality of what his life was, what it had become. And I knew, somewhere in my hopeful heart, that Jimmy would always live in Hugo Punch's shadow - a victim of the demon's foul crimes upon the world, regardless of what he did.

But the worst part was that I wasn't trapped in this strange maze with Jimmy - who I knew would've helped me find a way out - but with Hugo, who was looking for me without making so much as a sound.

A flash of color darted across the mirrors, making me jump and scream with fright.

"Quiet Miss Kylie!" The voice of Amy Bell echoed in the long hallway.

"Amy? What the heck, girl, you scared the living bejeezus out of me!" I snapped at her, still unable to see where she was.

"Be quiet!" Amy repeated, far more urgently, "Jimmy's coming!"

And I could hear footsteps, though nearly silent, making their way through the reflective corridors.

"What do I do?" I murmured softly, far too afraid to move for fear of making noise in the dirt covered ground.

"Follow me!" Amy spoke, "It's time to settle this."

"Where are you though?"

A giggle had me turning around.

In the reflective surface behind me was Amy Bell, clutching a brand new teddy in her arms. The blood that was on her clothing and matted in her hair had disappeared - returning her to how she looked before her untimely death. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and her smile was genuine as she spoke again:

"Follow me!" her spirit taking off like a rocket in the reflective surface.

My legs felt heavy as I chased after her, my breath coming out in gasps as I struggled to keep up with her. She had led me through several different corridors, stopping on occasion to look behind her to see if I was following her before turning down another corner. One corner had her jumping from the glass, her spirit becoming a beautiful blue.

I followed her into the darkness, stopping as she turned around to face me.

"Going forward, the others will help you find what you need," Amy spoke, her voice light and filled with joy, "Free us by destroying the pieces we left behind, the item that ties us to this hotel."

Amy turned, pointing toward the far corner of the darkened room, "Jimmy stole my purse, keeping it as part of his collection and burning my teddy with the lighter. Burn my purse so that I can be free."

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little nervous that it would make the spirit talking to me now angry.

"Please, Miss Kylie... Help me..."

I did as she asked.

I walked into the small room and found both the lighter and the small purse that had been hers - that I had found in my bedside drawer the second night I had been here. I flicked the lighter alive, the flame glowing brightly in the darkness, and brought the cloth purse to the edge of the flame. The fire was greedy, hungrily eating at the cloth like a starved man - tearing it apart from the edge to the metal clasps. I dropped it into the dirt, watching as the fire continued to swallow the fabric.

"At least Amy now has some rest," another familiar voice spoke.

I jumped again, turning to see another familiar spirit.

Like Amy Bell had been, Dr. Oliver Bose's spirit had turned a beautiful pale blue as well. He looked much cleaner - his clothing crisp and form fitting agian - and the rope was gone from his neck, replaced by his healthcare badge.

"Are you ready to go again?" he asked, a smile forming his features.

"I never got to say goodbye to Amy," I spoke, the truth of how quickly they vanished from this world coming into full force.

"She understands," Dr. Bose bowed his head, "she would've liked to say goodbye to you as well, but time is running short. We must go now. Jimmy is still around - and Hugo knows that Amy is gone."

I nodded, standing up with the lighter still in my hand and following Dr. Bose quickly into the hallway.

It was a repeat process like it had been with Amy. I followed Dr. Bose as he raced in the mirrors, forcing me to follow him without his protective demeanour I had felt during our very first encounter. He, to, would turn different corners - leading me deeper and deeper into the mirrored maze, stopping every so often to make sure I was still following him.

He led me into another dark room - this one with no mirrors that I could see. There was a small side table in the far corner, a bottle of Diazepam sitting there - covered in dust and cobwebs.

"What's with the medicine?" I asked, "I thought I would need to destroy your badge..."

"The diazepam was used to treat Jimmy," Dr. Bose explained, "It was the reason why he started spreading lies about me - that bottle caused my death in the end."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I understood or not. I entered the room and broke the bottle onto the table before lighting it. The liquid medication swallowed the flames, pushing them higher than the child's purse did. 

"Come, Miss Martin," another spirit called for my attention, "It is time to free me so I may be with my brother and sister again."

It was Harvey Hall. He, like Amy and Dr. Bose, had returned to his normal form - free of the blood that had drained from his throat onto the crisp clean button-down shirt he wore. His pipe was back in his hand, the tip in his mouth as a smile made his pencil thin mustache lift in joy. His spirit - too - had turned to that pale blue.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, happy to see him again for one last time.

"More than ready," Harvey grinned, turning and moving into the mirrored hallway.

I followed him as I did the other two, knowing what was expected of me. As I followed Harvey to our new destination, I realized that Hugo Punch hadn't seen me at all during this final area. It seemed like he had completely vanished.

Harvey stopped in the middle of the hallway, pulling out of the mirror. 

"It's in there," Harvey pointed to the reflective surface, "There's a secret latch on the mirror that will permit you entry. But you must hurry."

I pressed my hands to the mirror, tracing my fingers along the surface before falling into place on the edges. Toward the bottom, hidden under a small pile of dirt, a small square button fell into place. The mirrored door swung inward, opening up another small room.

In the center was another square table - Harvey's gun and a hammer sat upon it.

"How do you expect me to destroy a handgun?" I asked, very confused - and very concerned.

Harvey said nothing to give any indication of what he wanted. His ghostly body language seemed to say _'You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure that out.'_

I knew that the hammer could at least break the weapon down, if I hit it hard enough. But what about the gunpowder and bullets? 

I picked the weapon up, fiddling with the loader until it clicked open. I pulled the last five bullets out and placed them into my pocket before returning it to the table - that took care of the bullets should anything bad happen. I picked the hammer up, bouncing it around in my hand to feel the weight of the object. 

It was as if an electric spark of anger came through - the pain that Harvey felt when he died, unable to return to his family. I brought the hammer down in forceful pounds - the echoing of metal clashing against wood echoing in the small room. Metal bounced from the weapon in chips - flying across the room or hitting me on my exposed hands and forearms. I growled as the hammer came down on the handle, cracking it into two. 

Once the offending item was broken down enough - especially with the gunpowder now covering the table, the dirt covered ground, and my clothing - it was time to set a fire to it as I did to the other items previously. I had to be careful - gunpowder was extremely flammable, one wrong move would set me up in flames.

I discarded the flannel I had donned earlier that morning, the fabric covered in gunpowder. I dusted my hands clean as best as I could before flicking the lighter on and touching the tip of the flame to the edge of the table. The gunpowder caught the heat quickly, spreading like wildfire all over the table.

I ran to one corner, covering my body by crouching against the wall with my hands covering my head. The smell of smoke filled the room before a loud clap of thunder echoed in the room. My poor mind knew that it had been a minor explosion, but still had me shaking as I pulled my body up and looked around the room.

Pieces of the wooden table had landed in different directions, fire still flickering with life on many of the pieces. The heady smell of burnt wood and fabric filled the room, smoke surrounding me as I coughed loudly - forcing some of the smoke from my lungs.

 _'Well, if we learned anything from this - we at least know how to blow up something,'_ my mind joked nervously.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Of all the times to crack a joke, this had to be the worst.

"But it will help you in the long run," a voice called.

I looked up, the spirit of Rose was standing by a doorway - this one seeming to lead down a long corridor.

She, too, had returned to her normal state - her hair had grown back, her skin had plumped and sharpened, her eyes sparkling with life. However, she had not turned blue as the others had. She was still in all her colors - peached skin, dark hair, white blouse, all of it was still the same.

"Rose," I spoke, standing, "Are you going to show me where I need to go next?"

"I am, but this next task will be far more difficult," the woman spoke, "listen to me and very carefully - the fate of my son and I now rest in your hands..."

***

  
The corridor had led me into Rose's secret office. The soot from the smoke and gunpowder had made me nearly blend in with the darkness of the room, keeping me protected from being seen - particularly by one individual.

The corridor was actually a secret passage that ended at a doorway, disguised as a wall, in Rose's office. The room was dark and quiet, the air filled with must and cobwebs blowing from what appeared to be mannequins in one corner of the room.  
Rose's desk was against the wall by the doorway. I crept forward, remembering where it was I needed to look.

The drawer on the left hand side would have Jimmy Hall's birth certificate - as Rose had mentioned prior. It was believed that sheet of paper would terminate the ties Rose had to the human world - as well as the ties the Asmodai demon had on Jimmy.  
I pulled the drawer open slowly, expecting to see an old copy of the birth certificate lying there in the dust - lost and forgotten by the world.

The paper was gone.

"Looking for something, Miss Martin?" a high pitched squeal of excitement came from one corner of the room.

I turned as a shadow came forward from behind the mannequins. The tall frame of Hugo Puch came forward - eyes still glistening black. He, too, was covered in soot and ash - as well as bruises from the wooden pallet and cuts, no doubt from the pallet as well.

"You're one of the few who have been able to stand up to me for as long as you have without actually getting yourself killed," the demon growled, his voice growing deeper with anger instead of joyful comedy, "but that has only been for the sake of Jimmy. But now, you're starting to wear my patiences short."

"Where's the birth certificate?" I asked, pressing my back against the doorway.

"Why should I tell you?" the Asmodai came closer before his hands slammed on either side of my head, trapping me in it's embrace, "I know you want to get rid of me, but I'm not going to leave any time soon."

A long snake-like tongue slithered out of its mouth, licking its lips before running across my cheek in a grotesque form of ownership, "I do love that delicious taste of fear that has been rolling off of you for the past hour. I wonder what your passion tastes like... if your fear tastes like this."

My eyes shifted downward, a swell of fear growing in my chest. However, the corner of my eye caught something sticking out of the vest he still wore - a piece of age-old paper. The birth certificate. 

I swallowed my fear down and attempted to look seductive - which probably didn't look well since I was bruised, battered, and covered in ashes, "Well, why don't you come a bit closer and we can... try it out?"

The Asmodai seemed very pleased with itself, pressing forward, "I knew you'd see it my way, Miss Martin - you won't regret it..."

I lifted my arms, pressing my hands to the demon's tall shoulders - counting down in my head.

_Three... Two... One..._

I pushed my knee upward hard, connecting it with the demon's groin. He let out a screech of pain, his hands shot away from me to grasp at himself. I locked my hands together in one big fist and brought it down on top of his head where the bald spot was - another satisfying crack echoing in the room.

With him distracted by the pain the moral body had provided Hugo, I reached out and grabbed the birth certificate before taking off into the hallway.

 ** _"KYLIE!!"_** Hugo's roar chased after me like hellhounds nipping at my heels.

I didn't need to look back to know that Hugo was on my trail. I raced for the stairwell - the door swinging open before smacking Hugo in the face behind me as I rushed up to the ground level. The air seemed to crackle like the ghost and spirit reciever did as voices surrounded me. Screams of the departed - both from the ghosts of the past and the survivors of the present - flew like bats, often pushing me to a stop. Hugo's dark power had taken over the Sea View Hotel - changing it to a place of horror.

My mind pushed me to run to the source, no matter the obstacles. 

Chairs and tables seemed to bounce to life, toppling over as a way to block my path. Light fixtures fizzled and popped, darkening the already dim hallways to make it harder to find my way. Noises of all shapes and sizes - screams, cries, rustling, and ringing - echoed in my ears, making me feel that I would go deaf if I made it out of this alive.

I made it to the dining auditorium, forcing the single doors to close and lock behind me. The silence that followed was both a relief and deadly. I moved quickly, spreading the birth certificate across one of the tables and attempted to flick the lighter on. I struggled to get the flame to start, my hands shaking with fear.

_**"STOP IT, KYLIE! STOP IT!"** _

My head shot up as Hugo Punch appeared from the stage, his anger evident now. A dark purple aura had surrounded him, looking like flames of royalty surrounding him. The curled hair that stuck out was swaying slightly by the power of the demon's rage, as did the rest of the clothing. His eyes had turned completely black - only two pinheads the color of blood resting in the center to give any indication that he was looking at me.

 _ **"I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"**_ the demon shouted, coming forward, _**"I TOOK YOU IN, GAVE YOU A ROOM, PERMITTED YOU ENTRY TO EVERYTHING THIS PLACE HAS TO OFFER. ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR MASTER, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! DESTROYING MY HOME?! JIMMY'S HOME?!"**_

"Done for me?" I asked, "That wasn't you! That was Jimmy! Sweet, kind, caring Jimmy Hall!"

_**"BUT DON'T YOU SEE, KYLIE DEAR? JIMMY AND I ARE ONE IN THE SAME. WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!"** _

"No, you're not," I lifted the paper, dangling it in front of the demon, "I see no name to give any indication that you were born to Rosemary Dolores and Hugo Reginald Hall. James Alexander Hall was the only child born - you came after, with no announcement. As did your so-called father before you, and his father before him. You have no power here. Only Jimmy does."

Hugo stopped in his tracks, a deep growl erupted from his throat. His voice had become more darker, deeper - he sounded like an animal, _ **"I'M IN CHARGE, NOT JIMMY, NOT ROSE, NOT ANYONE - NOT EVEN YOU. JIMMY WILL ALWAYS DO AS I TELL HIM, HE'S ALWAYS GOING TO FOLLOW MY RULES, MY LAWS. I'M IN CHARGE."**_

"Are you?" I asked. I was playing with fire, literally, at this point - but I felt that this might be the only chance I had to prove Hugo wrong.

"If you're in charge, tell Jimmy to come and kill me," I gripped the birth certificate in my hand, watching as Hugo began to make his way toward me - murder in his eyes. When he lunged at me, I pulled myself into a ball again - covering my eyes with my hands and the old sheet of paper, fear filling my body.

But the impact never came.

I peeked one eye open to see that Hugo seemed to be in a locked battle with himself. Both hands were locked around the demon's neck - but what surprised me was the difference of the two sides of him. One side was pure demon - black eye filled with rage, the aura displaying his power in full force. The other side, however, the eye had changed to that soft deep chocolate brown I knew so well.

Jimmy was fighting from within - he must've heard my offer and was attempting to keep the Asmodai from enacting on it.

I could hear two voices being spoken at the same time - one good, the other bad.

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JIMMY?"**_ the Asmodai roared, _**"LET ME TAKE CARE OF HER AND RID US OF HER PRESENCE! I WILL TAKE WHAT I NEED FROM HER DEAD BODY ONCE SHE'S GONE!"**_

"I won't let you harm her!" Jimmy argued, still strangling his other half from within, "Kylie has done more good for us - for me - than you've ever done!"

 _ **"OH - SO IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU NOW, HM?"**_ the Asmodai let out a roaring laugh, _ **"WELL THEN, ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, I'LL TAKE HER LIFE FOR MY OWN!"**_

I had to work fast. Jimmy was distracting the demon, it was the only chance I had to destroy the bond between them - as well as free Rose from her imprisonment.

The lighter came to life in my hands, the fire hungry again.

"Hey, Hugo!" I shouted, "Say goodbye to your lifeline!"

The demon roared with rage and anger as the flames caught the birth certificate. The black writing glowed red - indicating that Rose had been correct in her assumption about the paperwork being the link between Hugo and Jimmy. 

I dropped the paper as whispers surrounded the three of us. Spirits of the long past - not caused by Hugo Punch's hands, but by his father's - came flying in, screaming and crying. They surrounded Jimmy as the both the human and demon fell still - entrapped, it seemed, by what the spirits were saying. I felt myself fall, tears pricking at my eyes, while the ghosts came and took pieces from Jimmy - perhaps the power that made the demon able to do what he had done for so many years.

I had lost track of how long it seemed - it felt as if a piece of my heart had been torn from my chest each time a spirit came forward and violently pulled at Jimmy's still body as it hung in the air like it was on a string. But, once the last of the pulling had stopped, the voices went silent and Jimmy fell forward, body slumped on the carpeted flooring.

I gasped, my heart crying out. I slowly crawled on all fours toward him, my hand reaching out, "Jimmy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	30. Epilogue (Version 1) - Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's the first of the two endings. This part is a bit shorter as it is an epilogue instead of an actual chapter.  
> Tomorrow will be the last update for The Monsters of the Mind.

The chill settled into the room like frost forming on the window panes - even though I had wrapped up in a heavy sweater due to the cold that was slowly crawling in off the oceanside in my new home town.

The man who sat before me fiddled with the pages of paper I had brought in, grey eyes scanning the pages as they sparked with interest.

"When my wife told me about you, I wasn't sure what to expect," he turned his attention back to me, a smile slowly spreading across his features, "but I can clearly see why she is invested in my company publishing your works. This seems quite promising."

"Thank you, Mr. Cesari," I responded.

"And you have graduated from university in Liverpool as well, I see," the man continued, "but, not interested in office work?"

"That's why I write," I answered honestly, "Some stories just need to be told, as a way to learn from the past or to escape the present - or maybe even learn about what could happen in the future."

"Well, you certainly show a lot of interest in what you write about," Mr. Cesari chuckled, closing the folder, "I'll take it up with my publishers and see what we can do. However, I'm curious, is this story based on real events?"

"Some were real."

"The talking ghosts weren't real, but the deaths are, I take it?"

I bit my lip before nodding, "Yes sir."

"Alright then," he stood from behind his desk, holding out his hand, "I'll get in touch with my workers and we'll see where this road takes us."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Mr. Cesari," I took his hand giving it a solid shake, "I do hope that the others are as impressed as you are."

The chuckle the publisher gave out stabbed at my heart - it reminded me too much of Harvey, "Don't you worry about a thing now, Miss Martin. I can't see them saying 'no,' and even if they did, I'll publish the book myself - and not just as a thanks for what you've done to help my wife. I'll be forever in your debt for that."

"I just did as any sensible person would've done, Mr. Cesari," I answered honestly.

"Perhaps, but there seems to be a shortage of those kinds of people these days. It does make me wonder though - what kind of person would treat another individual with such kindness before turning around and attacking them? What kind of person does that?"

_'Oh, wouldn't we know the answer to that?'_ my mind replied.

***

  
Sea View was just as dreary as when I had left this morning. The overcast sky made the unseasonable chill even colder, forcing some more of the elder members of my newfound small community indoors. They had been forecasting rain all day, perhaps now was as good a time as any.

I stopped off at Millie's diner for lunch, the familiar voices of the staff and regulars resounding through the small space.

"Kylie!" Reggie - the head cook and owner - called me over, "Come on in outta the cold, girlie!"

I smiled and approached the counter, taking up my usual spot and ordering my usual from Maggie - the young girl whisking away into the kitchen to prepare my order.

"Well?" Reggie asked, pouring us both a steaming cup of coffee, "What's the verdict?"

"The company is going to look at the story," I explained, taking a sip of the dark brew, "If they think it's sellable, they'll publish it."

"Well, they should! Everyone within a hundred mile radius should know about what happened," he looked at me apologetically, "I know it was hard for you - and we can all rest easy now that the Hall family curse is over."

But was it really over?

Two years ago, I helped put James Alexander Hall into the ground. He had died fighting Hugo Punch - the spirits not only taking Hugo's demonic spirit away, but also Jimmy's along with them.

The story of what really happened went unsaid, I knew I would've been called crazy otherwise. The town believed - from what the reporters had placed in their papers the following weeks after Jimmy's body was carted out of the Sea View Hotel - was that the stress of the work, combined with lack of visitors, caused Jimmy Hall to have a stroke. The doctors believed that the stroke ended up causing his heart to go into filiberation - taking his life in the end.

Not to the surprise of anyone, I offered to help get everything sorted that would lead up to the funeral. My parents had come down the following weeks to assist me in reaching out to Jimmy's long-lost family. They never appeared - most likely far too afraid of what might become of them should they take a step into Sea View, especially after everything that had happened.

The hotel itself now stood empty - the dark building a back drop a reminder of what had transpired over the course of forty plus years. But what was a shock, even to me and my family, was the small seaside town leaders offering me the building.  
I took them up on offer - thinking that one day, when I was old and frail, I'd burn the place down myself.

And even though I technically owned the property, I couldn't bring myself to live in the walls of the place. There was too much that was tied to it - too many memories - both wonderful and terrifying. So, I took up residence in one of the many apartment buildings that lined the coast - watching as the waves crashed into the rocky ledges and thinking about what ifs. 

But the past couldn't be changed. The present and the future were what could keep me afloat now.

Reggie drained the remains of his cup, his eyes softening, "You sure you're alright, Kylie? I know that since the funeral, you haven't been yourself. It's a little nerve-wrecking, if you ask me."

"Two years is a long time, Reggie," I answered, looking down at my half finished cup, "I'm still mourning, as crazy as it sounds. I can't help but think of what would've happened had Jimmy survived. Would things have changed? Would they be the same? I know there's nothing I can do now, but..." I shook my head, "it still hurts, even if I didn't know him for very long. That side of him - the real Jimmy - was good. He made me laugh and cry, the way he spoke was amazing to watch - the way his expressions of joy or sadness covered his features. I just miss him, miss talking to him on a regular basis."

Reggie placed a large hand over mine, his face also filled with sorrow, "Kylie, listen - I know that it is hard to forget someone like that. My old man and mum passed away within weeks of each other - and that was hard to deal with. But, remember, even though that he may not be a part of this world anymore - he still lives with you in there," His thick finger pointed to where my heart was, "Don't let his memory be one of pain - even though most of us will remember the rumors above all else - let his memory be one of joy. Remember those special moments. It will be hard, but know that you saw a side of James Hall that many of us didn't see. He allowed you to see that gentle side of him - don't ever forget that."

***

  
After lunch, I decided to take a trip up to the Sea View Hotel. It had been a while - nearly a year, actually - since I had set foot on the property, thus no one had entered since the funeral.

The dining auditorium was still the same as I had left it - long black draperies on the tables and the front of the stage, vases of flowers of different varieties and colors in the center of each table were now starting to droop in shame, the still silence of the auditorium where there had once been laughter and joy. It was a painful reality that I would have to live with going forward.

_'Remember what Reggie said,'_ my mind gently prodded, _'The good times are the best times.'_

"But how can I remember the good times when everything that is tied to it was so horrible?" I asked, "I wish he was still here, to make up for that lost time."

I could feel the tears starting to swell, forcing me to rub at my eyes as I sniffled like a child, "I miss hearing his voice, his jokes - hell, I even miss that cocky demeanour he would get from time to time. I wish that Hugo Punch never existed, that he never took Jimmy away from me."

I started laughing, talking out loud and pulling a handkerchief out of my back pocket, "You know what I wish he did? I wish he had asked me to dance. It would've been my first time having someone to ask me. I always had to ask - and no one ever wanted to. I didn't care then, but now I do. A little thing like that... it can mean the world to someone. I wished Hugo never turned Jimmy's mind away from it, you know?

"Sometimes - as weird as it sounds - I dream that he did ask. We'd take it slow and just sway the way his mum and father did before everything fell apart. Just - enjoying each other's company, listening to the music as it surrounded us... I think that it would've been nice."

It was as if the temperature in the room changed then. The warmth of the hotel suddenly dropped, making me shiver even though I was still wearing my heavy coat.

Was there a spirit that had heard me? Come to ask me for help all over again?

_'Oh no,'_ my mind shuddered at the thought, _'Don't tell me that we have to do this crap all over again...'_

"It is better than having to face Hugo," I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself before calling out, "Who's there?"

"Kylie?'' The voice sounded distant, but familiar. It held a certain timber that was undeniable, but I wasn't certain.

"Who are you?" I called out again, staying rooted to my spot, "Where are you?"

"Kylie, it's me," a faded shape made its appearance, floating through the doorway without being stopped by the heavy wood that had sealed me in. My eyes nearly bulged from their sockets, my hand falling to my mouth in shock at the specter before me.

The spirit was a tall lanky man with pale skin and unkempt rully brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore some sort of black bowler hat on top of his head, a red patterned vest, a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie around his neck. He also had on black dress pants and shoes - much like a performer would wear. He, too, seemed shocked at seeing me standing there.

My voice cracked, "Jimmy?"

He snorted, "Would there be anyone else here?"

I started laughing, racing over to him and wrapping my arms around his spirit.

Jimmy was still here, somehow. I knew that, eventually, it would move on to wherever it was that spirits of dead went after their lives had ended. But for now, I was more than happy to embrace someone whom I cared about - had missed for these past two years.

Jimmy's familiar chuckle still vibrated between us, "I do remember something about wanting to ask you for a dance... Would you still want to?"

I grinned up at him, "Of course, Jimmy Hall. I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	31. Epilogue (Version 2) - Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow... I can't believe it's over already. It feels like yesterday, I was just sitting down to write 'The Monsters of the Mind,' not really sure where this story was going to led me or - I hate to admit it - if it was going to ever be finished. A little over a month later, I'm now writing my last author's note for this amazing piece.  
> Believe it or not, I never thought I would see so many people interacting with my story - and I thought "Scraps" was good! - but, I'm still in awe about how all of you told me what you thought of it, the emotions I was able to bring forth from it, that unknown concept that I was merely playing around with. This definately caught me by surprise.  
> Going forward, I'm going to try and play around with that unsettling concept - that there's something more going on in a place than people (or spirits) realize. I can only thank all of you for providing me with the feedback for this - all of you helped push this forward in a way I couldn't imagine.  
> I do hope that you stick around and read more of my works - giving that feedback helps so much, you have no idea - and are around when it's time for everything to start all over again.   
> Thank you all so much! Please enjoy this last part of "The Monsters of the Mind"!  
> -Mari

The chill settled into the room like frost forming on the window panes - even though I had wrapped up in a heavy sweater due to the cold that was slowly crawling in off the oceanside in my new home town.

The man who sat before me fiddled with the pages of paper I had brought in, grey eyes scanning the pages as they sparked with interest.

"When my wife told me about you, I wasn't sure what to expect," he turned his attention back to me, a smile slowly spreading across his features, "but I can clearly see why she is invested in my company publishing your works. This seems quite promising."

"Thank you, Mr. Cesari," I responded.

"And you have graduated from university in Liverpool as well, I see," the man continued, "but, not interested in office work?"

"That's why I write," I answered honestly, "Some stories just need to be told, as a way to learn from the past or to escape the present - or maybe even learn about what could happen in the future."

"Well, you certainly show a lot of interest in what you write about," Mr. Cesari chuckled, closing the folder, "I'll take it up with my publishers and see what we can do. However, I'm curious, is this story based on real events?"

"Some were real."

"The talking ghosts weren't real, but the deaths are, I take it?"

I bit my lip before nodding, "Yes sir."

"Alright then," he stood from behind his desk, holding out his hand, "I'll get in touch with my workers and we'll see where this road takes us."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Mr. Cesari," I took his hand giving it a solid shake, "I do hope that the others are as impressed as you are."

The chuckle the publisher gave out stabbed at my heart - it reminded me too much of Harvey, "Don't you worry about a thing now, Miss Martin. I can't see them saying 'no,' and even if they did, I'll publish the book myself - and not just as a thanks for what you've done to help my wife. I'll be forever in your debt for that."

"I just did as any sensible person would've done, Mr. Cesari," I answered honestly.

"Perhaps, but there seems to be a shortage of those kinds of people these days. It does make me wonder though - what kind of person would treat another individual with such kindness before turning around and attacking them? What kind of person does that?"

_'Oh, wouldn't we know the answer to that?'_ my mind replied.

***

  
The doors to the hotel opened automatically, allowing me entry as two more people left.

"Miss Martin!" the receptionist smiled as I entered, the young woman smiling brightly like the sun outside, "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Mabel," I smiled, setting my plastic bag of take out on the counter, "James still here?"

"He is," Mabel indicated toward one of two lifts, "He needed to leave a bit early, the rest of us got it under control for the remainder of the day."

I nodded, picking up my bags and heading over to the lift and preparing for the climb up to the top floor. 

Two years ago, James decided that he wanted to leave Sea View and start fresh - I couldn't agree more. The old Sea View Hotel had far too much baggage for either of us to try and rebuild it - nevermind the truth of matter that the locals still believed the place to be haunted.

It just so happened, quite coincidentally, that the same night I had my final battle with Hugo Punch was also the same night that the old hotel caught fire again. This time, however, was much worse - the fire had started somewhere deep underground, no doubt from the room Harvey's possessed item was in, and had slowly spread from there all the way up to the third floor. James and I watched from the sidelines as the once beautifully dark building burnt to the ground - the fire out of control beyond what could be salvageable.

The fire crew and the police - specifically Inspector David Morris and Inspector Allen Booker - had apologized profoundly about the extent of the damage. James and I were happy that no one else had been in there - well, except for Hugo Hall's body that is.

After that, I moved with James back down to Liverpool to finish up my degree.   
With the money from the fire, James purchased a new hotel - this one more in the city limits. Together, we rebuilt the building and gave it our own flair, adding bits and pieces that had once been in the previous Sea View Hotel.

In the main lobby was an old photograph of the Sea View Hotel as well as the story about how a fire burnt the old place down. We also added little wooden carved ships, fish, and other sea inspired pieces of art - making our new guests feel they were on the seaside rather than in the city. Heavy wooden chairs and coffee tables lined the lounge as well as certain sections of the three upper floors where there were plenty of rooms for guests - enough for a hundred plus. 

The fourth floor, however, was James' space - and mine as well.

Like the other floors, the walls were painted a pale blue with dark wood flooring - easy to clean instead of carpeting. Paintings of seashores and boats lined the walls, an occasional long rope fishing net or life preserver hung on spare spaces. But, this floor was ours completely. Several rooms were used for storage and there were at least two spare rooms available for my family when they came to see us, but mostly it was where James and I could recoup and talk about the past.

There were no mirrors in our upstairs bedroom - James and I were far too afraid of what may happen should we look into the reflective glass. I knew James was afraid of seeing Hugo staring back at him - hearing his voice begin to speak before falling into those old habits again. 

But, we both had talked to Father Christy - an old friend of the family who knew a retired priest that had once been an Exorcist - and he explained that whatever had possessed James, it was gone completely. The spirits of the past - the ones harmed by Hugo Hall when his own demon was in control - had taken Hugo Punch's spirit with them, severing the connection between mortal and immortal. I couldn't blame James for his insecurities about what he thought though. It was an emotional scar that would never be healed - even by time.

As for me, I still had night terrors of being chased by Hugo Punch through the long mirrored corridors - often becoming ensnared by tentacles or claws. I couldn't look in a mirror because I would always see that horrifying grinning face staring back at me - the face of the Asmodai demon.

The good father, however, did tell us that we were lucky to have each other. What we went through together - and having survived it - made our bond stronger than most couples. I would help James when his fear became too much, holding onto him and telling him all the good time we had, even now. In return, he would wake me up from the night terrors and hold me in his chest - often hushing me and telling me one of many jokes that I had heard before but never ceased to make me laugh or smile.

It was also because of that reason the subject of marriage was brought up - though James and I both declined the offer. We both believed we were too broken to have a sustainable relationship - but living as a couple was another story. I always went to sleep in a spare room when James asked for time by himself - I had to give him that grace to be able to function on his own eventually - and it never ceased to amaze me how I would wake back up in our room with James' arms wrapped tightly around me.

As for the subject of kids... it was far too risky right now. And even if we wanted to, James felt he was too old to be able to be there for most of the child's life. We did have my sister's little one on the way, anyway. It was best that we'd be an aunt and an uncle.

Reaching the top level, I stepped off the lift and headed down toward our room. I could hear the music from an old record player rolling through some old classics from outside the door.

James was sitting at his desk, glasses on the tip of his nose as he scribbled notes down when I entered.

"Working on your next act?" I asked, setting my purse on the bed and placing the take out on the dresser.

"Not likely," the proprietor scuffed, "Just writing up my will - in case things go sour."

I shrugged, "I can understand that, but please don't try and take your life right now. I know that it hurts with everything that happened, but Dr. Mandez said you're doing so much better now."

Dr. Edwardo Mandez was the psychiatrist we went to see together about once a month. Father Christy had recommended him for us to see - based on our experiences. He, like Father Christy, knew the psychological effects that demons had on their victims - and he was mostly concerned about James, especially since he had had one in his body since birth. I was right in my assumption that Jimmy had started to suffer from depression and anxiety - but he had also started to suffer from post traumatic stress as well. Dr. Mandez prescribed two types of medicine to James, another one for me to help with my PST as well. We both took our medications at the same time - making sure that each other had swallowed it and having a piece of desert as some sort of treat to double make sure it went down.

James stood from his desk, coming over and wrapping his arms around me, "I don't intend to, Kylie. I just want to be sure that if something does happen, I want to make sure you have security when I'm gone."

I turned around and cupped his wrinkled face in my hands.

His skin was still pale, though the laugh lines were more prominent now. James' wild curled hair had actually started to turn white in some spots, the salt and pepper color indicating his age more now than it did two years prior. He still wore the same dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes - opting his normal performer's vest for a sweater vest. He was almost always cold now, even in the heat of summer...

I snickered, "Just stay with me for as long as you can. Give me all those good memories together - something I can look back on when you're gone and I'm old and worn."

"I intend to," James' dark eyes twinkled with mischief, "Do me a favor?"

I raised one eyebrow as he made his request, tapping a finger against his lips, "Give me a kiss, Kylie?"

I smiled, "Of course, Jimmy," and reached up and pressed my lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
